I need you
by CrazyCleaner
Summary: A young girl growing up needs someone to take care of her and be there when things get rough. A crazy man needs someone to understand and help him deal with his nightmares. From Vietnam Era to the tv series, join these two through a series of ups and downs with each other for company. OC is mine. Uncle/Neice relationship. Rating for certain parts of the story.
1. Chapter 1

Title: I Need You As Much As You Need Me

Author Notes: This is my first A-Team fanfiction, but I always enjoy stories about families, or what I feel a character needs. I welcome any and all feedback because I'm not sure I'll get the characters or dates right . Original characters get their own descriptions, but if you've seen the show then you can use your imagination. I don't own the A –Team, although I'd love me some Howlin' Mad -_^ First Chapter is the ground work and some background.

Synopsis: A little girl who needs someone to take care of her grows up, and a crazy man who needs someone to care about him finds solace. Starts during Vietnam State side, with some background and goes into the series.

Los Angeles December 1970

H.M. Murdoch sat loosening his tie and relaxed in a wood framed cushioned arm chair. He was wearing his dress uniform, however the jacket was hanging off over a partition from the living room wall into the kitchen. Murdock's Captain's hat was pushed back on his head and almost falling off to show how tired he was, or how much he didn't care. The chair was in a wood floored living room, with green painted walls, wooden furniture and a large brown carpet covering most of the room. Steven Kellen, a similarly lanky man wearing a flannel shirt and jeans sat in a similar chair next to him. He was in his late 20's, almost his 30's with light brown hair and worn hazel eyes that had crinkles around the edges with a child like humor to them. The man passed a cold glass bottle to the pilot as they both watched a 5 year old girl play with a plastic tea set on the rug. A gentle tune of Christmas Carols, and the rainbow glow of the lights from a Christmas tree played on her tea party. She was thin, with plain straight brown hair, large brown eyes and pale skin. Definitely a child who could blend in and not stand out.

Steven spoke softly to not break the calm. "H.M., I wanted to thank you for coming out with it being Christmas Eve and all. I know you don't get a lot of leave time." Murdock smiled as he took a drink watching the little girl play with the gift he had braught. He was of the opinion that every child should be able to open one present on Christmas Eve and he admitted his delight that Cassidy Kellen had chose his. "It's no problem man. I was missin yer ugly mug in country and you did say I could come by any time. Besides, I had to see my Casey Co-Pilot." Hearing her name the little girl looked up and grinned, quickly getting up and bringing a tea cup and saucer. "Uncle Muwdock, dis one is yaws." Setting the Coke bottle aside, Murdock took the teacup and saucer carefully. "Thank you Casey girl." Returning to the tea set, she began making another cup of imaginary tea. Steven chuckled and shook his head. "And you wonder why she calls you her pilot. I really do mean it. Thank you. Ever since I got Sectioned 8 back home, it's been hard to keep in touch and just seeing you means a lot." Murdock now had the plastic teacup in one hand and the soda in the other. "Aw shucks man. This war gonna be over and done soon and you, me and all the other pilots and gunners can get together for a big ole party. I'll even get my new team mates to come. You'd love em." Casey carefully handed her daddy a similar plastic tea cup and received a kiss on the forehead before going back to her new tea set. "The famous A-Team, Alpha Rank Special Forces. How did you get tangled into that, man? I remember shooting out your side door and you grumbling that the only team you can trust is the one who's watching your six." Murdock nodded. "I know, but this is different. These guys are, like me! They don't care about regulations and rules, but will get the job done that needs to be done. And they specialize in the ridiculous, which you know is my thing." Steve took a deep breath, eyes on Casey. "I would be lieing, if I said I didn't miss it. But when Rebecca died, and with the Med crash. I couldn't. There was no one else to take care of Cassidy and I couldn't look at another medical chopper from a gun sight." Murdock had set down the bottle and put a strong hand on Steven's arm. "Hey. No one will ever blame you for that. It was hard to see, let alone be in the middle of. And if I had someone like Cassidy, I wouldn't want her to be alone either. At ease Brother, at ease. It's Christmas." His conversation was interrupted by a small child climbing into his lap, her right thumb in her mouth, her left clinging to the tea pot. "Uncle Muwdock? You going to be hewe tomowwow? You still in you unifowm." Casey looked at the man she knew to be her dad's best friend. He was like family, because she had no other uncles or aunts. Her grandmother was dead and she knew her mommy was in heaven. That left her daddy and his best friend as her only family. This meant she loved seeing her uncle any chance she could see him.

Murdock wrapped his arms around her to keep her on his lap as his tea cup appeared right in front of her. "Well of course Casey girl. I have to swap out pilots for Santa when he gets here. When I'm done my turn flying him, I'll change into my pajamas and I'll be here all day. Sound good?" Casey nodded putting her thumb back in her mouth and rested her head on his chest, eyes on the Christmas tree. Steven Kellen smiled as he watched the two. He was lucky to have such a close friend, especially one that got along with his daughter. Murdock had agreed to be Godfather for Cassidy when she was born, but she only got to see him 2-3 times a year since. When they both went over seas, Steven's wife Rebecca had practically raised Cassidy in his absence. When she died, Murdock had come to the funeral, and since then had been one of very few men who came to see him. Steven wished he could go back. He wanted to help his comrades and be part of their fight, but with Murdock's transfer of orders and the government issuing recalls of troops, he was honorably discharged and told to stay home. Now watching his daughter and brother in arms, he was silently glad for moments like these. He had a feeling despite the decleration of the war ended, it was going to get worse. Steve knew that Murdock no longer really needed a gunner on his Huey, and he knew that Cassidy needed to be raised with family. The little things started taking up his thoughts as Murdock started singing along with the tune of "Little Drummer Boy". Cassidy fell asleep in his lap, the teapot clinging in her hand.


	2. Chapter 2

Author's Note: This is the next section. Cassidy is a bit older and you see, what in my opinion, is going on with Murdock. The guys have already robbed the bank and escaped ans Murdock was committed. I don't own thr A-Team, as much as I wish I did.

February 1972

No, no, I'm not going to wait on hold again. I want to speak to Captain H.M. Murdock. I know he's been admitted, and I'm on his call list!" Cassidy sat on the stairs listening to her father on the phone. Her Uncle Murdock hadn't been to visit her since that Christmas over a year ago. Her father tried not to talk about it when she was around, but she knew something had happened. From what she understood, something had happened and her uncle was sick. That's why they put him in a hospital. What she didn't understand was why the hospital wouldn't let her or her father see him or call him. Casey was scared for her uncle and wanted him to get better. Her father had been taking more medication lately. In the last few months he had gone to see multiple doctors about headaches and fatigue. His job had let him go and the government was giving him some money for his service, but the house was in disrepair. Cassidy didn't go on school trips or take lunch to school, they never had anything but bare essentials in their fridge, and her father often made her the things she needed for school or play. The tough life had become her life, and she often dreamed of her Uncle Murdock flying in on his helicopter and taking away all their troubles and problems. Her father had begun speaking again, but it was softer, causing her to move down a step to hear. "They wouldn't let me or Casey visit and I've been trying to call you since I got your letter." A pause. "We can deffinately do that, let me write it down." More pause. "She's alright, misses you a lot. This will help. So we can call you on Saturdays, and senrdd you stuff. You'll send me the visiting hours." Silence. Long silence. "I know. I'm here if you want to talk about it." More silence. The silence was driving her nuts so she went down another step and it betrayed her position by making a groan. "Hold on one sec." Steven poked his head from the living room here the phone was, stretching the coord to see. "Cassidy, what are you doing down here, I told you to go upstairs and take a bath!" Cassidy looked from him towards the phone and back. "Is that my pilot? Is that Uncle Murdock? I want to talk to Uncle Murdock!" Her father sighed and resigned himself waving her down. "Cassidy, Uncle Murdock is sick, so he might sound a bit funny on the phone. Make sure you don't make him tired ok?" Cassidy nodded quickly and bolted down the rest of the stairs waiting patiently while her father got back on the phone. "Captain, I was over run by insurgents. Your co pilot demands to speak with you, or she's going to hostage me to the cannibals." Cassidy waited, a smile on her lips as Steven laughed at the response and handed her the phone. "Ma'am, Captain Murdock wants to speak to you as well."

Grabbing the phone, Cassidy quickly held it up to her ear. "Uncle Murdock! Daddy said you were sick, please don't be sick Uncle Murdock." (Oh, Casey Co Pilot, I'll be alright. It's not a physical type of sick sweety. How are you doin?) Cassidy tilted her head holding the phone still. "I'm ok. When do I get to see you?" (Well, I have to do what the doctor's say for right now, and it could take awhile. I'll be giving your daddy the visiting hours for where I am. And he can show you how to write. I'll write to you. Is that alright?) Cassidy nodded. "Yes Uncle Murdock." (Good, now, I need to finish talking to your daddy, and I don't have a lot of time, but you be a good girl, take care of your daddy and make sure he eats his vegetables.) Cassidy giggled and nodded "Ok Uncle Murdock. I miss you and I love you!" She didn't' hear anything back right away, but when she did, he sounded like he was having a hard time speaking. (I miss you too Cassidy) She turned the phone back over to her father and moved to sit on the sofa. She knew her father was getting important information. Uncle Murdock had said she could write to him. That meant she could draw him a picture. Walking over to her toy chest, she dug out the notebook and crayons she used to color with. Opening to a page that didn't have too many squiqqles on it, she began to make a get well card for him. She was intent on what she was doing, and suddenly saw her father holding out a green crayon for her drawing. "Your Uncle Murdock loves green sweety." Cassidy nodded and kept drawing, biting her bottom lip. "Daddy? Is Uncle Murdock really going to be ok?" Steven moved to sit cross legged next to her as she drew. "I don't know sweetheart. You know how daddy gets sick in the head, and has to see the doctor?" Cassidy nodded looking at him. "Well, Uncle Murdock is really sick in the head, and the doctor's need a lot of time to fix him. But I think if we stick by him, he will be just fine." She nodded and looked down at her drawing. Her whole world suddenly shifted and she was being picked up with a groan. "Oh my goodness, you are getting heavy! Come on, bathtime!" Cassidy wriggled dropping the crayon. "Nooooo!"

Los Angeles May 19

Cassidy was sitting on a chair in the hallway of the Veteran's Administration, Mental Ward Building. She was with her father, who was also sitting, and they were waiting to see Murdock. In her hands was a picture of her uncle in an airplane. This was the first visit they were making to see him, and she was nervous. Glancing at her father, he smiled down at her. You would have thought they were going to church, what with her in a green light patterned dress, and her father in dress pants, a shirt and tie. "Daddy? What is Uncle Murdock going to look like?" Steven tilted his head and chuckled. "Oh sweety, Uncle Murdock will look like he did before. He is just going to be a bit tired and not really as happy as he was before. Remember we talked about this. Uncle Murdock has nightmares and day mares and needs time to figure out what's real. What do we do if he starts acting funny?" Cassidy looked down. "Go stand behind you." He nodded and took her hand as the nurse stepped into the waiting room. "Kellen?" Standing they both looked at her, a mixture of eager and nervous on their faces. The nurse smiled and motioned for them to follow. "I know you were checked at admittance for sharp implements. It's only a precaution. For the most part he's been very subdued and quiet. The outbursts are so infrequent that we felt it was ok for your daughter to come visit as well. He does suffer Post Traumatic Stress and Visual Delusions, but, he should be very happy to see you both." Cassidy walked with her father down the hallway towards a door to an outdoor courtyard. There were two orderlies in white uniforms walking around with a few people in plain cloths either walking, sitting at benches or under trees. Cassidy moved closer to Steven's leg as she gripped her picture and suddenly heard a rich baritone voice singing loudly. "I'll play my drum for you ba rum, bum bum bum!" Cassidy looked at her father and ran towards the voice. "Uncle Murdock!" Upon seeing him she tackled his legs in a hug, almost causing him to fall over. Steven hurried after her and stopped short watching what was going on. His friend was thinner, less sure of himself then he was last time they saw each other. It was as if he held a huge weight on his soul, and it transistioned to his eyes. Currently his entire posture was rigid and he was staring in confusion down at the little girl hugging his legs. His lips were mumbling and Steven barely heard him repeating "Not in a ditich. Not in a ditch. Not in a ditch." Moving quickly Steven grabbed Cassidy and pulled her from the pilot's legs and hugged her to himself. "Cassidy, you know better then to run off like that." Once the girl was removed Murdock staggered back a few steps and turned away, hands over his face to collect himself. "I'm sorry. I'm so sorry Steven." Murdock held a hand up to stop the orderlies who were starting to move towards them. Steven stepped forward a single hand out. "It's no problem my friend. Take your time."

Cassidy moved behind her father and peeked out from behind his legs waiting for her Uncle to collect himself. She was scared, because he didn't even acknowledge her. As suddenly as he had looked away, Murdock turned to look at them both and grinned. He was a mask and a shell of his former self. Cassidy didn't see it but Steven did. "Well I'm sorry bout that Casey girl. Can we try that again?" He had his arms out and she smiled running into his arms. He swung her around once in a swift circle and set her down with his arms wrapped protectively around her. "I missed you Casey!" Cassidy giggled and clung to him. "I missed you too Uncle Murdock. Are you feeling better?" Steven watched and breathed a sigh of relief as Murdock grabbed his hand and pulled him into a one armed hug. "Feels good to have family around don't it?" Cassidy giggled some more at the familiarity of it all and moved to show Murdock the picture. "Here, I drew this for you. It's you in a plane, not a helicopter." Murdock took the picture and smiled. "It's perfect! I can hang it on my wall and it will remind me of what I want to do when I get out." Steven looked at Cassidy and moved them all towards a bench where Cassidy immediately climbed into Murdock's lap. "Murdock, how are you doing here? Being treated alright?" Murdock nodded keeping his arms around the little girl. "It's taking a bit of getting used to, but the doc thinks theres progress bein made. I feel less nervous, but there's good days and bad. I don't know how often I will have good ones. Seems more and more that the bad ones take over you know what I mean muchacho?" Steven nodded and put a hand on Murdock's shoulder. "We are here for you. We'll always be here for you. Cassidy can write you or call, and I can visit as often as possible." Cassidy watched her father from Murdock's arms and looked like she didn't want to ever let go. He looked better then he had been. Maybe having Uncle Murdock around, even in a hospital would help them all out. She wasn't paying attention to the conversation. It wasn't aimed at her and she felt a slight rocking which made her smile. It seemed her Uncle was rocking back and forth and she was enjoying it, letting her head flop back and forth. "Hehehe Uncle Murdock, you're being funny." Murdock grinned down at her and looked to Steven. "Want to walk and talk? I been cooped up inside and I'd like to get some running out. Plus I can introduce Cassidy to my dog Billy." Steven stopped quick looking at Murdock. "Your dog?" Cassidy clapped excited "You have a dog here? This is a great hospital!" Murdock stood placing Cassidy on the ground and pointed. "Yeah, he's right over there. Here Billy! Come here boy!" She looked across the courtyard and waited excitedly to see his dog. She turns to look at him and saw him crouched down petting air. It was then that she realized what kind

In school, kids with imaginary friends were picked on, and adults with imaginary friends were called crazy. Her Uncle Murdock was crazy, and that's why he was in the hospital. Steven quickly moved her behind him as the orderlies started over again. Murdock must have noticed something was wrong because he looked up, completely oblivious to what could be wrong. "Steve? Casey girl? Somethin wrong?" Cassidy looked up at her dad and went to go give Murdock a hug but her father held her back. "No Casey. Not right now." Murdock frowned standing up. "What's goin on? Why you actin that way? Hey! Let go!" The orderlies had come up beside him and gently grabbed his arms. "Mr. Murdock, it's time to go back inside." A very sad look crossed Murdock's face and he nodded, a last whistful look to Steven and Cassidy. She felt like her heart was going to break and she tried again to run to him. "Uncle Murdock! I love you! Feel better!" Her cries went unresponded to as the orderlies led him away, his head down and posture defeated. Steven crouched down and hugged Cassidy tight. "Cassidy. I think it will be better if you not visit your Uncle Murdock again, until you are older and understand what is going on." She looked at him as tears welled up on her face. "Why is Uncle Murdock crazy? He wasn't crazy before." Steven sighed and took her hand and began walking her out of the courtyard to turn in their visitor badges. "I can't go into details, but I will try to explain it when you are older." With a final look behind her she caught Murdock's eyes as he was being led back inside. Brown innocent child eyes locked on broken and sad brown ones. He mouthed and she couldn't stop the tears as she caught the words "I love you too." before he disappeared inside.

December 1972

"Cassidy sat at the dinning room table cutting out paper snowflakes. She was listening to the radio playing Christmas music and bobbing her head while Steven was asleep on the couch trying to get some sleep in before their visit to the VA. Since the visit that went badly, Cassidy had gone to visit her Uncle Murdock only twice. Her father had done more visiting and said she could spend Christmas Eve at the VA with him. The nurses were in the know about the Kellens, and offered to help keep an eye on the 7 year old while Steven set up Christmas. Cassidy had decided to make a bunch of snowflakes for her Uncle Murdock since there wasn't any snow in Los Angeles. An alarm went off and Cassidy cheered scooping up the handmade snowflakes and stuffed them in a bag. "Daddy! Daddy! It's time to go see Uncle Murdock!" Steven groaned a bit and sat up blinking painfully at the excited little girl standing next to him. His head was killing him so he fumbled for the bottle of pain killer and took some before sliding on his jacket. "Alright you little monkey, I'm coming. Get the presents." She squeeled and ran to the small tree in the living room and grabbed the two simple wrapped boxes for Murdock. She slid her snowflakes into a paper bag with the presents and met up with her father at the front door. "I'm ready!" Steven opened the door for her and Cassidy ran out to the beat up Chevy truck that her father ocassionally borrowed from work. Climbing into the passenger seat, she began situating the bag at her feet as her father started the car and began to drive through the afternoon streets towards the VA.

Murdock paced in his room in anticipation. It was Christmas Eve, and the nurses had promised to help him watch his neice, Cassidy, while her father took care of Christmas at the house. Steven's headaches were getting worse, and Murdock knew he was taking strong pain killers for them and it made him oversleep. Murdock was hoping this wasn't one of those days. He heard a young girl singing Deck the Halls and grinned as her voice faded in the directtion of the visiting room. Waiting for a nurse he grabbed the two presents that he had baught while out with his shrink. The nurse laughed before trying to make a scolding tone. "Mr. Murdock! This is highly inappropriate!" "I know darlin, but she's here!" Murdock swung her around before grabbing his jacket and hat and skipped ahead of her to the visiting room. They had a fake tree in the corner and littlw handmade Christmas decorations on the tables. a few other families were visiting their loved ones, but Murdock saw who he was looking for.

With an excited wave, Cassidy bounced in her seat and waited for Steven and Murdock to hug each other like long lost friends before he threw open his arms. "Casey Co-Pilot!" She giggled and ran to him, tackling him in a hug. Murdock lifted her up and spun her in a circle before ending with him holding her protectively. "Merry Christmas Uncle Murdock! Daddy says I get to atay with you all day!" Murdock feigned surprise. "Really? That means we can ha be our own Christmas party here!" Steven smiled weakly watching them both. It akways seems like you are doing us a solid turn around the holidays Murdock. Thanks for this." Murdock still held Cassidy and was swinging her back and forth as she waved to her dad. "Bye Daddy! See you later!" With a pause long enough for Murdock to hand Steven an envelope and smile. "Merry Christmas Steve. See you later!" Steven looked ready to argue but Murdock had already started swinging Cassidy around like an airplane lifting and dropping her like an airplane as she giggled. A shake of his head and a nod to the nurses and Steven went to go shop and wrap Cassidy's Christmas.

Murdock sat on one of the large cushioned chairs in the visiting room with a sleeping Cassidy in his lap. She was clutching the Raggity Anne doll he had gotten her and the nurses had since cleared the empty hot chocolate cups and plates from their dinner. Steven was suppose to pick Cassidy up a href="x-apple-data-detectors:/1"at 7pm/a, and it was almost a href="x-apple-data-detectors:/2"9pm/a now. All calls to the house failed to get a response, and one orderly had even offered to check for the truck and call in case Steven had fallen asleep, sincw their house was on his way home. But so far there hadn't been any response from either of them. Murdock was starting to get worried, and it didnt help that he was going to need his next dose of medication soon. This one would out him to sleep and then he wasn't sure what to do about Cassidy. He wasn't going to trust her with anyone right now, even if it meant skipping his medication and staying up all night or risking the nightmares from a natural sleep.

The nurse suddenly came in and set a hand on Murdock's shoulder. "Mr. Murdock, theres a State Trooper here to speak to you. I cannsit here with her." He frowned and nodded a thank you slowly sliding Cassidy into the chair. He hurried from the visitor room to see a State Trooper with a notepad and oen, his hat on and he nodded to Murdock. "H.M. Murdock?" He nodded casually in confirmation. The State Trooper continued. "I'm here because you are listed as Steven Kellen's emergency contact. He had an accident and was rushed to County General. We are looking for his daughter Cassidy and to make sure she is with someone safe." Murdock's eyes widened and he looked towards the visiting room. "She's here with me and has been most of the dayThe nurses have been helping me keep an eye on her. How did it happen? When?"

The State Trooper was writing on a notepad. It hapoened about 2 hours ago, he was probably on his way here. We think he might have blacked out behind the wheel and it went into a ditch. They want tp keep him for observation and will release him in the morning. I am following up on his daughter at hIs request." Murdock frowned at the officer. "I would live to keep her overnight, but that's up to the night nurses if they are willing to help with it." The Trooper nodded and handed Murdock a business card. "I will go talk to them, because this is probably the best place for her right now." Murdock nodded his agreement and walked back into the visitor room. The nurse had found an afghan and covered her with it as Murdock explained what happened. The nurse was sympathetic and the other night nurse came in to say they were going to set up a cot for Cassidy and Murdock insisted on sleeping in the visitor room on one of the chairs. As they set up the bed, Murdock helped tuck her in and realized the hallucinations and voices had stopped. Sitting on the chair he watched her sleep and thought about what fun they had that day and what news he would have to give her in morning. He hoped they didnt keep Steven too long as it was Christmas and he wanted Cassidy to spend the day with her daddy. It was odd though, as he slowly drifted to sleep, he was only thinking of tomorrow. No flashbacks, no weird voices or images. Just calm peaceful thoughts.

Christmas morning braught brught light to Murdock's face. He blinked awake to find a small warm lump curled up in his lap. Cassidy was still asleep, curled up and had dragged the afghan with her to cover them both. Murdock smiled and looked around afraid to move and wake her. The night nurses had put out two plates of pastries and juice for them for when they woke up. there was also a few small presents for Cassidy that they must have gotten from down the street at the 24 hour pharmacy, because they were simple paper wrapped. Gently wrapping his arms around her, Murdock smiled at the peaceful moment which was surreal to him lately. Cassidy yawned and blinked awake, hrr big brown eyes looking into his before she grinned. "I stayed here with you?" Murdock nodded and pointed at the presents. "Looks like you got some more presents to open as well." She squeeled happily and ran to the pile of presents, which scored her some doll cloths and a bag of peppermint sticks. As Murdock got her to sit down, she grabbed the bag with the presents from her and Steven. "Daddy isn't here. We got you presents." Murdock was about to say something when the day shift nurse let Steven in. He had a bandage on his forehead and looked tired. Cassidy ran over tackling him in a hug. "Daddy! We had lots of fun! And you got here in time for presents!" Steven hugged her back as he mouthed 'Thank you' to Murdock. With a smile, they all celebrated the Christmas holiday together, both thankful of their blessings and each other./p


	3. Chapter 3

June 1975

Cassidy sat at the doctor's office, swinging her feet from the plastic chair in the waiting room. Her father had another doctor's appointment, the headaches and blackouts getting much worse. This morning, he woke up and said there was blurriness in his vision, and Cassidy had had to call a taxi to take them to the VA. The doctor's wing was on the other side of the building that housed her Uncle Murdock, and at 10 years old, she couldn't go to the Mental Ward alone. A nurse had recognized her though, and said she would pass it along to Murdock that Cassidy and her father were there. That had been quite awhile ago, and she wasn't sure what was wrong with her Dad, but she knew it wasn't good. Sighing, she put her hands in her lap and waited. She saw a man in a white labcoat with a surgical mask sit down next to her, a Brittish accent speaking softly. "Well I say, what the devil would you be doing here so quiet and alone?" Cassidy looked up at him and locked her childlike brown eyes on the concerned brown ones looking back. She squinted onky a moment before recognition hit and her face lit up with a whisper. "Uncle Murdock." He out a finger up to where his lips would be and looked around. "I don't really have alot of time before they realize I snuck away. What's going on?" Cassidy looked down at her hands. "Daddy's head hurts more. He woke up today with blurry eyes and we had to use a taxi. The Doctor's told us this might be the last time they can take care of him without Co Pay. What's Co Pay?" Murdock cringed behind the mask and looked toward the rooms in use for walk in patients. "It means if Steven wants more nedical assistance, he needs to pay for part of it. Cooperative Payment." Cassidy looked at him scared. "But Daddy can't work. He isn't allowed to drive and he said he blacks out too much." Nodding, Murdock put a comforting arm around her shoulders. "Don't you worry. Uncle Murdock is here to help. And I'll figure something out. I have secret friends who can help." Cassidy tilted her head and looked confused. "Like Billy?" "No! like real friends that I keep a secret. I'll make it work abd mail you something to help, ok?" Cassidy hugged him quickly. "Ok Uncle Murdock. I miss you." He returned the hug quickly. "I miss you too, but stay strong for me alright?" She nodded as he stood up, the Brittish accent back."Well now, I must be off. I have other patients to see. Princess, I remain your humble servant." A small bow and he disappeared back the way he came. Walking righr past him was a nurse who told Cassidy she could come back and help her father.

September 1978

br /Despite Murdock's help in the form of Western Money transfers, and he had sent them a total of $2,000, the medical bills, the mortgage, and the lack of work left the Kellen's no alternative but to give up the house. Cassidy took the last of her summer to pack, and Steven had managed to settle at least a few old debts before they had to lose the house. Murdock's money didnt go wasted. It allowed them to rent a business and apartment combo, and the downstairs already had all of the equipment for a dry cleaners. Cassidy was now 13, and had been working all summer helping out at the Senior wing of the Veteran's Administration. It allowed her to see her Uncle Murdock once a week, her father still visiting once a month, and she wrote to him regularly. Murdock wasnt happy to hear about the house, but Steven assured him that having their own dry cleaning business would help pay the bills. And it was something Cassidy could help him with.

Now, Cassidy loaded the last of her stuff that she waa going to keep into the back of a neighbor's truck. Mark had offered to haul a load of things to their new place. Aside from the old cushioned chair, a few family heirlooms and sentimental things, most of their furniture and belongings were being left behind. Cassidy had fit everything she was going to keep into three boxes. Having seen the new place, Cassidy knew she wasn't going to have alot of room in the loft storage area that was going to be her bedroom. There was an alley entrance to some nareow steps, and they led to the front door. This led to the living room with a half wall island counter for dining on, and the kitchen on the other side. Off the living room was a hallway with a door to the bedroom, a door to the bathroom, and at the end, spiral stairs to a small loft that Cassidy had insisted was perfect as a bedroom. Now with the last of what they were keeping loaded, they closed the tailgate and Cassidy climbed in to the center seat. Her father, now having to wear dark glasses due to light sensativity, climbed in after her. With a final look, Cassidy said goodbye to her home of 13 years.

Murdock was quiet in the van, which wasn't normal for him at all. Hannibal glanced back and looked to Face who nodded and tried to start some conversation. "Murdock, did you make sure Billy had his bone and toys for while we are gone?" Murdock nodded but kept looking down at his Converse Sneakers. BA looked up in the rearview and growled. "Hey fool! What's wrong wit chu? Finally got you to shut up and it don't feel right." Murdock glared at the back of BA's seat before mumbling. "I got bad news this morning before we left. I'm not dealing with it well." Face looked to Hannibal and then back, Maybe we could help if we knew what was wrong?" There waa some hesitation before Murdock spoke quietly. "My neice and her father lost their home. They moved and had to give up most of their stuff. They're moving into an apartment that's a quarter of the size of their house." Face frowned sympathetically. "You've never talked about your family before, why are they losing the house? Maybe I can find a loophole somewhere for them." Murdock shook his head. "Her father has lots of medical bills and they can't afford the Co Pay. I been trying to help them, but I'm limited in what I can and can't do." Hannibal now looked in the rearview mirror at Murdock. I know its hard Captain, but we need your mind here with us if this mission is going to go smoothly." "Yes Colanol." With that Murdock had to put his depression and glumness aside and began poking the back of BA's seat. "Are we there yet?"


	4. Chapter 4

July 1980

As far as summer jobs went, Cassidy could have done worse then helping her father in the dry cleaners. while her friends were all on vacation with their families, or hanging out at the mall, she was working open to close to remove stains, iron and press cloths. her father's vision was now so bad he could only man the counter. Her visits to her Uncle Murdock were now once a month, however they had a phone booth on the corner, and Murdock made it a point to call her once a month, the date and time in a letter or on a postcard that he would mail to her. At 15, she was becoming a skim, attractive teenager, and while she kept up with her schoolwork and helping her father, she missed the morw frequent visits to her uncle. She dropped the press on some pants and wiped her forehead with a bandana wrapped wrist. she was wearing a black tee shirt and blue leggings. her brown hair was mid back and in a braid, and she was wearing flip flops. A beep alerted her to a customer walking in and she heard her father greeting them. "Good afternoon! How can we help you?" She heard multiple footsteps and she pulled the pants from the press as she heard a stern yet militant voice. "My name is Colanel Lynch, and I need to speak with Lt. Steven Kellen and Cassidy Kellen." She hear the stiffness in her father's voice as she creeped towards the curtain that divided the front and the nack. "Forgive me for not saluting, sir, but I was honorably discharged and have since lost my vision to a point where I can't see which direction you are. What can I do for you?"

Cassidy peeked out the slit of the curtain and saw two MP's and a man in green offixer formal fatigues. "I understand you and your daughter are very close, and frequently visit, a Captain H.M. Murdock at the Veteran's Administration?" Steven nodded, still stiff in his posture and responses. "He is a long time family friend. The God Father of my daughter. Is something wrong?" Lynch peered around Steven and must have seen Cassidy peeking out because he motioned for her to join them. "Come on out Ma'am, you aren't in any trouble." She slowly came out to stand beside her father, one of Steven's arms going around her shoulder. Lynch continued. "I'm trying to find out if he has ever spoken about some friends of his. Names like Hannibal, Face, BA? Or has he ever mentioned something called the A-Team?" Steven shook his head no as he kept his arm around Cassidy. "No sir, never. Who are they?" Lynch was watching Cassidy, who felt her pulse racing. 'Secret friends that fix problems.' She tried hard to remain calm and tilted her head curiously as if the topic intrigued her. "Most of the time Uncle Murdock is talking about his invisible dog Billy, or his sock friends. when he is lucid, he talks to us, not about sports teams." Lynch frowned and keot pressing. "I find that hard to believe given you were stationed with them in Da Nang for a time. He is also rumored to still be helping them, and if anyone would hear about it from him, it would be you two. You have more visits to him logged then anyone." Steven stood up now, moving Cassidy behind him. "Colanel, my daughter and I are trying to make do. I served my time and so did he. If he knows anything, he hasnt said it to us. Given what I gave for my country and the lack of help the Government has given us, I think you should go try to look into another avenue of inveatigation." Lynch frowned and gave them both a final appraisinf look before nodding. "Well then, have a good afternoon, and I'm sorry to have bothered you." With that he took his MP's and left.

Steven and Cassidy waited in the visitor room of the VA for Murdock. She was nervous since the visit from Lynch and she could have sworn she saw one of the MP's from the shop dressed as an orderly. Murdock entered the room and grinned upon seeing them. Cassidy smiled waving back and before he could reach them she ceouched down to his knee level. "Well hello Billy, how are you today?" Murdock stopped in his tracks staring down at her as Steven stood to offer a hand to Murdock. "Hey there friend. Is today a good day or a bad day?" Now Murdock knew something was wrong, because Steven hadn't asked that in over a year. Playing along he put on a bit of a stare, "Cassidy, don't pet Billy like that, he doesn't like it." She stood up, eyes moving towards the MP hiding amd then back. "Sorry Uncle Murdock." He nodded, his eyes locked on hers and gave her a reassuring smile before shaking his head quickly. "No! No no no! Billy stop that! These people didn't do anything to you!" Cassidy backed up knowing Murdock was playing it up for the MPs, but it was always a bit scary when he went into crazy mode, whether real or played up. As Murdock got louder alot of things happened very quickly.

The first was an orderly came at him pulling a needle from their pocket. The next was the MP made a quick dash to get oit of the room befofe their cover was blown. Cassidy, realizing that her Uncle's outburst had resulted in the MP leaving, didn't see the orderly moving to sedate him. Despite Steven calling her to stop, she jumped at Murdock to grab him in a hug to signal he could calm down. Murdock saw the orderly and quickly grabbed her moving her behind him protectively, becoming lucid and glaring at the orderly. "Touch my neice and I will break your arm!" As all of the room got quiet and tense, Cassidy clinging to Murdock's arm and Steven struggling to realize what happened, a man in a doctor's coat stepped in and seemed to carry an authority. "I believe we can all calm down." He waved a hand down to the orderly who backed up putting away the needle. The doctor walked over to Murdock who visibly relaxed but kept Cassidy behind him. "Dr. Richardson." The elderly doctor smiled and adjusted the thick dark frames around his eyes, a glance to Steven and then to Cassidy. "Murdock, why don't you introduce me to your friends here."

Murdock slowly moved Cassidy around to stand next to Steven ans spoke calmly, with more enthusiasm then the threat he had issued to the orderly. "This is Steven and Cassidy Kellen. Steven use to be my gunner in Nam and Cassidy is my neice and God Daughter." The doctor shook both their hands and looked intrigued at them. "I must say this is the first time I have seen such a quick transition to lucidity Murdock. A pleasure to meet you both. I'm curious if family and responsability isn't part of what triggered it." Steven frowned and reached out for Cassidy's hand which she took to reassure him she was there. "Sir, I'm sorry my daughter caused so much trouble. We only came to visit our friend. we can go now." "Nonsense," Dr. Richardson replied, "No harm done. I would actually encourage you to come back whenever you like."

He glanced at Murdock and they shared a look that Cassidy could only read to mean 'Later'. Steven shook his head. "We have to get going. The buses run on a schedule and I don't want to miss it. Say goodbye Casey." Looking very distraught, Cassidy looked to Murdock, who gave her an equally sad look and waved. "Later Casey Co Pilot." With that they both left the VA.


	5. Chapter 5

Author's Notes: This one is a longer chapter. We are getting closer to TV series real time. I'm taking some liberties with missions and such because when the series started they had been on the streets helping those that needed it already. This is all leading up to the TV series and then the plan is to do a couple episodes at a time or in between. The rating is because of some things I have planned for later chapters, flashbacks or graphic nature and of course to cover myself in case something I write is more adult then the rating says.

January 1981

The thing about winter rain in Los Angeles is it is cold. The weather may be nice and sunny a lot of the time, but in the winter, the rain is downright freezing. Even long time residents have to wear sweaters or hoodies and bundle up against the cold. Cassidy pulled her dad's army jacket close and around the bundle of newspapers she had. Walking swiftly down the street, she had one hand holding the jacket closed while the other carried a grocery bag. She was almost 16 years old, and starting to mature a bit with long brown hair that was wavy and starting to get untamed. Soft brown eyes and thin frame with child like features. She looked almost smaller wearing the army green jacket with division insignias and the name Kellen on the front. It was the heaviest rainproof jacket she could have grabbed though. Her hair had been trussed up in a bandana and was spilling out giving her a homeless drowned rat sort of look. Moving around people that were also in a hurry, she turned the corner to the little dry cleaners and upstairs apartment that was her building. It was still early so her father wasn't awake, the medication making sure of that.

Steven Kellen, her father, was slowly losing his sight, and that meant he had eye drops and medications to take. Combined with being a Vietnam Veteran, he was taking sleeping pills to sleep undisturbed at night, and they often kept him asleep until 10am easily. What had started as headaches and blurry vision infrequently had gotten more frequent. Now he had headaches every day. His vision was so dim, blurred and light sensitive he took to wearing sunglasses to try and ease the pain of even the softest light bulbs. This left Cassidy to do a lot more around the house. She cleaned; she cooked, sent out payments for bills and did the grocery shopping. She opened and closed the shop downstairs and did most of the work either before school, after school and late into the night. Her weekends and vacation were all work now, and she had to take care of her father. He was limited to running the register and folding anything that was squared. Despite all of this, Cassidy always made sure to laugh and spend time with him making light of everything they did. No matter how hard it got, she never complained about what she had to do, nor did she slack on any of it either.

Now, she passed the closed Dry Cleaners, because they were not open on Sundays, and went down the alley to the grated door that led to open steps going up to the apartment door. She pulled the iron door shut behind her and trudged up the stairs to unlock the door and step into the dark quiet apartment. Cassidy kicked off her shoes and set down the bag of groceries, carefully opening the jacket and setting the newspapers on a table. She hung up her dad's jacket and began putting the groceries away and setting out bread, butter and jam, and making coffee. Her father would be awake in a short while, and then she would go downstairs to try and catch up on work for the week. Until then, she grabbed some scissors and moved to the living room, starting to go through the newspapers carefully looking for special articles. A few months ago, a Colonel named Lynch had come around asking about the A Team. He even sent spies to follow them to the VA during a visit with Murdock to try and get information. Since then she hadn't been allowed to visit. Her father still went and would be going later today, but she was limited to phone calls whenever Murdock chose to call her. He tried to call her at least every other week, and would tell her of adventures in other countries. It didn't take her long to realize these were not his normal delusions, but recounts of actual things in the news that the A Team had been a part of. So she reveled in his stories and genuinely felt special that he would trust her with that knowledge. Cassidy never asked where he was going next, only where he had been and what it was like. Always there was a dream worthy description and a promise to take her flying.

Cutting out an article, Cassidy smiled to herself wondering if she was going to get a call after her father's visit to Murdock, or if she would have to wait. She set the article aside and kept looking through the newspaper before setting it aside and checking the next one. She was getting a pretty big pile of stories where people were saved, small businesses were able to fight corruption, and small countries had mercenaries kicked out by the A Team. She imagined in all of them her Uncle flying in to save the day, or transporting the famous team to their destination with the skill and expertise she knew he was capable of. A wishful sigh escaped her lips and she started cutting out another article. Some weren't the A Team, but she could always compare them to what her Uncle Murdock said later. A noise caught her attention and Cassidy looked up to see her father walking down the hall for the kitchen. He was dressed, had his sunglasses on and was using both hands to feel the walls. Moving into the kitchen to focus on his breakfast, Cassidy looked down at the newspaper again. "Breakfast is on the counter ready to be made. Butter and Jam and bread left of the fridge and coffee in the pot behind the jam." Steven smiled and slowly started making himself breakfast.

"Good morning Casey sweet heart. How are the papers today?" She shrugged, always acting like he could see her. "Not that many stories, and it's raining cats and dogs outside. I'm almost done and then I was going to head to the shop to get caught up on Friday's orders. At least get done everything due Monday." Steven nodded sipping the coffee. "Maybe they are trying to lay low and avoid too much attention. That is part of why Murdock stays in the mental ward." Cassidy looked at him curious. "I thought it was because he had problems in the head?" Steven nodded. "He does, but he also can be left alone there, no one will ask him too many questions. Believe me if he could leave, he would, and he would probably move in here with us, or to a bigger place." She looked down at her newspapers. "I wish I could go with you today. I miss Uncle Murdock, and I really want to see him again, more than once or twice a year." Steven shook his head. "Casey, last time you and I were both there you got between an orderly with a needle and Murdock. I know you love him sweetie, but that kind of behavior isn't safe. Until I'm sure there won't be a repeat, you will just have to wait for his letters. You two write all the time, it's practically the same thing." Cassidy grumbled putting her scissors and newspapers away, the articles going into a small drawer in the living room. "I still wish I could see him more often." Steven shook his head and finished his coffee, making sure to eat some toast and try to put things away. "I'm taking a cab and will probably be gone most of the day. Want anything while I'm out?" She shook her head standing up and moved to put on her only other shoes, and the only ones that weren't wet, black flats that slid on without needing to be laced. "Nah, I'll be in the shop all day. See if I can't catch up on Friday's work so I can get some sleep for school tomorrow. My teacher says if I keep up the way I'm going I can skip a grade. I could graduate a year early and be able to help out even more." Steven nodded, squinting behind his sunglasses to try and see her. "You are a smart girl, but don't forget to make time for yourself to grasp what you are learning. Once you graduate we can try to do college if that's something you want to do."

Cassidy paused and nodded in thought. "I'll think about it, but I want to make sure you are alright before I go off to a college or more school work." She kissed him on the cheek and snagged his military jacket again. "I have your jacket dad, mine doesn't fit anymore." Steven nodded and patted her back. "Go, I'll see you tonight for dinner." With a final wave, even if he couldn't see it, she headed downstairs to the shop.

The dry cleaner that they had below their apartment, was basic, and offered quite a few services. It had come with two large industrial wash machines, three large dryers, two steam tables, two dry cleaning sprayers and a stain removal bin with washboard and lines to hang cloths for spraying. It also came with four ironing boards, two of which had built in flat press hook ups, and multiple wooden hard top surfaces for folding or sorting laundry. Unlocking the door, she kept the shade pulled down and relocked it behind her. The large glass window next to the door had two slatted shutters to cover it and she flipped on some of the lights shuddering as she waited for her body to adjust to the cold temperature from the rain. The entrance area was a simple waiting section with the register in front, two love seats and a small TV with antennae on the right. Prices were listed behind the counter and on the far wall, and the counter had a sectional that lifted and allowed her into the back. A few more lights switched on, the minimum she needed to get her work done, and she turned on the rotating conveyor belt so she could look for the blue tags that meant Monday's work. Turning on the press iron table to get it going she began filling all the machines with cleaners and spray and water. Small buckets of starch and spray bottles of water at each work station. Cassidy's system was to set up every work station so she could move to a new one each day of work. This helped her get going faster and keep the orders straight, and kept all the equipment running on rotation instead of one machine all the time. Turning on the radio, she rolled the work station next to the belt and began pulling down blue tagged clothing to press and iron.

Steven stepped from the cab and handed the driver one of his three five dollar bills. He knew how much the fare would be by now, as well as how much to tip the driver and what to carry on himself. With a thank you, and his cane out, Steven squinted and headed into the Veteran's Administration. He let the nurse check his ID and smiled as he fumbled to try an sign the sheet for visitors. "Steven Kellen to see Captain Murdock." The nurse smiled and gently took the pen from his hands. "I'll fill that out for you Mr. Kellen. He's in the Recreation Room currently. Give me a minute and I'll help you to it." With an appreciative nod, Steven waited and listened to the sounds of the Psychiatric Ward. He could hear thumping from the patients in their rooms. He could hear moaning, laughing and even crying. He could hear TV's and radios, and video game machines from the Arcade room. The nurse finished the form and moved around the desk to take Steven's arm. "Right this way."

Squinting, Steven could make out a few blurred images of people and doorways. As they entered the Rec Room, Murdock's voice was heard over all the others in the room, as well as the radio. "Enter your majesty! The King has arrived my friends. All hail the king!" A round of applause went up and Steven halted as the nurse who was helping him tried to get order back in the room. "All of you calm down. Mr. Murdock, you have a visitor. Please try to contain yourself, or I'll have to send you to your room." With a smirk, Steven moved forward and was rewarded with a warm brotherly embrace from Murdock. "Steven! How have you been buddy? Still working on the eyesight?" Murdock snapped his fingers in front of Steven's face as if testing his vision and hearing. Steven jerked back seeing the hand in his face and grinned. "H.M. It's good to see you. Eyesight has been better, but I'm getting by. Lots of doctor's visits and medications and so forth." Murdock moved them towards one of the tables to get them both a cup of coffee as he listened.

"How's my Casey Co Pilot? You still not letting her come visit?" Murdock looked at Steve hopefully, despite knowing that Steve probably couldn't see the expression on Murdock's face. "Look Murdock," Steven sighed. "I'll let her come back to visit once I know she isn't going to do something as stupid as what she did before. She could have gotten hurt, and she could have gotten you hurt." Murdock nodded moving the cup of coffee into Steven's hand. "I know. I just miss spending time with her. I won't know why, but things are less crazy and jumbled in my mind when she's around. And I don't have so many nightmares." Steven nodded tilting his head. "She does have a nice calming effect on people. Even the customers like to stay and talk to her in the evenings when she is working. I'm a little worried what will happen if I lose my eyesight altogether. Or if something really bad were to happen to me." Murdock put a hand on one of Steven's "Look brother, I am her Godfather and Uncle. I will do everything in my power to make sure she is alright, no matter what happens to either of you. I owe you both at least that much." Smiling, Steven sipped the coffee and nodded. "I might have to start giving her money to do her own shopping pretty soon. She's getting taller and growing up fast. She outgrew her coat and has been borrowing mine from Nam. I offered to get her a new one but she says she likes mine." Murodock chuckled and the two of them continued to enjoy their conversation and visit for the rest of the afternoon.

Cassidy wiped her forehead of the sweat from the steam table. She had a few more items to go before all that was left was folding and bagging the restaurant linens. If she could get this all done, she would be a day ahead and could get some sleep tonight for school. As she nodded her head to the music, the conveyor clicking softly behind the music, the phone at the front began to ring. With a glance up, she noted it was 4 o'clock in the afternoon. It couldn't be her father because he would just be heading home from Uncle Murdock's visit. She walked to the receiver, turning the music down as she went, and answered the phone curiously. "Dry Cleaning?" There was silence on the other end. Her pulse began to race as Cassidy swallowed her nerves back down. "Hello? I'm sorry we are closed for the day, we're open tomorrow morning at 10am." She could hear someone breathing on the other end of the receiver and the hairs on the back of her neck began to stand up. "I can hear you. This isn't funny!" The glass window suddenly shattered and a large bang hit the wooden shutters causing her to scream and slam down the receiver. She grabbed a wooden baseball bat from under the counter and ran to the front door, peeking out from behind the shade. There was no one there, and she opened the door to check the damage to the window. As Cassidy was looking at the large piece of concrete stuck against one of the wooden shutters, she heard a slam from the phone booth and turned to see a young man with dark hair running from the area. As much as she wanted to chase the person who she assumed called her to distract her, she knew the window would have to be cleaned up and taken care of. She just hoped her father wouldn't be too angry when he found out they had to replace the window now.


	6. Chapter 6

April 1981

Steven stood back with the camera in hand. He looked out of place with his thick sunglasses, white walking stick handing from one arm, and the camera tilted as Cassidy stood in front of the store. They had gotten the broken window replaced, and she had taken the time to watch how the company that replaced the window, wrote their logo in the corner. Taken a mental note of the paint and method, she had saved some money and painted the store name and hours on the new glass. It had taken some time, but their small store front now looked more official, and the hope was it would draw more attention to their business. Laughing Cassidy tried to tell her father where to point the camera and told him to take the picture throwing her hands up in the air in delight at the last minute. Steven smiled and stepped forward offering the camera to Cassidy. "Looks like you got this done just in time for your birthday." Cassidy smiled taking the camera and winding the reel before holding it up to snap a quick picture of him. "I heard that young lady." She shrugged winding the roll. "Tomorrow is my birthday. If I want a picture of you, I can take it." Steven put an arm around her shoulder. "You'll be 16 years old. Time flies when you have a child." Cassidy leaned on her father and pushed them both in the direction of the alley apartment entrance. He continued to talk. "It's your sweet 16 this year. I think you deserve something special. More then just your choice of a place to eat out." She thought about that as she opened the door, ushering him in. She grabbed the mail and followed him slowly up, reaching around him to open the apartment door. Once inside, she opened some windows to give light, as her father had no need for it as much as he use to. "Something special huh? Like a later curfew maybe? Or new sneakers?" Steven smiled but it was sad. "I was thinking of letting you go see your Uncle Murdock tomorrow." Cassidy paused and stared at him.

In the last few months, she had to deal with the shop, more doctor visits, helping her father put eye medication in, school and keeping the house in order. She had gotten two calls from her Uncle Murdock and clipped more articles that could have been the A-Team. Getting a chance to see him again was something special, and she barely contained her squeal as she tackled her father in a hug letting the mail fall to the floor. "Thank you! Yes I want to go!" Steven laughed and hugged her back. "I know you've been doing a lot, and I think you deserve more privileges. Also, yes, your curfew is being turned back to 11pm on school nights, Midnight on weekends. But you need to spend some of that time on yourself and not so much on the shop." Nodding Cassidy started picking up the mail and they sorted through the bills and advertisements. Once all of those were situated, Cassidy began making dinner and getting the details from her father for her visit with her Uncle in the morning.

Murdock was staring at the wall of the van. He had a lot on his mind and not all of it was Billy and comic books. The team were on their way back to Los Angeles and he had requested an early re admittance to the Veteran's Administration. Their mission had taken longer then expected, and he was hopeful that he would be out of solitary, or allowed to see Cassidy by the time she came to visit. Between her subtle hints, his subtle requests, and Steven's good heart ed nature, Steven had finally agreed to let Cassidy visit. Murdock had embraced him in a big hug and marked the date on his calendar, but a week before, Face had shown up to con him out of the VA. Their mission had been almost standard for what they liked to do. Bad guys bullying a small business. Business owners had their store for multiple generations and didn't want to lose it. Bad guys had been moving guns through the are and wanted to buy up all the stores to make a ghost town that existed on paper but not in real life so no one would question the shipments. After some fancy on the spot crafting and ingenuity, and some gun play, they had managed to stop the bad guys and get the town back up and running. Now they were driving back, and Murdock was a mix of excitement for seeing Cassidy, and anxiety at possibly being denied that right if Face couldn't get him back into the VA safely.

"Murdock, is everything alright? You've been awfully silent over there, and I think even Billy is getting confused, he hasn't made a noise." Face tried to coax a response from their quiet pilot. Hannibal glanced over his shoulder and saw a wistful smile and distant look in Murdock's eyes. "Face, I think he's alright." BA was driving and looked up in the rear view mirror. "Fool is finally quiet and you all just gonna make him crazy again. Leave him be Face." Face looked forward incredulously. "Am I the only one concerned by the extended silence? The request to go back to the VA early? The lack of response from Murdock since we left New Mexico?" Murdock looked over at Face. "I just have a lot on my mind and can't wait to get back to the VA for visiting time." Steven again?" Asked Hannibal. Murdock nodded slowly, not wanting to elaborate about Cassidy. It wasn't something he really wanted to hide from the team, but they had all had each other, and they always helped people with money. The Kellen's didn't have money, and they relied on Murdock for support both morally and financially. It just felt like sharing that detail, and his responsibility to Cassidy, might make him more of a liability. BA rarely went to visit his mother. Hannibal almost never talked about his family, or the like. The only one of them with public relationships that got in the way really was Face, but he had so many it almost didn't count. Face tried to grasp onto the conversation now that Murdock had been talking "Didn't Kellen have a daughter? Catherine? Cassandra?" "Cassidy Corrected Murdock. She's getting to be a fine young woman, and with Steven still losing his eyesight, she's had to do double the work around the house." Hannibal nodded. "We gave a lot for our country, doesn't seem like the country wants to ever give back to us." Ba growled from the front. "Steven a good guy. He make it through. Always did."

Face watched as Murdock smiled thinking of the Kellens. He knew that they were the closest to real family Murdock had. The whole team knew it, but they gave him his privacy. Of the entire team, he was the only one that took his share and made it disappear. Everyone else let Face invest or spend it, but they knew what Murdock used his money for, and they didn't really have a reason to say anything about it. As Murdock was smiling and thinking, Face pulled out a clipboard. "Let's go over your story for when I check you back in." He looked up and had Murdock's full attention, the crazy, happy attitude back.

Cassidy woke up on her 16th Birthday and sat up to face the mirror in her small loft bedroom. Her hair was wild and bed headed. She still looked sleepy, but she was 16, and today she was going to see her Uncle Murdock. Getting dressed, she brushed the mess of hair back behind her ears. She was wearing jeans with black flat slip ons. A white blouse and multi colored vest. Her hair was held back with a headband and she was wearing a multitude of home made bracelets, non working watches and junk wrist bands that she had made for herself. Hurrying down the small steps to the living room, she was surprised to see her father had managed to make breakfast. He usually slept in on Saturdays, and she was expecting to make him breakfast. Sitting down to toast and peanut butter, she eat quickly, watching her father and waiting to be told how this would work. Steven sipped his coffee waiting for her to finish her breakfast and be ready to go before blindly reached into a pocket pulling out $15 in five dollar bills. "I usually take a taxi to and from. It's a four dollar ride and tip them a dollar each time. The other five dollars is for lunch from the cafeteria. Murdock knows you're coming and the nurses know as well. I'm going to take care of some things around here and I'm going to be at that new doctor's down the street. So please try to be home by 6pm and we can do dinner for your birthday." Cassidy nodded listening to everything and took the money from her father. "Thank you so much dad!" She got up and hugged him and he laughed hugging her tight and, kissing her forehead, gave her a gentle shove towards the door. "Go, the earlier you go, the more time you get." Not wanting to miss out on all the time she could, she skipped out of the apartment and down to the street hailing a cab.

The Veteran's Administration was busy as normal on Saturdays. It was the easiest day for people to visit friends and family, so Cassidy found herself weaving through some people at the main entrance. Waiting for her turn in line, she looked around, smiling to an elderly lady who was sitting in the lobby waiting for something. Cassidy had been here with her father in the past, but this was the first time she was alone. Signing in, she had to remove some of her bracelets to comply with visitor regulations, but was given a sticker badge, and the nurse smiled escorting her towards the door to the back gardens. Cassidy fidgeted with the hem of her vest a bit, peeking into a few rooms, and seeing some patients that were locked in their rooms. Some in straight jackets, some so medicated they had their faces pressed against the window of their room, drooling. As the nurse opened the back door, Cassidy blinked at the sun and looked around the large, hedge trimmed and stone path gardens. It seemed they were always doing some kind of landscaping or interior painting to make things more pleasant for the patients. Looking around, Cassidy slowly walked into the garden, the nurse motioned towards a bench, and Cassidy walked around to face the man sitting still as a statue, eyes closed and hands on his knees tight.

"Uncle Murdock? What are you doing?" He held up one finger, eyes squeezing shut. "Shh. I'm waiting for my niece to get here. It's her Birthday, and I want to be a surprise for her." Cassidy grinned and stood in front of him waiting. Murdock opened one eye, and then another and suddenly stood up. "Surprise! It's Cassidy and she's 16 today! Happy Birthday!" He quickly wrapped her in a hug, which was tightly returned as she laughed. "Thank you Uncle Murdock. I'm so glad to get to see you." Murdock moved her to sit on the bench and kept an arm over her shoulder. "So how are you this fine, sunny birthday darlin?" Cassidy looked around and then back to him. "Much better now. I missed you a lot." Murdock nodded. "I know, but your father wanted you to be safe, and I have had some things to work on. It shouldn't be so long between visits." Cassidy leaned into him looking out at the garden, feeling safe, and content. "Is that weird Colonel Lynch still coming around? Bothering you?" Murdock nodded. "Yup. But I make sure to keep him guessing. He been bothering you and Steven?"She shook her head. "No. He came by once after he showed up here, but I think he realized dad had more important things to deal with, so he stopped coming around." They both seemed to be processing this as Cassidy sighed. "Dad's going blind. The doctor's give him a few more months of limited light sight, and then he'll lose it. What am I suppose to do when that happens? He won't talk about it or plan for it. It's like whenever someone wants to talk about what he did in the war." She looked at him as if he had the answers and Murdock looked down at her, conflict in his eyes. "Your father never told you why he left Vietnam, did he?" Cassidy shook her head no. Murdock looked away trying to decide if it was really his place to explain it, or not. Cassidy put a hand on his chin so he would look at her. Soft brown eyes met conflicted brown ones. "Uncle Murdock, if it's too painful, you don't have to tell me." He couldn't take his eyes off of her, but spoke softly "You have a right to know."


	7. Chapter 7

Author's Note: This is the second half of the previous Chapter. It goes back to Vietnam, and is a bit graphic. Again, I don't own the team, but I've got the rating set for a reason.

Vietnam 1967

Sergant Steven Kellen was cleaning and checking the large M-75 Belt fed gun that he manned on the UH-1. His pilot, Captain H.M. Murdock was receiving orders and LZ coordinates for where they were going, and Kellen wanted to make sure there wouldn't be any jams. His wife back home was raising their daughter alone, and he didn't get nearly enough time on the phone with both of them. Being a gunner on the Huey meant he had to be quick to fire and quick to stop. A jammed, un maitenenced gun could cost lives. Steven Kellen had been one of the few hot shots on the flame crew who could spot friend or foe within a hairs breath of pulling the trigger. It was his fast reflexes and quick sight that got him transffered to the gun ships. His excellent record of kills, downed enemy choppers and lack of casualties to friendly fire had put him with Captain H.M. "Howlin Mad" Murdock. One of the craziest, but best Huey pilots the war had ever had. On Steven's first flight with the crazed pilot he learned two things. First was that Murdock truly did howl and bark and sing during manuevers and take off and during hot zones. The second, was Murdock always did his job, and never questioned or ordered Steven to do his. They had a respectable agreement when they started, which didn't normally happen. All Murdock cared about was dropping off and picking up grunts. All Kellen cared about was killing Charlie and keeping Murdock's bird in the air. Their experience made them grow close, and the two were like brothers within a year.

He had just finished stacking the belts and pin mounting the gun when Murdock stuck his head into the doorway. He was younger then Kellen, and it showed on his face. Despite the war going on, he didn't look any different then a man getting ready to go fishing. "Kellen! What's red, black and white all over?" Steven paused and stared at him."What?" Murdock rolled his eyes. "Come on man, what's red, black and grey all over?" Steven shook his head and shrugged. "I don't know, a newspaper." "Nope!" Murdock grinned. "A Zebra with lipstick on." Kellen couldn't help but laugh at the answer and climbed out of the back. "Murdock, you could make light of any situtation. Don't ever change." Murdock leaned on the helicopter, a hand resting behind him on the slightly dinged green metal near the cockpit. "Guns all clear?" Steven nodded. "Yeah, I made sure they were all clean and maitenenced since I knew you were getting orders." Murdock nodded. "How's Rebecca and Cassidy?" Steven grinned and pulled a photo from his pocket. "Here, they're good. Rebecca says Cassidy is already walking around the house and getting into everything. She's also started trying to say your name." Murdock looked from the picture to Steven and then back. "I look forward to hearing it when we get back stateside. We got some R&R comin up. I think I'll spend it with your family, if that's alright." Steven looked a bit surprised. Murdock had never asked before, he didn't have to. "Of course. You're the only family we got Murdock, and I can't think of anywhere else you would go." Murdock looked out over the tarmack at the other hueys and didn't reply. Steven didn't like it. "H.M. What is it?" Murdock looked at him. "We are leaving tomorrow morning to drop off rescue crews that are going to hunt down and destroy some POW camps. We come back, refuel and escort the Medevacs to the LZ and retrieve surivivors." Steven nodded watching Murdock. "Normal stuff. What's wrong with this one?" Murdock shook his head squinting. "I dunno, something just feels off. Make sure to give Rebecca and Cassidt my love tonight when you get some phone time. I'm going to go double check some things." Steven gawked as Murdock started walking away. "Captain, I don't have any phone time left this month!" Murdock turned walking backwards and gave him a mock salute. "Captain's orders. Use my time. It's already been transferred." Murdock turned away and continued to walk as Steven watched him. Whatever was bugging Murdock, now had Steven thinking as he looked at the guns. Another check of ammo and the slides wouldn't hurt, and he got to work.

The following morning, Murdock had finished their pre flight check and Steven was manning the M60, the other guns stowed away or mounted on the other side. They had made room for as many grunts as they could. Kellen watched them all pile in. A mix of new recruits and grizzled old veterans. The blades were whirling and the grunts were laughing and yelling at each other over the noise. Kellen heard Murdock over his radio and headphones. "How many we got?" Kellen waited a moment longer before seeing grunts move to another chopper and motioned to the ground crew for no more. "We got 18. Almost max capacity but they're all holding mesh." Murdock suddenly let out a howl that could raise the hairs on your neck as the chopper took off and veered to the left. "Kellen, I need you to count how many birds are in the air as we leave. Once we get past the marker, you know what to do." Steven must have had a confused look on his face, but the grunts may have mistaken it for reaction to the opera singing that now came from the front. Not questioning Murdock's request, Steven counted the hueys in the air and told Murdock on the radio. "Captain, theres 5 birds behind us." Not getting a reply he shook his head, strapped himself to the gun mounted on the side of the chopper and suddenly turned his gun to the trees. His vision seemed to tunnel and he blanked out everyone in the bird, focused on his job at hand.

There were still a good distance from the LZ when Steven began opening fire into the trees. The faint colored patches that appeared and dropped showed the VC that were probably scouts in the trees. Steven couldn't hear it, but the few grunts paying attention whistled at his marksmanship. "Damn, dude don't play around." There was suddenly pinging on the bottom of the huey and on the sides, Murdock starting to rise and veer, and Steven swiveled and moved, sometimes crouching, sometimes standing to be able to see out the door and continued to fire into the trees. There were some moments of reprieve from the gunshots, but it was only after Steven would unload a long volley into them. Murdock hollered over theintercom. "Get ready to get out Muchachos! We are going down and dropping yous off!" Steven heard Murdock over the gunfire. The only voice he was listening to as he continued his assault. As the huey began to drop, he pushed the M60 aside and grabbed a large assault rifle with half scope and leaned forward starting to pick snipers and gunmen from the trees. This was survival. He needed to kill these people. If he didn't, they would shoot down the chopper, and would kill everyone. He had to kill them. He had to kill them all. As they got lower, his aim got higher, letting the grunts take on anyone on the ground. He held the gun upright and quickly counted how many got off. "18, cleared and empty Captain!" Murdock let out another howl and began to ascent back up and out of the trees. As Steven looked out, he saw a guy in the trees with a small RPG. Opening fire, he quickly sprayed the whole area and saw the guy drop, but also saw the rocket hurtling towards them. Hearing the whistle he flew backwards, the harness keeping him from going far from the gun mount, and yanked the pin holding the M60 in place. It dropped from the side and hit the rpg as Murdock jerked up, the explosion adding to the upward lift and Steven gripped the mesh. Murdock hollered over the headphones. "You still with me Kellen?" Steven was removing the other gun from the other side of the chopper and mounting it to where he was. "I'm here but I lost out Hour of Power." Murdock groaned over the intercom before speaking sympathetically. "She was a brave soul, and shall be missed. We will mourn her properly when we are done with this damned day." Laughing, Kellen began unloading with the new gun as the pings on the bottom of the huey slowed, and then ceased as they returned to base.

Once they were back and fueled, they were told new coordinates to go pick up survivors and POWs. Steven got more ammo to replace what was lost and a large red cross magnet was added to the sides of their huey to match the large medical only chopper behind them. Kellen wiped away the sweat from his face before climbing back in the huey. Murdock was double checking everything when Steven gave him the all clear over the headset. "How many birds we got?" Steven puzzled and peered out the door and he felt as if time slowed to a crawl. Eyes wide, he leaned back in his seat starting to breath a bit faster. "Kellen? How many?" Wrong. It was wrong. Half the amount to pick up. They weren't expecting a lot of survivors. They had added red cross magnets to a gunship, which would make it stand out more. This whole thing stunk. "Steven!" Murdock hollered on the radio. "Are you ok? Are you there?" Steven swallowed back the bile in his throat and croaked out. "We are two birds in the sky Captain. I repeat. One following, that's all." The silence he got in response let him know he was heard, and that Murdock was equally unsure how to procede.

They got to the landing zone. Steven was getting concerned because it was hotter then normal. Murdock had made two attempts to land. There was so much gunfire that Steven couldn't lean out, he had to keep ducking back. The medevac was waiting for Murdock to find a clear way in, and Steven was in the zone trying to clear the area for Murdock and wasn't getting much headway. "Captain, I can't get you a clear way down. It's going to be hot the whole way." Murdock barked a howl and turned the helicopter around and tried to go in a couple trees over. Steven never saw the canister, it came in the opposite side of the chopper but thick yellow smoke soon filled the back and the tear gas began choking him. He gasped over the coms and Murdock stopped trying to land and shot upright to try and swivel and vent the back. "Hang in there Kellen! I'm trying to get it clear. Kellen heard the pings getting closer towards the front and heard them on the sides. "Murdock! I can't see! This junk is in my eyes!" Murdock swiveled and the canister dropped out of the chopper and he tried to swerve to get the smoke clear. Steven blinked through his tears and tried to pull in the gun. He hit the wrong park and the gun fired auto. He heard the pings, the cries and threw his hands up as Murdock hollered over the com. "Don't fire! You're aimed at the Medevac!" Steven rubbed his eyes trying to clear them and heard a whistle. "Evasive maneuvers! Murdock RPG!" The next thing he felt was the vibrations as the medical chopper exploded from the rocket. Murdock turned the stick hard muttering to himself "Damn, damn, damn." Steven barely got his head out in time to see the flailing arms of the pilot of the medical chopper as his bird went down and blew up upon impact. The smoke mixed with the tear gas thathad been launched into their huey caused him close his eyes again and lean back gripping the mesh. "Kellen?" Murdock came overe the com, but Steven couldn't reply. Had he shot the medevac? Was it his fault they got shot down? It was certainly his fault they couldn't pick up anyone from the zone. And then his mind snapped and he bagan to cry. Murdock felt his own heart break hearing Steven cying over the coms. He tried to speak soothingly at him between letting the radio know they were coming back and trying to explain what happened.

April 1981

Cassidy sat watching her Uncle Murdock retell what had happened to her father. He was staring at the ground, his eyes looked lost and his hands were shaking as he remembered. She reached over and gently took both of his hands moving the kneel in front of him so she was looking up at him while he was staring. Murdock kept talking, staring right through her. "I couldn't say if he shot it down or not. I was too busy trying to get the tear gas out of the back of the chopper. He got 2 weeks of R&R and came back a different man. Not long after your mother died and he was so hesitant to pull the trigger they discharged him to section 8 and let him go home to watch over you." Murdock finally seemed to see her and stroked her cheek. "Cassidy, whatever you are told, or have been told, your father saved a lot of lives. Not many men could do what he did. And he had done his very best to raise you. I feel bad I haven't been able to do more." Cassidy moved to stand and gave him a tight hug. "You do plenty Uncle Murdock. You do plenty." Murdock suddenly stiffened and started to shake all over. Not sure what else to do, she continued to hold him. Murdock whispered, his eyes squeezed shut, but the flashbacks and memories were already fading as he focused on her. "Why is it you make all the terrible things go away, where medicine and doctor have failed?" Smiling, Cassidy moved to sit back next to him. "Because I accept them for you. And that makes them leave you alone." Murdock just stared at her and she bit her lip. "So...I'm here all day, what is there to do around here for fun?" Murdock blinked as his focus came back and he slowly smiled. "Want to fly kites with me? I know how to make um, and we have all the supplies inside." Cassidy nodded grinning. "I've always wanted to fly. I guess that's close enough."


	8. Chapter 8

Author's note: I'm glad people like this enough to follow it. I'm sorry if it seems slow but I have future portions written and I'm trying to fill in instead of back and forth. I don't own the A-Team but I wish I did.

August 1981

Cassidy shuffled the three paper grocery bags in her arms and waited for the crosswalk to tell her to walk. As she looked around she noticed some of the small stores in the neighborhood were either closing or gone. With a frown, she heard the ticking of the sign telling her time to walk and she hurried in the cross walk headed for home. Three blocks from home was a small grocery store that had a deli connected to it. Cassidy had gone around to resturaunts and stores and offered to do their linens for free in exchange for product, and that meant groceries were now half the price for her and her father. All she had to do was wash, iron and fold their table cloths, towels and napkins. She wanted to make the same deal to other shop owners, but it seemed a lot of them were going out of business. Their own shop had been having some troubles lately. More strange phone calls, two more broken windows, and Cassidy had come downstairs to find her father arguing with a businessman about their lease on the store versus the apartment. Apparently the man didn't like that fact that they owned the apartment, and leased the store. It meant they couldn't just buy the whole thing or cancel the lease.

A look both ways and Cassidy crossed an alley heading for the next street which would put her on her own block. School was going to start up soon. She was going this weekend for an evaluation at the High School, which offered her to skip from 11th grade and go right to 12th if she scored high enough. She could do this to graduate sooner, but would not graduate with honors. Steven didn't like the idea and told her that she would get more college grants and scholorships if she graduated on time with better scores, but he was now legally blind, and couldn't do a lot of things that he had been able to help with, and that meant Cassidy needed to be home more. She had mentioned, only once, the idea of dropping out, but Steven had told her she wasn't allowed, and even got Murdock to back him up on that decision. Now she was studying hard, doing most of the work in the store, and trying to do whatever her father couldn't around the apartment.

Cassidy nodded to the Barber, Mr. Jericho, who was sitting on his stoop, and Cassidy looked up to see if the light was red for her to walk and ran into someone because she wasn't looking. She dropped two of the bags and stumbled trying to turn so she wouldn't land on her elbow but her back, because winded was better then a broken arm. Someone grabbed her shoulder to keep her from falling and she didn't hear the bags hit the ground. "I'm so sorry! It's my fault." She began as she turned to see who had caught her. A large black man with a Mohawk, and lots of gold around his neck and on his hands, had caught her by the shoulder. A young man in a suit had managed to grab the two bags together and was standing from where he had caught them at a crouch. He had sandy brown hair and a face that was both trusting and youthful. The black man spoke first. "It's alright. You ok little mama?" Blinking at them both she nodded. "Yes, thank you. I'm sorry again, I was distracted." She motioned to the bags of groceries. "I can get those, thank you for grabbing them." The young man smiled disarmingly at her. "Oh, I think it's alright, no harm done. You carrying all these bags by yourself? Walking by yourself?" Cassidy nodded, "My home is just on the next block, I can manage." She made a move to take the two bags and he kept the bags just out of reach. "Above the Dry Cleaners?" Now she stopped and looked between them both. "How did you know that?" The black man took the bags from younger man and began walking. "I'll take these. You gonna drop them if you ain't payin attention." Looking more confused, Cassidy looked between them as the younger man offered her an arm. "We have a friend who lives there. More a friend of a friend, and we were on our way back from checking up on him. But walking back won't be a problem. Miss Kellen."

She took his arm slowly and must have looked confused but gripped the remaining bag in her hand. "Who are you?" The young man kept smiling as he strolled with her towards her home."My name is Templeton Peck, but my friends call me Face. That other gentleman is BA Baracus. We were checking in on your father for our friend Murdock." Cassidy's face lit up. "You know my Uncle Murdock?" Face gave her a look that seemed to read that he had put something together in his head. "Yes, we work together sometimes." Cassidy blinked and she felt her heart beat pick up. The A-Team, or at least some of their team, were carrying her groceries home! "Well, I appreciate the help and the walk. Do you check up on my father and me often? I've never seen either of you before." Face shook his head no. "Some things came up in this neighborhood and we were asked to check up, that's all. You know I remember your father in Vietnam, he was quite a marksman. We use to make bets on how much ammunition he would burn through." Cassidy grinned and looked ahead as they crossed the last street. BA was already turning into the alley to the apartment entrance and she noticed a black van with a red stripe parked outside the dry cleaners. "Sounds like him. He doesn't talk about that time much though." Face nodded and let her go first up the stairs. She heard her father and BA talking as she walked in.

"I appreciate it BA, and I'll have to thank Peck when he and Casey get here. You sure he isn't hitting on her?" Steven was standing near the kitchen divider as BA was putting the bags on the counter. Cassidy added her own bag and walked over putting her hand on Stevens forearm to signal it was her. "No dad, Face was being a polite gentleman." Face looked hurt from the doorway. "Are you kidding? Murdock would kill me if I tried to put any moves on Cassidy. Not that you aren't attractive dear, but your Uncle is crazy and that's a fact according to the state of California." BA grunted agreement. "Fool is crazy as they come." Steven smiled and held out a hand. "Well, thank you again for the visit and walking Cassidy back." BA shook his hand firmly with a smile. "Keep the faith brotha." With that, they all said their goodbyes and BA and Face left again. Cassidy moved to the window and peered out the shutters, watching them get into the black van and drive off. "They were the A-Team dad!" Steven chuckled and felt along the counter for the bags of groceries. "They are helping some store owners a few blocks down and some of it effects this neighborhood. They wanted to make sure we haven't been having any trouble." Cassidy thought about that and looked to her father. "Does that mean Uncle Murdock is with them?" Steven frowned. "What makes you think he is with them instead of in the VA?" Cassidy shrugged and moved to start putting groceries away. "I'm not stupid or a child dad. I've put the pieces together and heard the nurses talking about all of his "break outs". I'm almost positive they sneak him out."

Steven said nothing as she put away the groceries. Then he moved to sit in the living room. "Are you ready for your evaluation test this weekend?" Cassidy nodded and kept putting groceries away. She knew he father couldn't see it, but she still did it anyway. "Yup! I'm going to ace it and graduate sooner so I can work more." Steven shook his head. "You know Casey, you should be doing things that other teenage girls do. You should be going out with friends, watching movies, dating. I don't want you to give up your life and growing up for me and a business that can run at it's own pace. Take time to be you." Cassidy remained silent but kept putting groceries away. Murdock had told her the same thing. "Make sure you do the things that you want to do. Take time each day to be yourself and don't let life's trials and hurtles get you down." He had said. She finished putting the groceries away and moved to sit on the arm chair next to her father. He took one of her hands holding it and moved his other hand to her face running his fingers along her cheek and down her jawline. "You are getting to be so much like your mother. She was always willing to sacrifice everything for this family. But you do need to do things for yourself." She nodded slowly and carefully so her father could still feel her face. "I will. I promise. But today I'm working." Steven smiled and nodded getting thoughtful.

Cassidy was still folding and ironing when the store was suppose to be closed that evening. Looking at the bin, she figured she had another half hour worth of work. So with that in mind, she went to the phone and called upstairs to let her father know she would finish up and close in an hour and then come up. He didn't answer, and she knew that meant he was asleep, from either dinner or medication. So her next move was to the front door to lock it and flip the sign, pulling down the shades so no one would see inside. They'd know the light was on, but other then that, the sign and lack of visual should keep curious people away. Turning up the radio, Cassidy tucked more hair under the bandanna that was keeping it out of her face and started bobbing her head as she went back to folding. By the third song Cassidy was moving quickly and singing along with the music getting a rhythm that would have her done and out of there much sooner. She was just about done when she heard quick banging on the front door. Cassidy didn't move staring towards the front. Whoever it was tried the door and banged again, now trying to force it open. Panic set in when she realized it was someone trying to break in, and Cassidy ran for the back of the store to get out. As she moved down the thin hallway that lead to the loading zone, she heard that door being rattled as well. The front door finally banged and broke open, and Cassidy dove onto the other side of the clothing line, putting her hands up to hold the cloths still so there was no movement. The clothing line didn't work and wouldn't run, so she had no worry about that, but if they saw the moving clothes, they'd know where she was hiding. She focused on slowing her breathing and trying to remain calm and still. There was the sound of footsteps, the radio was turned off, and the back door opened. Now there were two...no three, judging by the whispers, all looking around the store. Opening cabinets, moving things, trying to find something. The fact they weren't just at the register made Cassidy certain they were not after money. She saw the clothing being moved aside and quickly darted out a different direction, running for the front door.

"She's trying to go out the front!" She heard a man say and she leaped over one of the folding counters. If she could get to the street, outside. As she got out of the back and into the front she was just about to move past the front counter when an arm encircled her waist and pulled her back. Cassidy screamed and kicked and stuck her elbow backwards trying to get a hit in anywhere she could, as well as make as much noise as possible. The man who had her was big, wearing black gloves and a black leather jacket with jeans. He was also strong, and built like rock as he slammed her onto one of the laundry tables. With all the lights still on, she could see his tanned face, dark short hair and mustache, and angry face. He braught a hand down and punched her across the face getting a yelp as she continued to wriggle and try to get away. He pinned his arm over her neck and put a hit to her stomach causing her to try and curl up. "Mike, get over here and get her tied up. Ow!" He slapped her this time as she had moved her head enough to be able to bite his wrist. The slap made her start crying as she continued to try and get off the table. The one named Mike, an equally big guy with a clean shaven face and similar dark hair and tan came over and slapped a black piece of tape over her mouth and forced her hands together wrapping tape around them. Cassidy tried one last time to get away and braught her knee up into Mike's head. He swore and the one that had been holding her braught a fist to her face again and everything went black.


	9. Chapter 9

Author's Note: Thanks for the review! And I've been getting some great feedback from people. I figure since the chapters have been more Cassidy centric, this one will have more of everyone else.

The team had been watching the Kurello Gang all day. BA had put a transmitter on one of their vehicles and each one of them was working on coming up with a way to bring them down. The Kurello Gang was trying to buy up all the buildings in the area to put in a big hotel and convention center. The problem was a lot of the tenants and shop owners didn't want to leave. That caused the gang to assault and attack their stores and force them out. They had a lot of properties, and it had been an idea to buy the next block over to make a parking lot. That block over was the Kellen's dry cleaner and apartment, amoung other places. So when the team had broken Murdock out of the VA and explained what was going on, Murdock had explained his relationship and concerns for his family. Face had scammed a small two person chopper and Hannibal and Murdock had been scouting when Face and BA were asked to check on Steven and Cassidy. When they came back with an all clear, Hannibal had already angered the gang by shooting up their bosses limo.

Now, Face was watching the car with the transmitter pull up outside the dry cleaner's and two men got out. He noticed shades were down, but the lights were on. He watched as they tried the door and he quickly called the van telling BA that two of Kurello's thugs were going after the Kellens. When he watched them begin to break down the door, he jumped out of the blue corvette and started across the street. "Excuse me! I think they're closed right now. Why don't you try coming back another time?" Face didn't get to say anything else, he was promptly punched so hard by the tall brick of a man with brown hair that he spun right into a blackjack. BA, Hannibal and Murdock were in the van and weren't that far away, popping a U-Turn in the street. Murdock was panic'd the entire time when Hannibal had said what was happening. He wanted to be there now. Every second was crawling like a minute and every minute felt like an hour.

When the van was within sight, Murdock threw open the side door and jumped out rushing for Face who was just coming round on the sidewalk. Face groaned and pointed at the door where a man yelling was heard and Hannibal jumped out of the parked van, tossing one of the rifles to Murdock. "BA, go around the back. Face how you doin?" Hannibal looked from Face, who was giving thr thumbs up starting to get up, to the door and put his back against the right side of it. Murdock peered in and motioned to Hannibal that he was going in, quickly rushing in with the gun held up. "Don't move!" Hannibal Ducked in after Murdock covering him as the two guys put their hands up, Cassidy still laying on the table. Hannibal looked at them both and nodded to Murdock. "Go Captain." Murdock passed his gun to Face, who had just walked in, and hurried over to Cassidy checking her pulse and taking the tape off her. The two thugs were herded toward the front as Murdock looked her over and saw the bruises forming already on her face.

Hannibal had seen a lot of things that made him shiver, an entire war full of it. Nothing even close to any of that compared to what he saw in Murdock's eyes when he turned his cold dark brown eyes on the two thugs. "I bet you feel real big beating up a 16 year old." His voice was cold and Hannibal, for just a moment, was afraid that Murdock would go to them both and hit them. Instead he put an arm under Cassidy's legs and another at her shoulders gently picking her up. BA came from the back of the store. "There was one guy out there but he got away. It's all clear now." Hannibal nodded and kept his rifle on the two at the front of the store. "Face, help Murdock take Cassidy to the hospital. BA, tie these two up so I can go upstairs and check on Steven. We're going to take them back to their boss and we'll meet you two at the hospital." Murdock didn't wait and hurried out the front door headed for the vette. Face followed setting the rifle down as BA grabbed some twine and began to tie up the two thugs.

Face got the door and the seat for Murdock and he moved to the back behind the two seats. He then jumped into the driver seat and took off rushing for the nearest hospital. As they drove, Murdock had Cassidy cradled in his lap and was still checking her over; he remained silent. He held her like he wasn't going to let go, no matter what. Face glanced in the rearview and tried to comfort his friend. "She'll be alright Murdock, you'll see." Murdock looked up and Face now shuddered at the cold look his friend had. "They better hope she is Face, they better hope she is." Cassidy groaned and rolled her head, Murdock's entire demeanor changed and his eyes softened instantly. "Casey? It's Murdock." It took her a moment to come to and she immediately started struggling. "No!" Murdock tightened his grip pulling her into a hug. "Casey stop! It's me!" Cassidy stopped struggling and blinked through the dark fuzz she was feeling to focus on her Uncle Murdock before wincing as the pain began to creep up on her. "Dad..." Face spoke from the front of the car. "Hannibal and BA are checking on him but I don't think they got upstairs." Cassidy nodded and rested her head on Murdock's shoulder closing her eyes. "Feel tired and heavy." Murdock shook her gently. "Then don't close your eyes darlin. If he hit you hard enough, you might make it difficult to wake you up if you fall asleep." She nodded and kept her head resting on his shoulder. He could hear her wheezing a bit, her right hand moving to grip one of his as Face fishtailed into the spot in front of an Emergency Room entrance. He got out and opened the door helping them both out.

As Cassidy was checked in and seen by a doctor, Murdock stayed with her as family, while Face called the Kellen's apartment and got a hold of Hannibal. "She's in a room now being seen with Murdock, and it's not looking like they were so gentle with her." Hannibal made a noise on the phone. "How is Murdock holding up?" Face shook his head glancing in the direction of the ER. "He's real quiet and oddly coherant. I haven't seen him this calm since we first met him." "Yeah, I noticed that as soon as he was around Cassidy. Steven is giving us some more information. It seems Kurello was gunning for this place and we missed it. BA and I are going to get rid of these two and we'll stay here with Steven until you get back. He's alright but very worried about Cassidy." Face agreed and hung up after promising to update them on his end. As soon as he had the reciever hung up, Murdock came out from the ER, rubbing the back of his neck. Face looked at him expectantly. "Well?" Murdock turned his eyes on Face. "She has mild concussion, some bruised ribs and a fractured cheekbone. They're getting her taken care of but they want to keep her overnight. I'm gonna stay with her Faceman." Face frowned and put a hand on Murdock's shoulder. "Murdock, I'm your friend. I can stay back and wait with you." Shaking his head Murdock smiled thinly at Face. "Thanks man, but I'll be fine. If you could come back tomorrow and give us a lift back, that would help." Face nodded and gave Murdock's shoulder reassuring pat before taking off.

Cassidy couldn't remember when she had been asked so many confusing questions. Her Uncle Murdock had been there to help her focus, but now he was sending Face home while the nurse got her settled into a bed in a room with some medication. Resting her head back she closed her eyes. No sleep for another half hour is what she had been told. The X-Rays were clear of severe damage, and the fractured cheekbone was going to mean pain, but it could be watched at home. She was thinking about the X-Rays and felt lucky that they said they were clear, and she understood the need to stay awake in case there was something wrong that she wasn't aware of, but she was soooo tired. She heard the door open and someone sit beside her. Then a soft warm hand gently took hers, causing her to open her eyes and slowly turn her head towards her Uncle Murdock. "Hey." She tried to smile but it hurt. "Hey there, Casey Co-Pilot. How's my pretty girl feeling?" Cassidy closed her eyes and moved her head forward again. "Not too pretty. I feel like someone used my face as a punching bag. Oh wait, they did." Murdock used his fingers to brush some hair from her face and then held her hand in both of his. "Can you tell me what happened?" She shook her head slightly. "Is dad alright?" Murdock nodded. "Steven was asleep from medication when it happened. Hannibal woke him up and explained what happened. The only reason he isn't here is because the guys need information and I was already here." Cassidy watched him and took a deep breath. "I closed the shop so I could finish an order of linens. Had the shades down and door locked and the music going when they started to break in. I hid behind the moving clothing rack and tried to hide there but they found me. When I ran, one of them grabbed me and I tried to fight him off, but he kept hitting me." She tightened her grip on Murdock's hand and her breathing quickened. Murdock frowned at her reaction but kept ahold of her hand with one of his, the other gently resting on her shoulder. "It's alright. You're safe now, and I'm going to make sure you stay safe." Cassidy looked at him confused. "How do you figure that? You're locked up in the VA most of the time. And when you aren't there, you're helping people, which is more important then babysitting me. Especially at my school." Murdock smiled and lifted both hands with a flourish, a playful Brittish accent had replaced his voice. "My dear lady, I will teach you the martial prowess of Muay Thai and how to evade the grasp ruffians that would do you harm." She laughed a bit and winced at the pain in her face. "Sounds like a fine idea to me." Murdock took her hand again and began rubbing the back of it gently. "Get some sleep, Casey. I'll be here when you wake up." The last thing Cassidy heard as she drifted into a comforting sleep was the sound of her Uncle Murdock singing softly in a language she thought might be German.


	10. Chapter 10

Cassidy woke up the following morning and her face was in pain. She groaned and then stopped trying to sit up when she saw her Uncle Murdock, arms crossed as a pillow, sleeping head down on the bed. Smiling she rested her head back and watched him sleep. She had a memory of a Christmas morning, before he was in the Veteran's Administration, where he had spent the night on their couch. She had watched him sleep sitting cross legged on the carpet, waiting for her pilot to wake up so he could fly her around the house on his shoulders. With a smile she closed her eyes and winced a bit at the pain in her cheek. A nurse came in and seeing Murdock stirring slightly, Cassidy made a hush noise with her finger. The nurse smiled and whispered. "Would you like to try some soft breakfast? And something for your pain? After breakfast we can release you." Murdock grumbled as he started to wake and Cassidy smiled at the nurse who finished checking her vitals and administering some more pain reliever. "Can you bring breakfast for my Uncle too?" Murdock perked right up and smiled brightly at her. "Yeah! Breakfast with smiley face pancakes and maple syrup and don't forget the eggs and bacon." Cassidy laughed at him. "Uncle Murdock, that's a lot of food. I don't think I could eat all of that."

The nurse left to get them both breakfast and Murdock stretched before going to the window and throwing open the curtains, flooding the room in light. When he turned, he gasped in mock surprise and covered his eyes with a hand. "My lady!" His voice proper Brittish. "You are half dressed. I am but a humble servant, and would recomend you dress yourself so others may appropriately stare in awe at your beauty." Cassidy couldn't help the laugh she had and she struggled to sit up through the pain and the drugs numbing the pain. Moving to her, Murdock helped her sit up and then went to her pile of cloths. "After breakfast, they are releasing you right? I thought that's what I heard." Cassidy tilted her head at him. "We didn't want to wake you." Murdock waved it off. "I'm a light sleeper. Had to be. But when you are getting dressed, I'll go call Faceman and get us a ride." Cassidy nodded and then looked at him. "Were you serious about teaching me self defense?" Murdock nodded watching her as he sat next to her bed again. "While I was in Nam, I did what was called "Spook Missions" for the CIA. I'm still not allowed to talk about details, but they trained me in self defense for some of them, on top of that the Air Force and then the Army taught me. I think it would help you alot, and I've been thinking of doing it for awhile now." She smiled and looked down at her hands. "I remembered seeing you use some of it once, lots of elbows and knees which is what I tried to use." Her hands began to shake again and Murdock took them both in his. "You are safe now, Cassidy. I'm not going to let anything happen to you or Steven." She nodded and the nurse came in with two covered plastic trays. "Miss Kellen, the doctor is going to come take a final look at you after you eat and we will be able to release you after that if he says it's alright." Murdock helped the nurse set the trays down and with a flourish, removed the lid with a 'Bon Apetite!'. Cassidy blinked and suddenly couldn't stop laughing, which caused Murdock to look down and then smile softly at the nurse. The plate had pancakes and eggs, two strawberries for eyes and the syrup had been wiggled as curls and a smiley face on the pancakes.

Hannibal and BA had been at the Kellen's all night, working to repair some of the damage done to the store. Since they were waiting for news from the hospital, Face began looking for a new register, a better security door, and some better equipment for the store. Hannibal and BA added decorative mesh behind the current glass to make it more secure, and added an alarm to the back door that could be turned off when Cassidy was downstairs working. Steven was managing things up in the apartment, but he was also coming downstairs eagerly waiting for any news from the hospital. Now that the team knew about the rejected sale offer, the lease on the store and the ownership of the apartment, they felt partially responsible for having missed it. Hannibal left briefly to go check on their other clients, and BA continued to work on the security at the back door, Steven sitting by the tool box now, and talking to him. "I really appreciate you guys doing all this work. WHo knows how long it would have taken for us to do this on our own." BA grunted. "Its no problem man, your girl a good kid. She work hard and don't deserve what happened. It makes me mad that they wanted to hit a little girl like that." Steven nodded, his sunglasses making his expression harder to tell. "When I find the man who ordered his men to hurt her I'm going show him what a blind man can do." BA looked at him and kept working. "You should let us take care of them. They could overpower you, or worse, hurt your little girl again to get to you." Steven frowned and twisted the top of his walking cane. "But I'm her father! I should be protecting her and taking care of her! I shouldn't have been passed out upstairs while she was working to pay the bills. It isn't right." Before BA could reply, Face came back to where they were working. "Murdock says they are releasing Cassidy shortly. I'm going to pick them up and bring them back here. Steven, do you want to come?" Steven smirked slightly. "As much as I want to, your car is a bit cramped with three, let alone two. But when you get back I'll be upstairs if you could bring her right there?" Face nodded and BA and he exchanged a look silently communicating for the other to be careful. With that he left and Steven sighed. "She wants to graduate a year early to come take care of me instead of going through school and graduating with honors. I feel like I do nothing but let her down." BA moved a hand to cover one of Steven's. "Cassidy is a smart girl, and she makin that choice on her own. Crazy fool, Murdock, been talkin bout giving her money for college. I think she have plenty of opportunities to do what she wants to. You just need to support whatever decisions she makin. Cuz she makin them out of love." Steven was silent and then put a hand over BA's "Thank you. Hearing it from someone else somehow makes it feel better. But I still want her to be able to do things that she wants to." BA chuckled and took a screwdriver to install the alarm. "What she like to do?" Steven thought about that a moment. "She likes to dance and sing music. She use to like to draw, and she's always wishing to fly." BA made an exclaimed surprise remark. "Fly? No wonder her and that fool get along!"

Cassidy didn't care how childish it looked. She was hugging the bag that contained some of her belongings, the paperwork, and medications in her left arm, and the right was holding Murdock's hand as they walked out of the hospital, waiting for Face. She blinked at the California sun on her face and looked up closing her eyes. "All that's missing is wind and I could be flying." Murdock looked down at her and smiled, knowing how much she always wanted to fly. He suddenly remembered the helicopter that Face had scammed them for their job. "Hey, I have a great idea!" She looked over at him. "You always have great ideas." He grinned and used the hand he was holding to spin her in a dance move. "Face got us a helicopter for the job we're doin. How bout once it's done, I take you for a ride before it goes back?" Cassidy blinked at him and made a lopsided grin, the medicine making the injured side of her face numb. "You mean it?" He nodded and spun her back and the other way. "Well sure. I think Face said we were gonna have it for a few extra days anyway." Cassidy suddenly hugged him, ignoring the pain from her ribs. "Yes please! I want to fly more then anything!" He put his arms around her resting his chin on top of her head and looked over at Face pulling up to the curb. "My lady." He let go and skipped to the door pushing the seat forward for her. "Your chariot madame." Cassidy smiled and climbed in. "Thank you sir knight." Face looked between them and rolled his eyes. "I have this to look forward to the whole way back?" Murdock simply grinned and climbed into the front seat. "How are things on the old homefront?" Face started back making sure to check the rear view mirror occasionally. "Hannibal is checking on the block that hired us. BA and Steven are finishing up the last of the new security for the shop. He said he was going to be upstairs when we got back. We're going to have to take care of things tonight so be prepared to leave as soon as the Colonel gets back." Murdock nodded and glanced back at Cassidy, who was looking over some of the paperwork she had been given. The rest of the car ride was mostly quiet because the ride was so short. When they got to the store, it was closed and locked up, Hannibal was back and Murdock helped her from the car, letting her lead them all to the side entrance and up the stairs.

Cassidy opened the door and saw her father, BA and Hannibal in the living room talking. Hannibal stood and she smiled waving as Steven reached a hand out, his manners concerned. "Casey?" She immediately went over to him taking his hand, and hugged him gently. He knew she was injured so he carefully put his arms around her whispering. "I'm so sorry I wasn't down there with you. Are you alright?" Cassidy nodded glancing at the A-Team which was all watching. "I'm alright dad." Steven immediately had his fingertips on her cheek, touching her face so lightly it didn't even hurt her bruises or cheek. Hannibal nodded to Face and Murdock and then moved closer to the Kellens. "We have to leave you two now. Miss Kellen, I'm glad you're alright now. Steven, we will be back later on when this is all over. Let's go guys." Steven kept his arms around her as Cassidy waved to them all, mouthing 'Good bye' to Murdock. Steven also waved replying. "I don't know how to thank you." Hannibal smiled and gave a salute, each member waving and saying good bye before they were all downstairs loading into the van. Cassidy took a shaky deep breath and looked at her father. "Are you alright dad? You must have been worried sick." Steven nodded and carefully moved her to the sofa. "Tell me everything. I want to know what happened. How badly were you hurt? I'm so sorry,again, that I was sleep. I should have been there." "Dad. You couldn't have known what was going to happen, and it could have been alot worse." Steven kept ahold of her hand as she read over the paperwork from the hospital and informed him of what she needed to do for the next few days and her follow ups. By the time they were done, she was a little tired and asked if she could lay down. Steven nodded and reluctantly let go of her hand. As she headed down the hall to take a nap she heard him turn on the radio. A smile crossed her face as she felt some normalcy return and was glad her father was alright.


	11. Chapter 11

Author's Note: Trying to keep the steam going. This chapter is going to be longer then some of the other chapters. It's to have a bit of fluff between Murdock and Cassidy, with some things revealed about Cassidy's mother Rebecca! I don't own the A-Team, although I wish I at least had me a Murdock.

Cassidy set down her textbook and stretched from her spot on the sofa. It had been over 24 hours since Murdock and the -Team had left to finish handling the Kurello gang, and there was no word from them either by phone or message. Trying not to worry herself, Cassidy had spent her recovery time studying for her evaluation exam which was fast approaching. Her father had been doing alot of the work around the house that day, calling customers to inform them of the break in, and reschedule the work so they had some time for things to settle. Hoping his daughter would rest, he had dotted on her since her return from the hospital. Reminding her about her pain medication, making their dinner, and even trying to help with her studying. When she wasn't studying, she was sleeping, or watching the street below for any sign of her Uncle Murdock and the black and red van. Getting up off the sofa, she glanced at the clock on the wall and saw it was almost midnight. Her cheek was throbbing and her bruised face hurt something fierce. Moving to the kitchen, Cassidy got a glass of water and took one of the pain killers, knowing it might put her to sleep if she laid down any time soon. Deciding to check on her father, she went to his bedroom door and carefully opened it letting her eyes adjust to the darkness within. The sound of even, heavy breathing was heard and she knew he was out for the night. She wished she could sleep as soundly now. Since she had been home, every noise on the street, or near the windows and doors, had made her jumpy. Her dreams were nightmarish reenactments of what happened and what could have happened. Sighing and taking the glass of water with her, she sat on the sofa with her book on Calculus and took a scrap piece of paper, beginning to work on the practical application of it for her exam. She heard faint church bells somewhere else in the city going off to let her know it was Midnight. The medication started kicking in making her feel warm and relaxed but not sleepy, so she continued to study.

She was about to switch subjects when she heard a faint tapping at the door. Cassidy's eyes bore into it as she stopped moving, heartbeat thundering in her chest. Maybe she was imagining it? No, because there it was again! Cassidy slowly put her text book down, and with trembling hands, grabbed a wooden baseball bat from next to the sofa. The tapping happened again, as if someone was knocking with something on the door and she slowly stood, a glance to her father's door. Should she wake him? He had a gun, and was better prepared to handle an intruder, but his medication made waking him up more a challenge then calling the police. Still there was a phone in his room and it wouldn't hurt to get to it. She hadn't moved from her spot and looked at the door knob, her heart beating so hard she felt like it was going to split open her chest. With shakey hands clutching the baseball bat, she took a step and noticed the door handle jiggle. She let out a soft fearful whimper and started backing towards the hallway to her father's room. Then she heard a soft voice from the other side of the door, a soft southern drawl to it. "Steven? Casey? Anyone home or awake?" She let out the breath that she was holding and ran to the door to open it for Murdock. Bat still in shaky hands, she bumped it against the door a few times and then opened it for him. Murdock was grinning like a fool on the other side, but his grin quickly vanished to concern when he saw how shaken she was and noted the bat in her left hand. "Casey? Are you ok? What's wrong?" She threw herself into his arms hugging him tight and he stepped forward into the apartment, reaching behind him to take the bat from her. "Shhh, relax, it's me. Here, have a seat in the recliner." He managed to shut the door behind him and move her back to the recliner next to the sofa and sat her down. The baseball bat was placed on the floor and he knelt in front of her holding both of her hands, feeling them shake. "Cassidy I want you to listen to my voice. You can close your eyes or look at me, but listen to my voice. Breath. Breath in through your nose and out through your mouth." He demonstrated as he kept his gaze on her face trying to get her to breath with him. Her brown eyes were locked on his as she nodded and started to take deep breaths in through her nose and out through her mouth. He nodded smiling and continued to breath with her until her hands stopped shaking and he saw her eyes begin to droop. "There. See how much better you feel?" Cassidy smiled slightly, her eyes now searching his face. "I did take one of those pain killers shortly before you arrived." Grinning, he kept ahold of her hands and glanced at the bat. "If they make you that jumpy maybe you should try something else for the pain?" Cassidy looked down sheepishly. "I was just jumpy. I've been jumpy all day, that's not from the medication. I'm just scared I think." Murdock slowly stood and set her hands in her lap. "I'm going to let BA know I'm staying here tonight. I'll be right back upstairs shortly. Can you stay there and try not to ambush me with sports equipment when I get back?" Cassidy looked up and towards the window. "I didn't even think about that, did everything go ok? Are the others alright?" Murdock grinned and waved a dismissive hand. "Those creeps are being booked right now and will be in jail for a long time. I stopped by to let you know and to offer you that helicopter ride tomorrow before it goes back, but I don't want you to be so scared and jumpy on your own. So I'll stay here tonight." She frowned at him. "Are you sure? I don't want to complicate any plans you already had." "Nonsense. I was just going to go back to Faceman's place and get some sleep and I can do that just as easily here." With one more smile he quickly headed out the front door.

Cassidy stayed seated and continued to breath deeply, feelling like an idiot for over reacting like she did. He wasn't gone long before she heard a vehicle take off on the street below, and Murdock came back through the door, locking it this time. He had a small black duffle bag in hand which he set on a chair in the kitchen. "Now, what were you doing before I arrived?" She looked at her text books and stood to move over to the sofa. "I was studying for my evaluation exam." Murdock nodded and picked up one of the text books on the table as she sat down on the sofa again. "Calculus is the subject I just finished with and was going to switch subjects." Murdock flipped through the Biology book and then looked down at her paperwork with her math equations, noting how she did them and the results. "You know Casey, you're so smart you probably don't need all this extra study. I'm sure you'll pass that exam with flying colors." Smiling, Cassidy started shifting the books around. "Thanks Uncle Murdock, but I want to be sure, you know? It means so much to me to skip and graduate early. Then I can be here to take care of dad more. Run the business and pay the bills." Moving next to her, Murdock took the books from her hands and motioned for her to sit. Once they were both sitting on the sofa, he put a protective arm around her shoulders. "You will do fine Casey. You're a very strong girl, and a hard worker, just like Rebecca was." Cassidy looked at him and let him distract her from her school books. Resting her head against him she seemed to make herself comfortable on the couch. "Can you tell me about my mother? He doesn't talk about her much." Murdock looked down at her and nodded slowly. "I don't see why not. It's not like it's classified, and there's no reason to keep it from you." He made sure she was comfortable and started talking quietly. "Your mother was a remarkable woman. She put herself through special classes when she graduated and became a secretary for a law firm. Rebecca worked all the time, but she always went to the movies on Saturday nights. Your father and I had been in her high school graduating class, and everyone went to the movies then, to see the newest flicks and have something to talk about whenever we saw each other. That's where your father and mother met, both was at the movies one night. She ran out of popcorn and he offered to buy her a refill. Then he walked her home. They began meeting up every Saturday for the movies and dinner, and that turned into meeting throughout the week. Your father worked at a gun store cleaning and maintaining guns for various police departments." Cassidy smiled and closed her eyes snuggling into his side. The mixed smell of his leather jacket and what she assumed was machine grease, seemed to calm her somehow. "That sounds romantic. Like love at first sight." "Yeah." Murdock sounded like he was grinning again. "She got him to start taking classes for welding, and when they got married, she continued to work hard and take care of him. When his lotto came up, it was after I left to fly with the Thunderbirds and you had already been born. Rebecca wrote to him all the time, sent pictures and handled everything back home. She was an extraordinary woman." Cassidy mumbled, a smile on her face as she thought about her mother, starting to drift off to sleep. "I want to be like her..." He looked down at her and smiled brushing some hair from her face and letting her drift to sleep. Not sure if she would hear it, he said it anyway. "You already are darlin. You already are."

Cassidy stirred the next morning and hugged her pillow with a smile. She heard someone singing, smelled bacon, and felt happy and well rested. All of this made her eyes shoot open and she was looking at her bedroom wall. Sitting up, she felt her face throbbing again and saw she was still in her cloths from the night before, but she was in her own bed. A glass of water and her pills on the end table next to her bed. She now recognized the voice as her Uncle Murdock's, singing something about breakfast at sweethearts. The bacon was another thing she wasn't use to. They bought bacon maybe once a month. Taking her meds and getting dressed for the day in a blue tunic blouse and jeans with a darker blue scarf, she headed downstairs to see what was going on. Steven was sitting at the counter eating a breakfast of eggs, bacon, toast and coffee. Murdock was at the stove making a plate of food with his baseball hat on backwards and Cassidy's apron that said 'Where there's smoke, there's dinner!'. Looking at the couch, Cassidy saw a throw and pillow folded in a piled on one side and figured that was where he slept after she fell asleep. Steven paused and tilted his head, his pale eyes staring ahead focusing on random things. "Good morning Cassidy. I didn't know we had a guest this morning." Cassidy moved to kiss her father on the cheek and sit at the counter as Murdock gave her a salute and slid a plate full of food in front of her. "Mornin' sunshine. You sleep ok?" Cassidy nodded to him and started to eat, answering Steven's question after a few fork fulls of eggs. "Uncle Murdock showed up last night dad. He said they got everyone from that gang." Steven smiled and sipped his coffee. "Good to hear. That should make a lot of people breath easier." Cassidy nodded and watched Murdock fix himself a plate and take he last seat to start eating. "If you wanted to pres charges Casey, the hospital would be able to send over your records of the assault. And the police might come by asking if that's something you wanted to do." Murdock offered as he watched her. She stopped eating and looked at her plate thoughtfully. "Maybe. I'd want to think about it." Steven put a hand on her shoulder and smiled. "It's not a now decision dear. You have other things to occupy you today." Murdock nodded making his toast disappear. "Like where you want to go once we get up in the air." She looked at him and then at her father and could barely contain her excitement. "That's right, that's today!" Steven laughed and stood feeling for his walking stick. "Make sure you wear a jacket sweatheart. You might be inside of the thing, but it gets cold." Sliding his dark glasses over his eyes, Steven put his plate and mug in the sink and swung the cane around to walk towards the door. "I'm going downstairs. Have fun!" Cassidy waved, even if he didn't see it, and then looked at Murdock. "You put me to bed last night." Murdock smiled and continued eating his breakfast, ignoring her statement. "Faceman is comin by to pick us up and take us to where we have the chopper. It has to be back to the tv station by 3pm and then he can bring you back here before taking me back to the VA." Remembering what the plan was she began to eat her breakfast faster so she wouldn't hold them up. Laughing Murdock put a hand on her forearm. "Take it easy. Just cuz yous eating faster don't mean he will get here any faster." She paused in her food and looked at him, a serious look on her face now. "Uncle Murdock, you have been the most lucid and sane that I have ever seen you since you got her last night. Why would you need to go back to the VA?" Eating while looking innocent he answered offhandedly "My doggy Billie needs me to feed him and water him and make sure the nurses don't feed him brain hampsters." She couldn't help but laugh and continue to finish her breakfast.

True to word, Face arrived a short while after they finished breakfast and held the door for Cassidy to climb into the back of his car. Murdock slid into the passenger seat and they started driving. As they pulled away, the A-Team's van pulled up and Hannibal waved to them all as they left. Cassidy looked behind her and then to Face and Murdock. "What's Mr. Smith doing back at the shop?" Murdock looked at the side mirror to see as Face smiled and glanced at her. "Hannibal has an idea to help you guys out and wants to offer it to Steven." He aimed his next statement at Murdock. "Now Murdock, the helicopter has to be back on the station roof by 3pm. Preferably in the same condition we got it in. So please try not to crash it or damage anything with your loopy loops?" Murdock grinned over at Face. "No promises Faceman. This is Cassidy's first helicopter ride, and I want it to be memorable." Cassidy grinned as best she could with her face as the car slowed outside a fenced in parking lot a few streets down. Murdock helped her out this time, leaving his duffle in the trunk, and waved to Face as he drove off. Cassidy eyed the helicopter and then looked at Murdock. "Were you serious about doing loops?" Murdock shook his head and started for the helicopter jingling a small set of keys in his hand. "Only one way to find out!" He fitted her with headphones so they could communicate without yelling. Then he showed her a few quick safety instructions about the door, the gauges in front of her, the glass sides and her seat. Once she was ready he began flipping switches and turning the key with a practiced ease kicking the helicopter to life. The blades started spinning above their heads and Cassidy couldn't help but look up. She was starting to feel nervous, but excited at the same time. She had always wanted to fly with her Uncle Murdock and now she was living that dream. Giving him a thumbs up, he pulled on the joystick and the helicopter lifted off the ground. It was so sudden that she gasped, but made sure to look down and then over out the window as the parking lot shrank. She could see well above the buildings and Murdock pushed forward on the joystick making them move forward past the buildings. The rotors were loud, and she heard his voice in her headset. "Ladies and gentlemen, the captain has turned on the no smoking and fasten seat belt sign. Please make sure to inform your stewardess if you need an in flight beverage. Now sit back and enjoy the in flight movie." Cassidy laughed as she looked out the window in awe. "Can we get closer to the waterfront and see how what that looks like from above?" Murdock nodded and banked the chopper left heading for the waterfornt. "Hey Cassidy." She looked over at him. "Yeah Uncle Murdock?" He grinned as they saw the bright blue of the water from nearby. "You have any trouble with roller coasters?" She started to shake her head no and then realized why he was asking and braced herself, eyes glinting with happiness and a grin that hurt her cheek, but she didn't care. "You're crazy Uncle Murdock, but I'm ready for it!" He let out a wolf like howl and pushed the stick hard to the right and forward. Cassidy was braced and thought to herself. 'It's a dream come true.'


	12. Chapter 12

Author's Note: Thanks to all the people reading. I appreciate the reviews and can't wait to keep going. Since things have settled for the Kellen's, This chapter is more about regular day to day things, and the beginning of the downward spiral for both Murdock and Cassidy. As I told my friend, who has been enjoying this, it's time for them both to realize how much they are going to need each other.

November 1981

Fall had hit Los Angeles as quickly as Halloween came and went. It brought a chill to the air, some leaves from the trees, and Cassidy couldn't help but admire the orange, red and yellow decorations on the stoops of stores. She was walking home from school, the bus having dropped her off two blocks from home. Her evaluation had been excellent and she passed with high enough scores to take some credit classes in her senior year. She wasn't the only student to skip, but she had the highest marks. Murdock had been so thrilled to hear the news he offered to take her school shopping, and with some help from Face, she had a brand new bag full of new math tools, pencils, notebooks and even a newer solar powered calculator. She felt spoiled, but Murdock had told her hard work deserved to be rewarded. The shop had also gotten some good news. Hannibal needed someone to actually do the work for Mr. Lee's Laundry, which the team wanted to use as a business front for reviewing clients, and had offered to pay the Kellen's to do it. The extra pay allowed Steven to hire a woman named Mei Sung during Cassidy's school hours. She would lock up and close when her children got off the bus, and then Cassidy would do the evening work and set up for a few hours after school. Because Mei Sung was Chinese, Cassidy was beginning to learn to speak and read it. Steven and Murdock were able to help her with it by helping her with her pronunciation and dialect.

With so much going right for the Kellens, Steven and Cassidy were able to visit Murdock regularly. And true to his word, he began showing Cassidy a few Maui Thai moves. She was getting to be a regular at the VA every Sunday, and if her Uncle Murdock wasn't there, she spent time with the other mental patients. Helping them to play board games, craft picture frames, and even walking around the more invalid veterans that needed help to walk around outside. Everyone there had stories to tell, and Cassidy enjoyed listening to them all. From the space lords trying to alert the mother ships back in their galaxy, to the historical figures who believed they were working for various governments. The nurses thought she was a blessing, letting her stay past normal hours, walking her to the bus station, and even keeping some of her visits off the logs for when Colonel Lynch stopped in.

Things had gotten much better in the last 3 months, and Cassidy couldn't help but grin as she walked home through the fall decorated streets for home. Even now, she was always going back to the helicopter flight Murdock had taken her on back in August. They almost ran the tank to empty before dropping it back off, and she hung out the car window staring up at the blue sky the whole way home afterwards. Looking up now, the sky wasn't as blue as it was then, hints of red on the horizon because the sun was going down, but she continued to walk slowly and enjoy the weather, the decorations and the memories until she got to the store. It read closed, and she walked past to the alley and up the stairs. Unlocking the door, Cassidy stepped in to the dimly lit living room and hollered as she hung up the camo print military coat that read Kellen. "Dad! I'm home!" She didn't get a reply, but she knew he fell asleep pretty often. The radio wasn't on, so she glanced at the mail on the counter and set her school bag down. Poking through, she saw two bills and a letter from the California Medical Assistance Board. She picked them all up and moved to her father's room knocking gently, and then cracked the door. Steven was just sitting up, grabbing his cane and staring with his milky white eyes. She smiled at him, because he looked healthier without all the stress from before. His hair was beginning to grey near his ears, and he fit his cloths better. Since he wasn't going out, his sunglasses were nowhere to be seen, a hand going to his walking stick, the other reaching out for her. "Casey, welcome home. How was school?" Cassidy stepped forward taking his hand and helped him up. "Good. I have a little homework, not alot. There's two bills and a letter from Medical Assistance." He groaned and stood heading for the door. "Might as well get that out of the way. Come into the living room." She followed opening the letter and waited for him to feel his way around the kitchen, pouring himself a glass of water and using the finger to measure it. She looked over the letter and bit her lip looking up. As if sensing the hesitation, he turned towards her with his glass of water. "Let's hear it hon. What do they say?" She took a deep breath before reading aloud:

"Dear Mr. Kellen,

After review of your medical history and assessing your financial situation, we are unable to grant you full State funded assistance at this time. You may appeal this decision in writing and a hearing will be set up for a judge to review your case. Please submit your appeal within 10 days of receipt of this letter.

Thank you for your submission.

Deborah Davenport

Assistant Secretary"

She looked up frowning and noticed her father was just smiling. "Why are you smiling? This means the state won't help with any treatments to fix your eyes. And they won't help with the medication anymore, which if I'm not mistaken, is pretty expensive just to keep them from shriveling up like raisins." Steven laughed at the image and sipped his water. "The store is doing much better so the medication shouldn't be so bad, and I've come to the realization that I might not get my sight back. At least they said no instead of not replying at all."

Cassidy looked like she was going to reply when the phone rang. Since Steven was closer he picked it up. "Hello?" She waited and set the letter down but the next few words turned her entire attention to her father. "Yes this is he. Is HM alright?" Silence. "I see. Is it possible for myself or my daughter to come right now?" Cassidy was already moving for the coat again, not waiting for the answer. "I understand, but one of us would like the be there when he wakes up. My daughter is almost 17, she can legally stay with him." The tension grew as Steven listened on the phone and then nodded to himself. "Absolutely. I will have her go right now. Thank you for calling." Steven hung up and Cassidy stepped to the counter that served as their kitchen table. "What happened? Is Uncle Murdock alright?" Steven held up a hand and set down the glass reaching into his pocket for his wallet. "It seems Murdock had a violent episode and was sedated. They think it was a mix of new medication and something on the television but they are still getting all the facts." Cassidy frowned and nodded as her father handed her twelve dollars. "Take a cab and make sure he's ok. Call me if something comes up. I think you'd be the better option when he wakes up than me on this one. I won't be able to see differences or notice things visually." She gave him a hug and a peck on the cheek before grabbing the house key and hurrying downstairs. Steven waved the stick back and forth heading for the front window and heard her holler for a taxi down below.

Cassidy nervously chewed her thumbnail through the entire cab ride to the VA. She didn't really try to make small talk with the cab driver, and after giving him the fare and tip, she skipped up the stairs into the building. She looked out of place wearing jeans and a bright red shirt. Her father's military jacket and a polka dot sash tied into her hair. Once she got to admittance she knocked on the window to get someone's attention. "Hello?" The aid finally looked up and leaned forward. "Yeah? What can I do for you?" She smiled and showed her state ID. "I'm Cassidy Kellen, here to see HM Murdock. They called my father and he sent me." She aid took her ID and wrote something in a book before handing it back with a visitor badge. "You'll need to check in at the nurses station, but go through those doors and it's to the left." She nodded and was buzzed through the doors, walking briskly to the nurses station. She smiled seeing one of the regular nurses at the desk and waved as Nurse Diane stood to greet her. "Hello Cassidy. Your father said he was sending you down." Cassidy nodded looking towards Murdock's room. "Is he alright?" The nurse grabbed a clipboard and led her down the hall. "It wasn't so much he was violent. One of the other patients had an attack and when Mr. Murdock tried to help calm them down, they hit him with a lamp. He tried to tackle them and both men were sedated and restrained until we figured out what was going on. I'm going to take the restraints off now so he won't have them when he wakes up." Cassidy nodded looking worried. "I was about to say, Uncle Murdock isn't really violent, even when he is acting out." The nurse unlocked his door and held it open for Cassidy to walk in. Looking around, she saw him laying on his cot, head lolled to the left, and sound asleep. He had a yellow shirt that read 'Absolutely Terrifikly Awesome' and had white soft restraints on his wrists and ankles. The nurse removed them and disconnected the straps completely from the bed before writing a note and smiling on her way out the door. Cassidy moved a chair to the side of the bed and sat down gently brushing some hair from his face and smiled waiting for him to wake up. After a moment she went and got a glass of water in case he was thirsty. As she sat back down, she noticed he was twitching and mumering. He seemed to be stuck in a nightmare, and Cassidy took his right hand holding it gently in both of hers. "Uncle Murdock. I'm here Uncle Murdock. It's ok." She felt him squeeze her hand and she brushed her fingers along his forehead trying to give him some comfort. Murdock calmed a little, but he was still twitching a little here and there. Cassidy leaned forward and waited, holding his hand and telling him she was there for as long as she needed to.

Murdock felt thick and foggy. He knew he was laying down, but he didn't know what he was holding onto. Last thing he remembered was trying to stop Frederick from attacking everyone in the movie room. He had gotten hit with a lamp and made a rush to pin Fred down when he felt a prick and. Oh. He knew what that meant. Normally he woke up feeling stiff though. He took some time to assess himself as the thick blanket of sedation started to wear off. He was on his side, not back. That was different. He was holding onto something, which never normally happened. He gave it an experimental squeeze and it felt soft and warm. A hand! The hand squeezed back and he heard a gentle female voice calling his name. He struggled to open his eyes, and when he managed to blink them open, albeit unfocused, he saw Cassidy sitting by his bed smiling. "Hey Uncle Murdock. Welcome back to the world." He blinked confused and she used her free hand to brush more hair from his face. "You need a haircut soon. This has got to be annoying." As the fog lifted even more he looked around his own room and then back at her. "Casey? What are you doing here?" She still smiled but offered a glass of water that she had gotten while she was waiting for him to wake. Sitting up with her help he drank half the glass, and she set it back down realizing he hadn't let go of her hand. "The nurse on duty called dad and told him you probably needed someone here when you woke up." Murdock remained sitting up and watching her as he tried to process what she said. "Thank you." Cassidy smiled and tilted her head watching him. Murdock scooted to the right so he was sitting on half of the bed and patted the spot next to him. Smiling more she crawled next to him and cuddled into him as he put his arm protectively around her. "You ok Uncle Murdock?" He nodded kissing the top of her head. "I will be darlin. Once the fuzzy wobbles clear out of my head. Feels like cotton balls." She grabbed his free hand and held it tight. "I wish you could stay with me and dad. Let us take care of you so this doesn't happen. Do they do it often?" He shook his head. "No, usually it's meds to make me loopy or relaxed. They don't do alot of sedation." She sighed and they both talked quietly, comfortable and safe with each other.


	13. Chapter 13

Author's Note: Thanks for continuing to read! I hope you continue to enjoy it as it gets angsty and dark. A-Team members aint mine

December 1981

Cassidy was in the living room trying to get the small 3 ft. tree she had picked up into the tree stand. There was a cardboard box on the sofa full of garland and lights and glass bulbs she had grabbed from the small crawl space storage. The Christmas decorations were one of the few things Cassidy had insisted they take when they lost their house. Steven was holding the top while she shifted the bottom and slowly let go. "Let go dad" He let go and the tree didn't move. Giving it a moment Cassidy grinned and threw up her fists in triumph. "Yes!" Steven laughed which turned into a coughing fit, making him feel for the sofa and it next to the box. She stood and moved to help him get comfortable and he seemed to shoo her away. "I'm fine Casey, don't fuss." She frowned. "Dad, your cough is getting worse. Can't we go to the doctor for it?" Steven sighed before replying softly. "It's a cold Cassidy, that's all. With my eyes I think I see the doctor's enough. If it's that important I will mention it next time I'm in for my Ocular exam, ok?" She nodded and looked at the tree. "Needs lights first." Steven felt around the box and pulled out the coil of lights. "So what do you want for Christmas?" Cassidy started draping the lights around the tree, trying not to get them stuck and trying to lay them evenly. "Uncle Murdock to live with us?" Another laugh from her father. "Seriously." Cassidy paused looking at him. "I am serious. You know every CHristmas, with one or two acceptions, we have spent Christmas with Uncle Murdock in the VA. I want him to come here for Christmas." Steven seemed to think, one hand resting on his walking stick, the other in the box ready to find whatever else she asked for. "You know it's because your Uncle Murdock needs consistent care. Us visiting him is much better for him then if he were out here." She looked at her father, a look of shock on her face and for once, was glad he couldn't see the look on her face. "How can you say that? He has nightmares, yes. He has flashbacks, yes. He may even hallucinate, but I know he doesn't want to always be in there dad! Last week when I was visiting him he seemed depressed about something. I mentioned it to the nurse before leaving and even left a newspaper note for his friends. I think with the holidays he wants to be here with us." Steven frowned, both hands on the walking stick now. "Cassidy, It's much harder now then before. I can't see so I can't keep an eye on him around you, which is what they are going to want before letting him stay here. They are going to see it as a blind man can't keep a mental patient from possible hurting his 17 year old daughter." Cassidy looked like she wanted to argue and he held up his hand. "I will ask the VA, if it will be possible. But you need to know they might say no. They most likely will say no." She looked down and then over at the tree before mumbling. "I need garland." Steven reached into the box and felt around for the garland, feeling the soft tickle of the tinsel like strands and pulled the large loops of it from the box. "I'm sorry sweetie. I will try though." She nodded, again starting to wind the garland around the tree and speaks softly. "I could use some books to read. Maybe some of the classic fiction ones?" She looked over hesitantly and was rewarded with a smile on her dad's face. "Books I can do my dear. Books I can do."

* * *

Murdock was cutting out a snowflake on the table in his room. He had made about 30 of them, of various sizes and had them pile by average size or shape on the table. The table had glitter and glue and more white sheets of paper. He had opted to do craft time in his room by himself, because he wanted to work on Cassidy's Christmas present at the same time. He had just folded a sheet into eighths when a young doctor with a goatee and glasses slipped into his room. Murdock only glanced over before continuing to cut out the snowflakes. "Hey Faceman. What's shakin?" Face walked over looking at the piles of snowflakes and offered a small brown eye liner pencil. "This is for tomorrow. Small dots all over, no bigger then the size of a finger nail. And they itch and hurt when touched." Murdock took the pencil confused. "We leaving tomorrow?" Face nodded. "We got a job just across the border in Mexico and need to be out of here by tomorrow evening. Is Cassidy coming to visit you this weekend?" Murdock nodded and pocketed the pencil, starting to cut out snowflakes again. "If we are gonna cut it close I can call her and ask her to hold off until we get back." Face was thoughtful for a moment and then nodded. "I think that would be the safer bet. This is going to take a lot of recon, and if Hannibal gets on the jazz, we might not get back in time for visiting hours." Murdock nodded and set down the snowflakes giving Face a bit of a pleading look. "Hey Face? I'm having trouble finding the perfect gift for Cassidy." Face blinked at Murdock and had to catch himself from just saying the first idea that popped into his head. "Well, she's becoming a young woman. If she isn't into boys already she will be soon, so perfume is always nice. Or I know a lovely store to get her advanced fashions coming up." Murdock shook his head. "She mentioned wanting a journal a few weeks ago, but I wanted to get her a really nice one, you know? With a leather cover and matching pen?" Face grinned a opened both hands wide. "I know just the thing. I'll grab it tonight and you can have it wrapped and waiting for when you get back. "Murdock grinned and stood up throwing his arms around Face. "You're fantastic Faceman!" Face let himself get hugged briefly before trying to push him off. "Okay, okay, down boy. Don't forget your spots and I'll be back tomorrow." Murdock nodded and started whistling The Little Drummer Boy as he went back to making snowflakes.

* * *

Cassidy smiled to herself as she climbed a chair with thumbtacks tucked in a pocket and a large spool of garland draped around her. She was putting the garland around the top crevices of the room when the phone rang. Steven was closest to it so he picked it up from his seat next to the radio. "Hell? Hi HM! How are you doing?" Cassidy paused and looked down, tempted to go grab the second phone in his room. "Oh, I can pass that along to her, or you can tell her yourself, she's home." This caused Cassidy to climb down off the chair and take the offered phone from her dad. "Hello?" "Hey Casey Co-Pilot!" Murdock greeted her cheerfully. "What's shakin muchacha?" She grinned and sat on the edge of the arm chair. "I'm getting Christmas up. We got the tree put up and I'm getting the garland and wreaths up before heading out to do some Christmas shopping. You?" Murdock was drawing experimental spots as he talked to her on the phone. "I was makin my own Christmas decorations for your visit. I know you were planning to come over this weekend, but I'm gonna be out of town. Special tests and all, you know how handsome young doctors can get." Cassidy deflated a bit but kept her disappointment from her voice. "Oh, ok. Well we can do that. It will give me more time for shopping and I can work on a school project that is gonna be due soon." Murdock stopped drawing and focused on the phone. "I'm sorry Cassidy. I don't have control over these things and when I need to fly, I need to fly." Cassidy nodded from her end of the phone. "I understand. I do. It's alright Uncle Murdock. Where are you headed to?" "Mexico." Murdock replied eager to try and cheer her up. "And I can try to get you one of those carved shells that they make." She grinned feeling her father stand and head for the kitchen. "Sounds good to me Uncle Murdock. Do you need to speak to dad again?" "Naw. I think I done told him everything he needed. You take care of yourself darlin and I'll see you when I get back." With a final goodbye, Cassidy hung up and paused a moment before going back to decorating. Steven listened to her and spoke from the kitchen area. "You ok sweetie?" Cassidy nodded moving along with the garland. "Yeah. 'm fine dad. He has to help the A-Team and I can always visit him when he gets back. I see him often enough." With a smile she went back to decorating as Steven started pulling things out for dinner.

* * *

Two days after the phone call found Cassidy and her father in the living room. They had just eaten dinner and cleaned it up. Now Steven was listening to the radio and Cassidy was reading a fiction novel from her dad's collection. She occasionally glanced up because her dad would drift off to sleep from the radio, and this evening was no different. She had to remind him about his medication after dinner and she knew he would be more comfortable in bed, but it wasn't her place to tell him when to go to bed. Steven jerked himself awake and gasped at something, causing Cassidy to look up. "Dad? You ok?" Steven started to nod and suddenly grabbed his chest gasping again. "Cassidy..." She dropped her book and rushed over to him, trying to help him sit up and stand. "Dad! What's wrong?" Steven was struggling for breath and kept clutching at his chest, eyes squeezing shut in pain. "Hospital...911...hurry" Cassidy rushed to the phone and her shaking hands had trouble calling 911. She was aware her father was still gasping in the chair as the lady who picked up spoke. "911 What is the nature of your emergency?" "My father is having a heart attack! he's gasping for air, clutching his chest and he is in a lot of pain. It just came out of nowhere!" The operator tried to help Cassidy calm down as she got the address telling her to stay on the phone. Steven was now doubled over and Cassidy moved next to him grabbing one of his hands while she waited on the phone. She was aware of tears falling down her cheeks and her father's face looked an ashen grey. The next hour was a blur. The Paramedics managed to get upstairs and immediately put Steven on an oxygen tank. They struggled to get a gurney up the stairs and Cassidy could only hug herself and watch in fear as they began trying everything to calm down his heart attack. Steven couldn't talk and had one hand held out for Cassidy's as he began choking. Crying, Cassidy grabbed his hand trying to hold on as he was rushed down the stairs. She barely had time to grab a coat and follow as she answered questions for the paramedics.

Once they were at the hospital, Cassidy was ushered into a waiting room and informed that she had to wait. She couldn't imagine what was going on with her father, and repeated glances at the payphone tempted her to call her Uncle Murdock and leave him a message. But she didn't want to be distracted if there was a change in her father. The administrative assistant gave her paperwork to fill out and her hands were sill shaking as she did so. Once she was done, a doctor came out to talk to her, and he didn't look reassuring. "Miss Kellen?" Cassidy stepped forward, hugging herself and trying to reassure herself. "Yes. That's me. How is my dad?" The doctor took her hand and moved her to the row of chairs before continuing. "Your father had a massive heart attack. We need to immediately do a coronary angioplasty, and I'm going to be honest, there's only a 20% chance it will resolve the problem. With the severity of the attack, he is barely holding on. We need permission from you to do the surgery." Cassidy stared at him, the color leaving her own face. "Will he die if you don't do the surgery? I mean, what are the odds he will pull through?" The doctor shook his head. "If we don't do the procedure at all, he could go at any moment." Cassidy couldn't hold back her tears now and collapsed into herself. The doctor tried to help her compose herself before nodding to the nurse to come take of her. As she tried to get herself together she pointed to the phone. "I need to call someone. Please." The nurse followed her gaze and shook her head. "Oh honey, let me get an outside line on our phones and you can use that for free." The nurse stepped back to the desk and Cassidy followed, nodding her thanks and then dialed a number she had memorized.

* * *

The A-Team had driven overnight from Los Angeles to Southern California and crossed the border into Mexico before the sun was up. They made a stop to pick up tools and equipment before heading to the ranch that had the Jeffersons family that had hired them. The Jeffersons had struck a silver mine, and they were trying to finish getting the shafts built and the air vents dug before the inspector showed up. If their mine didn't pass a safety and livability inspection, then the neighboring land owner could move in and buy up the mining rights on the property from the local government. Unlike America, owning the land didn't mean the Jeffersons could mine unless everything was prepared. Add to that they were the foreigners in another country, which meant everyone was trying to cause them a world of trouble and keep them from mining. Now, a few days into their job, Hannibal and Face were checking over the mine with the Jeffersons and coming up with a new list of what face would need to scam to get the mine to pass the inspection. Murdock and BA were walking the perimeter to keep an eye out for any of the neighboring land owners. "You know BA, I was thinkin that you could switch all that gold to silver. It will go much better with your skin tone and it's not as expensive so you can have more around your neck!" BA growled "Ain't nuthin wrong with my gold fool. Gold is a much better investment than silver. Plus I don't got to polish it as much as silver." Murdock was persistent. "But BA, silver glitters much better and it's the first part of that Christmas song. Silver and gold, silver and gold..." Murdock broke into the Burl Ives song and threw open his arms to enunciate each line from it. This caused BA no end of grief and he tried to swat at Murdock to shut him up. "Shut up Fool! I don't want to hear none of your jibber jabber about Christmas songs and silver or gold!" Hannibal came driving up to where they were and rolled down the window quickly. "Guys, how's it all lookin?" BA glared art Murdock to keep him from answering before himself. "Everything look good Hannibal. We can get the mine finished in a day or two and then once it's inspected, they be alright. Just got to keep the land owners away from the mines while I work." Hannibal was about to reply when the van phone started ringing. All three of them looked at each other confused before Hannibal grabbed it mumbling "If this is another one of Face's girlfriends, we're going to have to have words with our charming Lieutenant." Murdock nodded in agreement as he started holding his hands like a picture frame while looking at BA. "Still say you'd look better in silver." Hannibal frowned as he answered the phone. "Joe's delivery." He was silent for only a moment before waving for Murdock to come into the van. "No, you have the right number, what's the matter kid?" Murdock pointed at himself, looked at BA and then crawled into the van watching Hannibal. "I know I didn't give the number to any of the nurses at the VA. They're not my type." Hannibal told the person to hold on and offered the phone to Murdock. "It's Cassidy, Steven is in the hospital. Had a heart attack less then an hour ago." Murdock got serious and grabbed the phone quickly putting it to his ear. "Cassidy? What happened?" She sounded like she was crying and trying to stay calm enough to talk without breaking down. "Dad and I were at the house and he started gasping and grabbing his chest and I didn't know what to do. He couldn't breath! So I called 911 and they took him to St. Joe's but now they want to do some type of bypass and they said he might not survive it and if he doesn't get it he definitely won't survive and I don't know what to do!" She spoke so quickly Murdock had to focus to understand and listen. "It's alright kiddo. Breath like I told you for a moment. You need to be calm to help him through this. In through your nose and out through your mouth." Murdock put a hand over the receiver to talk to Hannibal, but he was beaten to the question with the answer. "Murdock, you can take a flight back immediately to take care of Cassidy. We can take care of this." Murdock tried to smile but now he was worried and trying to hold it together. "Cassidy, tell the doctor's to go through with the bypass. I am leaving now and will back this evening, alright? Just hang in there." Cassidy was more calm but still crying. "I'm sorry to pull you away from your job, but I'm scared and I don't know what will happen if he dies." She started to cry again and Murdock nodded removing his baseball hat as BA and Hannibal switched places and Hannibal got into the passenger side. "It's alright Casey, I'm on my way back. You hang in there and let them do the surgery." Cassidy gave him the address and some more information before he hung up the phone.


	14. Chapter 14

Author's Note: I had to split it to try and keep the chapters together around the same size of word count. Hope you enjoy!

December 1981

Cassidy sat in the waiting room, hands clasped together and staring at the ground ahead of her. She didn't want to think about anything but her father. She had only gotten a short 5 minutes with him before they put him into surgery. In that time, he told her to call Murdock, and she explained she already did. She told him he loved her, and he told her it would be alright. All the normal things you tell someone before they go into a surgery that could potentially save their lives. But this was different then all of those. Her father was a high risk. The surgery could go wrong. He could die on the table. She held her head in her hands and rocked gently trying to not think about anything but her father. Cassidy wanted the best memories of him to be at the forefront of her mind. The nurses had gotten her a Cup O' Noodles to eat and some coffee, but both remained next to her untouched. There was no clock that she could see. How long had it been since she called her Uncle Murdock? Two hours? Four? It was light when she called him and now it was dark. Guilt welled up in her mind for taking him away from his mission. His team needed him, but she needed him as well. The waiting room was a light grey color with white trim. Dark grey seats lined all of the walls accept in two corners where wooden end tables sat. There was a window across from the entranceway and an ash tray on one of the end tables, the other covered in magazines and books. The only other people in the waiting room was a young man whose wife had come in around the time the sun was setting, and he was waiting to find out if he was the proud father of a boy or a girl. An elderly lady was knitting in another chair, having been there for almost as long as Cassidy. But where she was chatty to begin with telling Cassidy all about her grandson who had fallen from the porch and broken his wrist and was getting a cast put on it. However once she realized Cassidy was waiting on a major surgery, the old lady left her alone.

As Cassidy sat there the nurse came in with a chart and a smile. "Ms. Lathrow, the doctor is ready to see you with Thomas. He has some instructions for you." With a nod and a smile the old woman put her knitting away and followed after the nurse. Cassidy watched them go, nodding to Ms. Lathrow and went back to looking down, holding her head again. "Cassidy." Her head shot up and she saw Murdock standing in the doorway. He looked a bit ragged, his baseball hat tilted slightly and his shirt untucked from his pants, but she couldn't focus anymore on details. She ran from her seat and threw herself into his arms, receiving a tight hug as soon as she was there. "Uncle Murdock, he's still in surgery." She tried to blink back tears but they still fell as he rocked her back and forth. "I know. It's alright, I'm here now. I'm here." She didn't want to let go, but he was already pulling back to guide her to a chair. "You look awful, have you been alone waiting the entire time?" Cassidy nodded and looked at the soup and coffee. "They brought me some coffee and soup but I can't eat anything. I'm so scared." He nodded putting his arms around her again as soon as they sat down and kissed the top of her head, letting her cling to him. "Your father is a tough cookie, he'll pull through. You should try to eat something or maybe get some shut eye. This kind of thing can go overnight depending how bad the damage is." She shook her head, clinging to his jacket. "I don't want to sleep or eat; I want to know what happens to my dad." Murdock lifted her chin with his left hand, looking down into her scared brown eyes. "I will wake you up the second the nurse comes in to give us an update, alright? You need to sleep." Cassidy pointed to him and then adjusted his hat. "What about you? You flew all the way here to be with me. I'm sorry, you probably need the sleep more than I do." Murdock waved her off and leaned back in his chair, keeping an arm around her. "Don't you worry about me darlin, I'm use to staying up and keepin watch. You just get yourself some shut eye and I'll keep an eye out for the nurse." Cassidy rested her head against his shoulder, gripping his jacket as she closed her eyes.

Murdock was shaking her awake. Blinking her eyes groggily, she saw pale light coming through the window. The nurse and a doctor were at the doorway. The young man was gone and it was almost darker in the room. "Cassidy, wake up." Murdock shifted to stand up and helped her to her feet. The doctor looked neutral and the nurse looked grim as Murdock turned to them with Cassidy's hand in his. "Miss Kellen?" The doctor began, and she held onto Murdock's hand with both of hers. "We finished the bypass surgery, but there's an infection that is causing severe strain on your father's heart. We tried to contain it but it got into his blood stream and is poisoning him." Cassidy gripped Murdock's hand tighter, her knees starting to feel weak, and he put an arm around her prepared to hold her up. The doctor now looked sympathetic. "I'm sorry. We can make him comfortable, but it's just a matter of time." Cassidy broke. She let out a wail and buried her face into Murdock's chest crying as her knees gave way. Murdock grabbed her tight in a hug, holding her up, but slowly sinking down to the ground to let her cry. The Doctor looked uncomfortable, but not unfamiliar with the scenario. The nurse looked upset herself watching as Murdock also blinked back his emotions. "Thank you doctor, when can we see Steven?" Murdock inquired as Cassidy continued to cry. The doctor nodded to him and took the clip board from the nurse. "The local anesthetic will be wearing off soon. If you want to go in whenever you are ready, he will probably wake up in about 10-15 minutes." Murdock nodded and rested his chin on Cassidy's head as she cried. "He's dying, Uncle Murdock, he's going to die." Murdock squeezed his eyes shut and then gently took her shoulders, forcing her to look at him. "Cassidy, Steven is going to want to see you when he wakes up. I know there's a lot going on, and it's going to be crazy and hurt for a bit, but you need to be strong for him. Show him you will be ok." Cassidy nodded slowly and tried to wipe her eyes. "He can't die. I don't want him to die. I will have to live alone." Murdock nodded but leaned forward kissing her forehead. "I will be right here with you, the entire time. I promise."

They both got up and headed to Steven's room. He was laying on a bed, with bandages on his neck, chest and forearm. Breathing tubes were connected to his nose and iv's to his un-bandaged arm. Cassidy's breath caught in her chest and she gripped Murdock's hand. He squeezed it to reassure her and they both walked in. Cassidy sat by the bed taking his hand in hers and looking him over. Tears still in her eyes but she was trying not to let them fall. Murdock took his hat off and tucked it into his brown Da Nang jacket pocket. He looked visibly upset as the man who had been like a brother to him lay dieing on the bed. "He's so cold." Cassidy commented and kissed her father's hand. "We were talking about Christmas before this happened, trying to see if we could have you come to the house for the holidays." Murdock rested a hand on her shoulder and they watched him in somber silence as Steven slept off the anesthetic. Murdock had a lot of things going through his mind. He couldn't believe what had happened to Steven and that his best friend was going to die. He knew Cassidy was going to be 18 soon, and that meant she could live on her own, but would she want that? Murdock couldn't live with her; he had to stay in the VA. He had to stay with his unit, and he was pretty sure it was too dangerous for Cassidy to become a wanted fugitive. He was running ideas through his head when Steven stirred and cracked his milky pale eyes. Cassidy looked up and tried to keep the crying from her face. "Dad?" Steven closed his eyes and re-opened them again as Cassidy squeezed his hand. Smiling he mumbled around the tubes. "Hey kiddo, did we make it?" Murdock couldn't help but smile a bit. "Bypass went just fine, but I should get the doctor to explain the rest." "HM?" Steven tilted his head. "Sounds like HM, man you sure got here fast. I told Cassidy to call you. I'm glad you came." Murdock nodded and then went to go get the Doctor as Cassidy put her hand on his cheek and held his hand to her own cheek. "I'm so glad you're awake dad. I was so scared and Uncle Murdock came right away. No hesitation." Steven smiled and his features softened. "He cares about you very much. But I get the feeling you two aren't telling me something. How bad could it be?"'

Before Cassidy could answer, Murdock came back with the doctor, who started checking Steven over. "How do you feel Mr. Kellen?" Steven looked around trying to pinpoint the voice as Murdock went to stand behind Cassidy. She refused to let go of her father's hand watching the doctor. "Mr. Kellen, do you remember what happened? Where you are and why?" Steven nodded swallowing as his throat was dry. "I was in my living room with my daughter and felt my chest constrict and realized I was having a heart attack and asked her to call 911. I'm at St. Joe's and the nurses told me that I had to have bypass surgery, I spoke to Cassidy for a few moments and then I was put under." The doctor nodded as if Steven wasn't blind. "Well sir, the bypass surgery went very well. We got the needed stint in and got you closed up. But there was a complication when we got your blood work back." Steven squeezed Cassidy's hand and stared towards the doctor waiting for his answer. "Mr. Kellen, there was an infection in the tissue around your heart, and while we tried to be as careful as possible, a small amount got into your blood stream and it's infected your blood and is poisoning you. We can't get ahead of it and even a full transfusion won't be able to reverse the damage it's already doing." Murdock looked down as Steven took in everything. He whispered to the doctor, but because of the silence, Murdock and Cassidy could hear him. "How long Doctor?" The doctor frowned and took the blood preassure pad off after the reading. "It could be any time in the next few days. I don't think it would be longer then that." Steven nodded and Cassidy grabbed his hand in both of hers. "I'll be right here, dad, Uncle Murdock too."

Steven was speechless for a good few minutes before talking softly. "Thank you doctor. I think I'd like to be alone with my brother and daughter right now." The doctor nodded and with a serious nod to the rest of them, he headed out of the room. Steven moved his free hand around to feel Cassidy's face and felt the wet tears on her cheeks. "Oh Cassidy, don't cry for me. If it's my time, then it's my time." Cassidy moved her hands up with his as he felt her face, hands wrapped around his forearm. "There has to be something. You can't leave me dad. Please." She started openly crying and kissing his hand. Steven blinked his own tears back and moved the other hand around looking for Murdock. "HM?" "I'm here buddy." Murdock took his other hand trying to smile. "Your guy Howlin Mad." Steven laughed and looked in his direction. "You're going to take care of her, right? She's my baby girl, and I need you to be there when she needs it." Murdock squeezed Steven's hand reassuringly. "I will. I need her like she needs me. I swear I will always take care of her." He nodded and tried to talk to Cassidy about what he would need from the house. Murdock took the time to step out of the room and leaned up against the wall closing his eyes. His mind started drifting back to Vietnam and the grunts he had transported. The body recovery and how he had had to cut his emotions off from who they were. He had been able to handle it then, even bagging and transporting friends of his. But this was a man who had been like his brother. Steven had his back and had saved him on multiple occasion. Murdock felt a tear slip down his cheek and he wiped it away with his sleeve. Cassidy was going to have to be his priority now. He would have to talk to the guys, and he hoped, no he knew they would understand. He listened as Steven continued to talk to Cassidy, trying to comfort her and shook his head as the reality sunk in. Steven Kellen was going to die, and his daughter Cassidy Kellen was going to need him to pull it together enough to help her from the VA. This was going to get complicated.


	15. Chapter 15

Author's Note: Thank you for more feedback! I tried to give more chapters for the holidays and am still running wild with ideas for more. I'll probably get a few more up before the weekend is over, more downs before some ups. I'm sorry it's so sad, but I warned you this story was a few ups and a bunch of downs. I don't own the A-Team, I only own the Kellens, which now are only Cassidy.

January 1982

Cassidy walked from the school bus towards the shop much slower than usual. She had her hands in the jacket pockets of her father's military jacket, and her brown suede messenger bag, which had been a Christmas gift from Hannibal, was over her shoulder to hold her books. Among them was the leather bound journal with wrap that her Uncle Murdock had gotten her. Her thoughts were still on her father, and how fast everything had happened. He lasted 3 days before he passed, and in those three days his life insurance was confirmed, the transfer of the lease and shop to Murdock until Cassidy was 18 was finalized, and once Cassidy reached the age of 18 she could be legally responsible for Murdock's medical care and authorization. When her father passed, Murdock had called in Face to help with the funeral. The A-Team had been present to give him a gun salute. Complete with uniforms. Cassidy hadn't seen her uncle in his uniform since she was 5, and it only hurt more to pull on that memory almost 12 years prior when Murdock had come to visit on Christmas Eve. Steven was interned by December 20th, and in an attempt to help her feel better, the whole team came to the shop and apartment on Christmas Day to presente her with presents, as well as dinner and breakfast. They couldn't stay long because the military was asking questions from Steven's death. Hannibal had gotten her a messenger bag made of tanned suede. BA had gotten her a bicycle that was sized for her and ran smooth enough to be new. Face had gotten her a tall full length mirror, as well as filled the house with groceries, and Murdock had gotten her the leather bound journal.

Sighing, Cassidy saw the shop front window and the sign that read "Closed until further notice." She wasn't sure if she wanted to try and keep it, or give it up, she wanted to stay in that small apartment or leave it. Her father's life insurance would take care of her for a couple years. Mostly until she graduated and figured out what she wanted to do, but a good chunk of it had gone to pay off bills that were behind from her father trying to keep things easy for her. She grabbed he mail and climbed the stairs unlocking the door and shutting it behind to lock it. Anything addressed to her father was set aside for Face to go through. She saw cards which were probably sympathy cards and didn't bother to open them. She dropped her bag next to the sofa and dropped onto it sitting back and staring. "What am I doing?" She told herself. "What do I do next?" She was just turning on lights and getting ready to do her homework when her phone rang. She answered it curiously. "Hello?" There was no reply on the other end. "Hello? Is someone there?" Cassidy glanced at the locked door and then the phone. She heard breathing, but no one answered. "Well I think you have the wrong number so I'm going to hang up." Still no reply so she slowly hung up. She felt unnerved and sat down to do her homework. It wasn't 15 minutes when the phone rang again. Cassidy went to pick it up and again, there was no one there. She didn't give them as many chances to answer her and instead hung up after the first failure to get an answer. Now she felt paranoid, and peaked out through the blinds. She didn't see anyone, and she checked yet again that she had the door locked, still afraid from that previous summer. As she sat down to do her homework, yet again, the phone rang and she looked at it a bit scared. Instead of answering it Cassidy unplugged the phone. She was scheduled to visit her Uncle Murdock the following day and she needed to get homework done. With a shaky breath and forcing herself to relax she started on her homework for the end of the week.

* * *

Murdock wasn't having a very good Saturday. His medication didn't get administered in time to put him to sleep and keep the nightmares away, so he had a very sleepless night. He missed breakfast because by the time his mind let him sleep for a bit, breakfast was being served. The orderlies knew he hadn't slept well and were trying to let him sleep as much as they could. One of the nurses tried to call Cassidy to let her know before her regular weekly visit, but the number was disconnected. Now, Murdock was pacing in his room, waiting for Cassidy to either call or arrive. Since Steven's death, she came to see him every Saturday and sometimes on Sundays too. She called during the week, and they made sure to continue her Maui Thai when they saw each other. Now he was waiting for her to show up, and glanced at the clock on the wall that read a little after noon and he still hadn't heard a thing. He tried calling her and got the same disconnected message which made him worry immediately. He paced trying to think why her phone was disconnect and it didn't take long before he was putting one of his flannels on over his tee shirt and grabibing his jacket. He was going to sneak himself out and go to her house to make sure she was ok. He had just put his hat on and moved to the door when the nurse showed up outside his door speaking to someone. "He's been tired all day Miss Kellen. We tried to let him sleep in but we need to keep all the patients on a schedule." Cassidy nodded from the other side of the door speaking quietly "It's alright. I won't stay long if he's tired and I don't want to upset him if he's not doing good today, but I want to make sure I'm here if he needs anything." The door was opened and Cassidy stepped inside. She looked as bedraggled and tired as he did, smiling weakly when she saw him and was enveloped in a tight concerned hug.

Cassidy hugged him back and then looked at his face, concern written all over hers. "Uncle Murdock you look horrible. What's wrong?" Murdock shook his head and set his jacket back on the table. "My meds just didn't help me sleep like I needed, that's all. You look as tired as I am, is everything alright? I tried calling but your phone was disconnected." Cassidy nodded to him and looked around the room. "The phone kept ringing and there was someone on the other end but they wouldn't say anything. It scared me because it kept happening and after the third time or so I unplugged the phone. I can keep an eye on it and if it gets bad I'll call you or BA." Murdock kept both hands on her shoulders looking her in the eye, mild concern still on his face. "Promise me you will?" Cassidy nodded. "Promise." Murdock grinned and ran to the corner of the room to dig out a small airplane model that was made from Popsicle sticks and matches. He must have made the thing in the last week out of tooth picks, Popsicle sticks, rubber bands and other small wooden pieces with glue. "Check this out. It has an actual spinning propeller and runs off a 9 volt battery. Want to fly it with me out back?" Cassidy smiled at how quickly Murdock changed his mannerisms from a concerned Uncle to a playful child. "Sure Uncle Murdock. We can do that today." He handed her the plane and threw on his leather jacket before skipping to get the door for her. Cassidy walked out playfully holding out her elbow and he took her arm escorting her to the back yard like a proper couple. Despite it being January, it was only a little chilly. She pulled her camo jacket closed and buttoned it carefully as Murdock took the plane and pulled the battery from his pocket. Cassidy's eyes widened. "Uncle Murdock! Where did you get the battery? Not that I think you'd do something dangerous with it but I know they don't let you guys have those." Murdock grinned sheepishly. "I took it from the nurse's station alarm clock. They use it for napping when they ain't suppose to. Don't worry! I'll put it back when we're done." He started installing it and Cassidy shook her head smiling. "All the times I've been here visiting you and the other patients, none of you have ever been silly enough to do something like that." "Only until now." Murdock corrected as he proudly presented the airplane wound up and ready to go. "Want to throw it first?"

They took turns winding up the propeller and tossing the airplane which kept going with power from the 9 volt battery and momentum. The only problem was it didn't go any real direction and it didn't have a solid way to so there was a lot of chasing after the thing. After about 20 minutes however, Murdock dropped onto a bench with his plane and looked it over for any damage from its recent harsh landing. Cassidy sat next to him and tried to look at his face. "What's wrong Uncle Murdock?" He looked at her and she saw that broken look on his face when he was having trouble telling the here and now. "I don't know Casey. Most days I feel fine, and everything should be grand and good, but as quick as a light switch it also feels like I should be doing something more, or different. I want to fly, and be away from here, but I can't because without the medications I see things that aren't there and I keep seeing all of them. The boys that didn't make it back, the ones that I carried to the hanger to be put in boxes and shipped back to the states. I see all the birds on the ground from Charlie's gunfire and think about how much your father kept me from being one of them. I know I have you and the team, but it feels like without Steven, there's no one to calm down these thoughts and help me see through the things that aren't there." He put both shaky hands on his head to hold it and Cassidy felt her heart break. It was known that Murdock had issues, but a lot of people assumed they were fake. She knew from his past that he could be fine one minute and then his mind was elsewhere, making up invisible friends and adventurous titles to try and ignore the horrors that played through his head. Cassidy knew her father often helped bring Murdock back to the here and now, and that Murdock couldn't leave the VA permanently. They had tried to get him tested to be released into her care shortly after the funeral, but he had failed and since she wasn't 18, he would have to remain in the VA until either the doctor released him, or she was legally able to take care of him. Something she knew he would never be ok with.

She moved around the front of him and kneeled to put her hands over his. She was looking right up into pain filled brown eyes that were looking through her. "Uncle Murdock, you are in Los Angeles with me, Cassidy Kellen. You are safe. I am right here and I'm not going anywhere or leaving you to deal with this by yourself. I'm here." She rubbed the back of his hands and his eyes began to focus on her finally as she spoke. She felt his hands still shaking but his breathing evened out. Cassidy smiled softly watching him, remaining kneeled down. "I'm here Uncle Murdock. I'm not going anywhere, because you need me and I need you." He tried to crack a smile and moved his hands to hold hers so her hands were on either side of his face and his hands were over hers. "I'll be right here for you too Cassidy. Just don't leave me." Cassidy smiled brightly. "I won't if you won't." Murdock gave her a hug, the airplane forgotten and she felt something wet on her neck like tears. She pulled back and smiled at him, her face gentle. "Come on, let's get you back inside. You look like you need some time to relax and maybe nap." He nodded looking very tired again and she helped him up. Holding his arm she guided him back inside and to his room sliding his hat and jacket off and putting the airplane away as he laid on the bed. She moved to sit next to the bed and pulled the covers over him enough to tuck him in. He grabbed her hand as she moved to sit up and she smiled down at him before pulling a chair over. "I'm here Uncle Murdock. I'm here." He watched her sit and spoke softly. "Thank you Cassidy. For everything." She smiled and held his hand in both of hers. "You're my Uncle Murdock, and you've been there for me through everything. The least I can do is be here for you. Besides we just went over this outside." Murdock nodded and slowly closed his eyes. She waited for him to fall asleep before removing her hand and slipping her hand free and turning off the lights. Nodding to the nurses, she headed from the VA to the Cab station to go home.

* * *

Cassidy paid the cabby, thanked him and stepped back from the curb looking around the street. She peered around the block and then looked towards her building, noting the light she had left on was still on. Whistling to herself, Cassidy walked around the side of the building and up the stairs to the apartment. She unlocked the door, flipped on a light and shut the door behind her. She locked it and turned to look in the apartment and everything went black.

*Note: I know it's another cliffhanger, but I will have the next chapter up by tomorrow, maybe even more. I still have the motivation bug.


	16. Chapter 16

Author's Note: Why did everything go black for Cassidy? Does it have to do with the strange phone calls? Is it someone after her? Maybe they're after the A-Team? Let's find out.

January 1982

Murdock was beside himself with worry. Cassidy hadn't been seen in three days. By Tuesday afternoon, a phone call came from her school to him because she hadn't been in. They had tried to call and her phone was still disconnected. Murdock was beside himself and had called Face asking him to check out the apartment and see if she was alright. Hannibal was filming a new Aquamaniac movie and BA was working at a local youth center, which only left Face. Because of the time crunch, Face had offered to pick up Murdock on his way, and now Murdock was pacing as he waited for Face to show up and scam him out. He was about to get on the phone and call the phone in Face's corvette when the nurse opened his door and an orderly with a wheel chair was followed in by Face in a nice suit with a small mustache and glasses. "Mr. Murdock, time for that sleep therapy test trail!" He leaned towards the nurse. "One week in our facility and we can have his sleepless nights over with." The nurse smiled, obviously taken with Face and Murdock quickly got into the wheel chair setting his jacket in his lap. "This is one test I am eager to get to, you know what I mean?" The nurse tried to explain some of Murdock's medications and the orderly turned over the wheel chair to Face. As soon as they were in the elevator, Murdock was up and putting his jacket on. "Any news?" Face shook his head. "Her school says she left Friday and was distracted, but nothing else out of the ordinary. The cab driver that hangs out here said he dropped her off in front of the shop and apartment and she went into the alley from the side. If something happened to her, it was between then and Monday morning because she didn't arrive at school." Murdock tapped his foot impatiently. "Something's happened, I know it. She said she was getting strange phone calls that had someone on the line, but they weren't speaking. She could hear them breathing. It scared her enough to make her disconnect her phone." Face nodded when they got downstairs and motioned to his blue corvette. "Let's go see what's going on then."

The drive to the shop and apartment was too long for Murdock, and he was tapping a samba on Face's dash by the time they pulled up to the curb. Climbing out hey looked at the outside of the place and noticed the sign on the front of the store that read "Closed Until Further Notice". Looking at each other with a nod Murdock headed for the alley while Face walked around the other side of the building. Testing the back door, Face found it to be locked, and he walked all the way until he got to the steps where Murdock was waiting. "Nothing." Concluded Face and Murdock started up the stairs. He got to halfway before moving quickly up and through the open door. Face followed him in and stopped short at the doorway. It was dark and cold from the door being open for three days. Some leaves and water had gotten in, but that was mild compared to the mess in the house. It had been upturned and scattered as if someone was looking for something. Cassidy's messenger bag was next to the doorway scattered and upended, all the contents spilled. There was a spot of blood on the wall and the floor and Face noticed some damage to a chair. "It looks like she wasn't able to put up much of a fight, but someone definitely looted this place." Murdock nodded and slowly walked through the whole house calling. "Cassidy!" Cassidy!?" Face knelt down to look at some marks on the old carpet floor and then around the doorway. Murdock came back into the living room and looked upset. "She's not here, and they tore the entire place up from here to her room upstairs. It's all a mess." Face waved him over. "From what I can tell, she came in the front door and looks like they grabbed her or tried to knock her out. There's blood in a few places so she put up a fight with them, or they didn't care the condition she was in, either way this is a kidnapping, and I think they will try to contact somebody as soon as they figure out who to contact." Murdock rubbed his forehead and then turned and kicked the chair that was already broken. "I promised her nothing would happen to her. She spent all day Saturday taking care of me, I didn't think to come here or check on her Sunday." Face looked from the chair to Murdock. "Murdock buddy, we'll find her. We'll find her." Murdock was about to reply when the phone rang. Staring at it Murdock looked from the phone to Face. "That was disconnected this morning when I tried to call." Face nodded "Which means someone hooked it back up today." Walking to the phone Murdock paused and then picked up the phone. "Hello?" Murdock heard a man's voice on the other end. "Ah, Captain HM Murdock. I was hoping I would get you or Colonel Smith on the phone. I don't believe the others would understand the severity of my message." Murdock looked at Face and waved at the bedroom making a motion for another phone. Face quickly darted into the bedroom and carefully picked up the other phone to listen in. "Who is this? Where is Cassidy?" The man on the other end laughed. "So direct. My name is Richard Kurello and I'm what is left of the Kurello gang. You and that mercenary team sent my brother and most of our group to jail. I did my research on all of you, yourself included and found there was something I could take from you." Murdock paced back and forth getting nervous. "Where is Cassidy?" He repeated starting to feel dread in his gut. Richard continued talking. "Your darling young niece is going to remain my guest until you get everyone else from that team of yours together and then you have Colonel Smith call me back at this number." Murdock scrambled to grab a pen to write the number down. "Once you are all assembled, you call me and I'll consider letting you speak to her. I wouldn't wait too long though, I might decide to start removing her fingers and sending them to inspire you to speed it up." Murdock froze in shock as Face stepped from the bedroom, still listening on the phone. He had also written down the number. Murdock spoke in an even cold tone in reply, "If you hurt one hair on her head, I will turn your head into a Jack O Lantern." Richard laughed as he taunted him one more time. "Hurry up Captain; I'm not a patient man." There was a click and Murdock dropped the phone. Face hurried to Murdock and realized he was frozen in shock and fear. "Murdock? Murdock!" He grabbed him by the shoulders and shook him hard. "Snap out of this. I need you thinking and on your game if we're going to get Cassidy back." Murdock nodded and swallowed but was still numb with fear. "We have to do something Face. He'll kill her, and I promised I would protect her." Face nodded and was hurrying out the door towards the street to use the phone in the vette. Murdock looked around and grabbed the key from the floor and shut the door locking it and then hurried after Face.

* * *

Cassidy came to consciousness and her head felt like someone played basketball on top of it. She cracked her eyes open and saw a bright light above her. Wincing she moved to cover her eyes and noticed her hands were handcuffed together. That woke her up and she rolled on her side to find she was on the floor. Once she took a moment, she opened her eyes to take in her surroundings. She was in a plain room that was probably a walk in closet space. There was a light bulb above her, carpet on the floor, and her ankles and hands were handcuffed. Her bag was gone but she was still wearing her cloths and jacket, which reassured her. Cassidy felt her head and there was a large knot on the right side with dried crusty blood. Touching it sent stars through her vision and she sat back against the wall as she waited. She needed to listen to everything and pay attention to all the details she could. One of the things BA and Face had taught her was in this type of situation, any information she could give would help them find her. Trying to slow down her breathing to listen she heard what faintly sounded like a train whistle. That meant she was near train tracks, and the build of the room was a house, so she wasn't at a business address. She slowly took a deep breath through her nose and smelled cigarettes and food. It was home cooked food, sauce, Italian! She opened her eyes and bit her bottom lip. Her vision was swimming from her head but she had at least two details to give BA and Face as soon as she could. Maybe she could call the VA and tell her Uncle Murdock. That made her look down as she realized he must be panic'd over where she is. She promised to help him and be there for him and this happened?

The door opened and a tall man stood in the doorway. She squinted to see him at first and suddenly her eyes widened. As he came near her she tried to stay away from the man she only knew as Mike that she recognized from her nightmares. As she struggled he grabbed her arms roughly and dragged her up. "Can't hit me in the face now can you?" Cassidy glared at him. "I thought you were in jail?" He grinned at her. "When you have friends like mine, you can get out early on great behavior." Cassidy tried to wriggle from his grasp, but because her ankles had ankle cuffs on them, she was struggling to even walk as he held her arms and dragged her from the closet. She saw she was right about the type of house, but she could see out a window and saw a street with some restaurants. That meant she was most likely above a restaurant that made Italian food, near train tracks. Mike dragged her into another room and forced Cassidy to sit in a chair. He ran his hands up her arms and was resting them on her shoulders when she tried to head but him from her seat. It resulted in her only hitting him in the stomach with her head and he whipped around slapping her across the face. Cassidy rolled the blood and spittle around in her mouth and when he was in front of her she spit it at his face. He raised his hand again to strike her and someone from another doorway yelled. "Stop!" Mike held his hand in check and glared at her before turning to the man at the doorway. "She spit on me!" The man who stepped through was in his late 40's with black hair that had to be dyed because it reminded her of shoe polish, cold brown eyes and wearing a slate blue suit. He held the Mike's glare in check and simply stepped away from the door to signal for him to leave. Mike left with a final glare to Cassidy and she watched him go before licking the blood around her lips.

I'm Richard." The man in the suit finally said. Cassidy glared at him. "Why are you holding me here?" Richard stepped around her to a desk in the room. "Why are you holding me here?" She said again, glaring at him. Richard leaned on the desk watching her and smirked to himself. "You aren't scared are you?" Cassidy glared at him and looked away because she couldn't really cross her arms. "You're Uncle is Captain HM Murdock; a member of the mercenary team known as the A-Team, and they sent my brother to jail a few months ago. I was led to believe you were a scared young girl but I see a resilient and defiant woman sitting in front of me." She glared at the wall until she felt him grab her chin and force her to look at him. She hadn't heard him come around the desk again and Cassidy winced because of the slap from earlier glaring into his eyes. "No, I'm not scared of you. You're a thug, and a creep, and I'm not scared of either. No better than a bully." Richard laughed and moved to lean on the desk. "Such a defiant little thing. You know I had a heck of a time looking up something to take from any member of the team. Any family they had was in another state or too far away get to. But you! You are a frequent visitor to Captain Murdock, and I saw the obituary for your father in the paper and just knew you would be a perfect target." Cassidy just glared at him trying to find her steel resolve. "My Uncle is going to turn your head into a Jack O' Lantern." Richard smirked and hit a button on his desk. Mike came back in from the other room and grabbed her by the shoulders. "You have such a way with words Miss Kellen, let's see if your Uncle has the same idea. Take her back to her room until I get a hold of them, and send some people to watch her place. I want to know the second one of the A-Team gets there." Mike nodded and dragged Cassidy back towards a different door then the one she came out of, as she struggled not to be carried or jerked too much. She was tossed to the ground in the room and the door was slammed shut behind her. Looking around she realized she was in what looked like a prison cell with a cot and small powder room with no door to close. Cassidy struggled to get to her feet and shuffled to the cot sitting down and drew her knees up. Putting her head down she let out a shaky breath and tried to whisper the lyrics to her Uncle's German opera that he often sang around her, hoping to keep up the strong face until he could get her out of there.

* * *

Murdock and Face raced to the Youth Center where BA worked. The kids were going to e heading home soon and by the time they got there it would be empty. Hannibal had listened to everything and told them to meet there as soon as they could. He would leave the set early and meet them as fast as a taxi could take him. The whole while Murdock was staring at the dash and his hands were in fists on his knees. Face glanced over and saw a cold hard look on Murdock's face. "Murdock?" He was barely acknowledged by a quiet response of "Yes Face?" and Face glanced at Murdock's face again before looking straight ahead. "We'll find her. I know we will." Murdock nodded but didn't reply as they took a hard turn and his right hand shot out to grab the speed handle in the car. Reflexes like that was something Face knew Murdock was capable of, but he rarely needed to use them. As they pulled up to the youth center, BA waved them to the back through a gate, which he closed after Face pulled through. Murdock got out of the car and walked into the building without saying anything to Face or BA. Grumbling, BA looked at Face and pointed but Face shook his head. "We found blood, and he's not doing so well with this. Threatened to turn the guys head into a jack o lantern, can you believe that?" BA nodded and Hannibal called from the front of the building. "Hey BA! Let me in!" BA and Face headed in and Face tried to check on Murdock as Hannibal was let in the front. Murdock was facing the wall with his fists above his head and against the wall. He looked stiff and angry, not at all like himself. Hannibal hurried in and glanced at Murdock before motioning to a table. "What details can you guys give us?" Murdock turned quickly and spoke with a military attitude that had everyone looking at each other. "Colonel, the target's name is Richard Kurello. He took Cassidy as revenge for what we did to his gang back in August. He wants you to call him at this number as soon as possible for further instructions and failure to do so will result in harm to Cassidy." His eyes softened and he seemed to shake his head as if shaking away the attitude. "Hannibal, We have to get her back, she's been gone for three days at this point." Hannibal put an arm on Murdock's shoulder and tried to reassure him. "We won't let anything happen to her Murdock. Now we need to make this our base of operations. If they took her for ransom, and we call like they want, they won't give us time to do much of anything before demanding action. BA, how many phones does this place have?" BA looked like he was thinking and then nodded. "4 and I have extra cable to move them anywhere we want." "Alright, Face, I want you to bring two phones in here and set them up to connect on the same line. BA, get the tracking equipment from the van and see if you can hook it up to both of the phones that Face will bring in here. Murdock, see if you can get a phone directory and as many local maps as possible and bring them all back here. I'm going to see what I can get on the current status of the gang, and we'll all be back here in 20." Everyone nodded and took off in different directions to get moving.

Thirty minutes later, Face had two of the center's phones on a table with all the maps and leaflets that Murdock had gotten next to a phone book with a directory. BA had the equipment set up and was ready to run it, and Hannibal had a file, busy looking through to see who from the original case was still locked up. "Seems a few of the lower level guys got out recently. They must have told this guy about us, and that's why he grabbed Cassidy. Ok here's the plan. I'm going to call this guy and try to keep him on the phone long enough to get an address. As its being tracked, I want you guys to try and find the fastest way there and clock it so I can give him a false time of arrival if he's expecting us to go somewhere. Murdock, you're going to stay with me in case he lets us talk to Cassidy. Try to keep her on the phone so we can continue the trace. Once we have a location we are going to hit it from two sides. We go in, we get her out and we leave. We can go back for them after we get her to safety." Everyone nodded and Hannibal picked up one of the phones dialing the number Murdock had given him. After it started ringing, Murdock picked up the other phone and listened for them to pick up. Face was ready with the maps and directory and BA had the tracking equipment turned on. As the phone rang, Murdock said a silent prayer that Cassidy was ok, he didn't want to have to burry both of the Kellens within a month of each other.


	17. Chapter 17

Author's Note: Resolution! I got asked by someone why so much is happening before the TV series would start. My reply is this. I want to get this to the point where I can make the chapters about in between episodes so of course there's no mention of Cassidy in the series. Like a hidden secret. I hope this is still enjoyable for people. I'm trying to keep them in character, accept for Murdock. I don't think he's ever been pushed like this in the show so you can see this side to him.

Murdock waited on the phone as it rang. Hannibal had called Richard as asked, but no one seemed to be picking up on the other end. Murdock gripped the phone nervously, about to ask if they should hang up, wait, and try again, when Richard's voice was on the phone. "Hello, Kurello here." Murdock's look hardened and Hannibal held up a hand as BA gave the thumbs up for the tracking. Hannibal leaned back in his chair to try and speak casually. "This is Hannibal Smith. I was told you wanted to talk to me. So much so you took my guy's niece. Is she alright?" Richard sounded equally casual in his reply, since it had been less than an hour total since he spoke to Murdock. "Colonel Smith, I'm so glad you called. Miss Kellen is doing quite well. A little spitfire if I ever saw one, and defiant as all hell." Murdock couldn't help but smirk at that, BA pointing at a few of the area maps to narrow down the trace. Hannibal continued, "We want to speak to her to make sure she's alright." Richard seemed to nod although they couldn't see it. "Of course, I imagine her Uncle must be very concerned with her well being right now. I'll put her on for him. Hope you do the same, but don't go anywhere because I have some instructions for you." Hannibal looked to Murdock who nodded that he was ready as BA continued to get a fix on the call. It took a moment and then Cassidy came on the phone. She sounded scared as if she wasn't sure what was going on. "H-hello?" Murdock stood, still holding the phone, immense relief in his voice. "Cassidy! Are you alright?" "Uncle Murdock! Are you ok?" Murdock couldn't help but chuckle as his eyes watered. "I'm supposed to be asking you that kiddo." Cassidy sounded a more sure of herself and less scared than before. "I'm sorry I missed dinner at that restaurant Sunday. They grabbed me when I got back to my place and I didn't even make it over the tracks." Murdock looked at Hannibal and quickly motioned for a map as he kept his voice calm. "It's ok Casey girl, we can reschedule for after this is all done. You sure you are alright?" He was scoring over the map as Hannibal listened, his finger running along a train track marking near where BA and Face had narrowed it. "I'm ok. A bit banged up but I started it." Murdock ran his fingers back and forth as BA took a pen and cut half the space off pointing in the area for a trace. Murdock tried to keep her talking as Hannibal mouthed to face 'She's giving him clues'. "Cassidy, we are going to come get you, don't you worry." She started to reply when she was cut off and they heard a slight struggle as she yelled to try and stay on the phone. They heard her yell for Murdock before Richard was back on the phone. Murdock gripping his phone tight as BA and Face locked it down to an address that was less than 40 minutes away. "Now Colonel, you and your men will go to the docks on Santa Pedro Avenue. Step out of your vehicles and leave the weapons in the cars. Once you have been secured and brought back here, I will let you all have one final word with Miss Kellen and then, on my honor, I will release her so she can get some medical attention that I think she's going to need." Hannibal interrupted. "If you harm her, we will pay it back on you 10 fold Kurello." Richard laughed, "You don't expect me to stop my men from retaliating when she breaks their nose do you? I told you, a spit fire. Be there gentlemen, or I will let them do more than slap her around. You'll be picking up pieces of her the whole way home." He hung up and Murdock gripped the phone biting his lip. He wouldn't hang up until the phone went to dial tone and Hannibal had to take it from him. "Come on Murdock, we have an address. Let's go get Cassidy and get her home." Murdock nodded and followed them all to the van, which sped out of the parking lot.

* * *

Cassidy stumbled along with Mike as he dragged her down the hallway from the office. She had spoken to her Uncle Murdock and tried to give him clues, but now that she knew he was on his way, her hard façade was cracking and she blinked back tears as Mike dragged her to a room with a strange chair bolted to the floor. She stared at it noting the IV bags of solution, the straps on the arms, legs, and waist, and struggled against him to not go into it. Richard followed them, casually motioning to the chair, and Mike turned her around pushing her into it. Her hands instinctively went up to protect her face thinking he was going to hit her again. When he grabbed her right forearm to strap it down, she tried to bring her knee into his hip at the joint. Mike almost dropped to a knee groaning and Richard laughed as she connected, waving in another man to help get her strapped to the chair. Cassidy tugged and kicked like a wildcat until her hands and legs were strapped, the handcuffs and ankle cuffs removed. Her legs were strapped in at the ankle and knee, preventing her from really moving them in any direction. Her arms were strapped down at the wrist and upper arm, with the elbow in the joint of the chair. Finally her waist was strapped across her mid drift to stick her firmly to the chair. Cassidy started crying as she tugged and jerked to get some wiggle room on the straps, her resolve breaking from fear at what was going to happen to her now. Mike stood striking her across the face as he glared and yelled "That's for my hip!" Richard, put a hand on his shoulder and moved him away. "Mike, if you do too much damage, I won't be able to enjoy myself later. Miss Kellen, you are thoroughly entertaining to watch in action, but I'm afraid I can't have you up and about while this goes down with your Uncle and his friends." The second guy who had come in started putting an IV into her right arm, a split tube coming off of it and one going to saline solution bag at a slow drip. He pulled a bag with a creamy white substance in it and hooked that up to the pole. She eyed the white bag talking around a swollen lip. "What is that?" Richard smiled gently. "A sedative. The saline will keep you nourished and the sedative will keep you calm, so feel free to sleep for a bit if you feel inclined. I find most people in the chair start hallucinating or dreaming aloud, but something tells me you'll be the quiet type." Cassidy tried to shake her arm as both solutions slowly dripped into her. She was already feeling sluggish, tired and heavy, but she had to fight it off. The more she tried to resist, the more blurred everything became. Richard watched as her head lolled and moved back and forth before all the fight was gone and her head dropped back, eyes half open. He smiled to Mike and motioned to the door. "Shall we go finish this up?" Mike sneered at her and looked at Richard. "When we are done, I want to be the one that kills her." Richard shrugged. "Be my guest, I just find it amusing as hell that she keeps getting the better of you." Mike glared but followed him out of the room.

* * *

The team was watching Pizazo Pizza and Italian Bistro. They had parked the van on the other side of a house, and Face had managed to scam the owners to leave on a shopping spree to keep them out of the house for a few hours. Now they were in the garage looking out at the restaurant, loading the guns and checking the layout. Murdock almost did a double take when he saw Mike walking out and getting into a car with three other men. "Hannibal! That's the man from before that attacked Cassidy at the store!" Hannibal nodded, "I figured this guy would have familiar back up. It looks like four of them are getting ready to leave so we should be ready to hit the building." All four of them checked their guns, hand guns tucked into pockets and pants, and assault rifles at the ready. Hannibal pointed to a small drawn version on a table. "Face, you and I are going to go in through the front and work our way to the center and down. BA, you and Murdock come in from the back and move up. The first person to find Cassidy gets her out of the building and back here. If we can secure the entire place, then we can handle those four when they come back without us. Richard Kurello is mine. Everyone got it?" Nods all around and they turned the lights off and slipped from the building. The restaurant wasn't a big fancy fortress. It was two stories tall with a basement, which meant they could clear the building fast. Hannibal and Face moved quickly around the front as BA and Murdock disappeared into the front. Face held up a smoke canister and Hannibal grinned nodding to him as Face pulled the pin and rolled it into the front door.

* * *

In the rear, BA covered the door as Murdock opened it carefully, in a way that he wasn't exposing himself to gunfire. They started moving into the building and ran into two thugs, but BA gave them both a hard punch to the face and they went down like bricks. Gun fire erupted from the front of the store, which was probably Hannibal and Face, and a man in the hallway where the stairs were started shooting at Murdock and BA. The cook and wait staff were in the kitchen and covered their head as they yelled running to get out the back way since it was open. BA ignored the staff as Murdock fired at the goons shooting at them from the stairway. He wounded both in the hand and BA charged forward to knock them down. A man grabbed Murdock from behind on the stairs and Murdock shoved his elbow backwards into his face. The man screamed grabbing his nose and Murdock was able to turn and deliver a knee into the man's gut and then a punch knocking him out. He heard running upstairs and hurried up with BA at his heels. They stood backs against the wall on either side of the opening for the second floor. A man ran through with a hand gun in hand and BA grabbed him, tossing him down the stairs. Murdock turned to face the hallway and saw two men duck into rooms. He made a hand signal to BA who nodded as Murdock moved to the closest room and crouched down as BA turned and fired mid level down the hall. The furthest goon had tried to peek out and shoot but got clipped and yelled falling into the hallway. Murdock waved BA forward and as BA peered into the room where the second guy was, Murdock stuck the gun end out causing him to trip and fall right into BA's fist. They moved to a room and saw an office, rifles up as BA and Murdock started clearing the rooms. Two down from the office, they had to kick open a locked one and they saw Cassidy strapped into the chair. BA watched the doorway and Murdock kneeled in front of her grabbing her face. "Cassidy? Can you hear me?" She mumbled and tried to focus on him, but he saw her eyes roll up into her head as she leaned forward caught in the chair. Looking at the saline bag and the bag with the white fluid, he started undoing the straps keeping her in and removing the needles from her arms. "BA, help me with this." BA moved to put his hands on her shoulders as Murdock looked around the room quickly. Grabbing a small bottle, Murdock read the label and grabbed a needle filling it a quarter of the way. "I hate doing this but she needs to be awake enough to hold onto one of us so we can get out safely." He carefully injected her in the arm. BA looked confused. "What's that man?" "Adrenaline. Not a lot, just enough to counter whatever has her fuzzy and out of it." He rubbed the area he had just injected gently as she started rolling her head and blinked her eyes open. Murdock held her face in his hands gently watching for her reaction. "Ngh. Hurts." Murdock nodded and moved to help her stand. She held onto him trying to shake her head clear. "Uncle Murdock?" He nodded and picked her up carefully. "Wrap your legs around my waist and your arms around my neck and hold on. Close your eyes and don't open them, but hold on." She nodded and buried her face into his shoulder as Murdock handed his rifle to BA. BA slung it over his shoulder and handed Murdock his hand gun, which he tucked into the back of his pants. One arm around Cassidy and the other holding the gun he nodded to BA who peered out the door. Cassidy whined slightly, her face in his shoulder confused and dazed but unable to fall asleep again."What's going on?" Murdock held her a bit tighter whispering. "Don't open your eyes sweetheart. Keep your eyes closed." She started hearing gunfire again and she gripped him tighter, eyes squeezed shut.

* * *

Hannibal changed the clip in his gun, but one of the goons had gotten past Face's gunfire and tackled Hannibal to the ground. A few good punches and that guy was down for the count. Richard had grabbed one of the dropped rifles and was trying to shoot both Hannibal and Face as he backed towards the rear of the building. Face saw this and yelled. "He's trying to get out the back Hannibal!" The inside of the restaurant was shredded from gunfire and the fight that was going on. As Richard got to the stairs, he glanced up in time to see one of his men who had been knocked out getting up and he waved the guy down. "Get down here! Help me get out of here!" As Richard shot at Face a bullet ripped through his shoulder causing him to fall to the ground. It was now silent accept for BA and Murdock coming down the stairs. Hannibal saw Cassidy clinging to Murdock and Face brought his rifle up, checking each person. "Clear." BA nodded as he grabbed Richard and dragged him up. "All clear man." Hannibal walked over looking at Murdock, who was glaring at Richard, his eyes cold and blank. "Captain?" Murdock looked at Hannibal and nodded putting both arms around Cassidy. "All clear Colonel." "Good, take Cassidy back to the van, we'll get these guys wrapped up and call in the heat. We still have to get those four that went to meet us at the other address so let's hurry." Everyone nodded and Face and BA began grabbing ties and twine and tying up the different men who had been wounded or knocked out. Richard looked at Hannibal, but his eyes moved towards Murdock and Cassidy as Murdock stepped out the back with Cassidy held close. "He is just as entertaining as she is." Hannibal gripped Richard's wounded shoulder and he cried out as Hannibal dragged him to a chair. "Now listen you slime ball. We did all this with less than an hour of planning. You're going to enjoy a very long time in the slammer and you better think about a new career, because we will only get better at this. You go after us or Cassidy Kellen again and we won't just let the police have you next time." Richard smiled but resigned himself to staying put. "I know when I've been beat Colonel, my mistake was not expecting you to come to me." Hannibal grinned sticking a cigar in his mouth as Face and BA walked over from tying up everyone else. Face looked around and then offered Hannibal a light. "That's everyone but those four. The police are on their way and the staff that led out the back is willing to wait until the cops get here. Hannibal laughed and held his cigar out before turning to head out and go after Max and the 3 remaining gang members. "I love it when a plan comes together.

* * *

By the time Murdock got to the van, Cassidy was walking with him, albeit slowly, but at least he didn't have to carry her anymore. She was still a bit woozy, but wasn't falling asleep while the adrenaline was pumping in her system. Murdock opened the side door and helped her into a seat. Once she had sat down, he dug into the first aid kit and broke one of the ice packs shaking it up so the chemicals could make it cold. He then offered it to her and she held it to her lip watching him. "Everything feels weird." He nodded. "You were on sedatives I think; you were like a jelly blob and didn't know what was going on. I needed you to hold on so I gave you adrenaline. It's probably playin games with you now." She nodded and sat back holding the ice pack to her lip. Murdock watched her as he held her free hand. "You're alright." Cassidy nodded watching him and smiled slightly. "Knew you would come, 'M glad you got my clues." Now Murdock grinned and brushed some hair from her face. "I heard you gave them a fight. Cassidy shrugged still smiling with the ice pack. "You taught me how to defend myself. I just figured I would use it when I needed to." Murdock looked like he was going to say something when the rest of the team showed up. "We have to move if we're going to get those other guys. Cassidy, you'll need to stay in the van. We don't have time to drop you off somewhere safe." She nodded and moved back so they could get in and the van sped off to get the rest of the gang.


	18. Chapter 18

Author Note: I wasn't sure about the last chapter. I was so motivated to get it done that when I finished I was kind of reading it back to myself a lot. So it might change a bit in the future. Until then moving on! I promised some dark Murdock, so here it is for you. We are getting closer to tv series time period! I don't own the A-Team for as much as I wish I did.

As the van sped towards Santa Pedro Avenue, Hannibal took a count of bullets and reloaded his hand gun. BA drove quickly, avoiding the main streets, and keeping to alleys and back roads. Face and Murdock were reloading the assault rifles and then Face handed Hannibal the mad. Cassidy remained curled up watching everything with a mix of confusion and a bit of fear. It was like being in a dream that you can't do anything about, or watching a movie with inability to stop it or look away. Everything that they said had an echo that almost made her ears ring, and when they moved there were tracers following them. Hugging her knees she remained quiet as they made their plan to come in shooting and surprise the last 4 men for the Kurello gang. After the plan was finalized, Hannibal gave them all the five minute warning looking at the streets around them, and Murdock moved to the back sitting next to Cassidy putting an arm around her. "How are you doing kiddo?" She swallowed and blinked at him, trying to force herself to focus. "I feel sick, and I feel like everything is garbled." Murdock gently held her chin looking at her eyes and held up two fingers. "How many fingers do I have up?" She blinked at them. "Two? They keep multiplying though." He held up one finger and slowly waved it back and forth. "Follow my finger Casey." She tried to follow his finger as she swallowed again, but he could see the lag and delay in her eyes as they moved to follow his finger, then rolled up a bit and then back down. Once he was done, he slid his leather jacket off and put it around her, gently moving her to lie down. "Lay down sweetie." She shook her head quickly grabbing his arm. "No! I don't want to fall asleep! You'll be gone!" Murdock shook his head as he gently tried to get her to lie down, and Face and Hannibal tried not to pay attention, but couldn't help listening to the conversation. "Cassidy, I need you to lie down, the adrenaline is wearing off and whatever sedative they were giving you is taking over. If you don't lie down, you'll fall over and that will be more painful than if I lay you down now. I'm not going anywhere, because I'm going to find the man who hit you, both before and now, and I'm going to make sure he never does it again. Then I will come right back and stay with you until you are 100% better, alright?" She was quiet, but gave in slowly laying on her side hugging herself and his jacket close. It smelled like him. Like fresh air and grease, soda pop and soap. It felt warm and safe, and a part of her wondered if that was why he always wore it. "Are you going to kill Mike?" Murdock paused looking at her and gently brushed his fingers across her forehead. "Go to sleep Cassidy. I will take care of it."

The van parked a block from the address, and BA made sure to lock it with Cassidy inside. Each of them took a different route to get to where Mike and the last three guys were. They were outside of their car, and had guns at the ready looking in all directions. Murdock seemed to have tunnel vision and Hannibal had managed to climb part way up a fire escape before hollering at them to put their hands up. The four men scattered and tried to all shoot at him. As the mend scattered, one of them tried to get up the fire escape, and one on one fight ensued with Hannibal. BA grabbed another who had stepped past him and wasn't looking, and threw his guy into some trash cans. Face also got a hold of one of the men and a chase through the alley avoiding each other's bullets led them away from everyone else. Murdock waited patiently and as soon as Mike was far enough away from Hannibal and everyone else he cracked the butt of his gun into the back of Mike's neck. It caused Mike to drop his own gun, but it didn't knock him out. Instead he turned grabbing Murdock and slamming him into a brick wall and Murdock gave out a grunt as his gun dropped. Mike went to throw a punch and Murdock ducked out of the way bringing his knee into Mike's stomach and grabbed Mike's right arm letting his elbow slam into it not once, but twice, receiving a satisfying crack and crunch as Mike screamed. Murdock hissed at him as he pushed him away. "You were the one who beat my niece months back. And now you kidnap her and beat her again. That arm ain't never gonna heal right, and when I'm done, you'll wish you hadn't even laid eyes on her." Mike glared at him and pulled a knife with his left hand. "If I had my way the bitch would have been dead when she first broke my nose. I'm going to gut you, and then I'm going to find her and break every bone in her body before slitting her throat." Murdock looked composed, but his eyes were hard and he had an anger that Mike had never seen in anyone before. It was un nerving because with most men, a threat will get a reaction, an angry out of control charge. This guy seemed to be un phased by Mike's threats, and looked like he was playing with Mike by not taking a stance or trying to swing first. Mike slashed experimentally with the knife and Murdock ducked back, his eyes on Mike.

Mike swung again, only this time he tried to lunge at Murdock to stab him mid movement. Murdock spun to the side and easily grabbed the knife hand, but instead of going for Mike's left arm, he brought his foot up and down into Mike's knee cap, and then twisted his arm to turn him over as he drove another kick into the hip bringing Mike to his knees with his arm twisted behind him. The pain was unbearable and he cried out trying to beg for mercy now. "Please, I didn't mean it! I'm sorry! I'll never touch her again! I'll never even look at her again!" Murdock hadn't said anything and leaned down gripping Mike's shoulder roughly as he whispered. "I know you won't, I'm going to make sure of it." Face had finally managed to get his guy knocked out and tossed into a dumpster, and now he appeared near the area where Murdock and Mike were fighting. He realized that Murdock had the upper hand and saw all the damage done to Mike and froze in disbelief. Murdock didn't look like Murdock. He was hard faced, and his posture was fluid and rigid. He looked more like someone who was ready to kill without a second thought, and Face was now afraid and uncertain of what to do. It all ran through his mind in a split second. If he yelled, Murdock might get distracted, and Mike could hurt him. If he didn't stop Murdock, then his friend could kill this guy in cold blood. While Face agreed that Mike deserved a beating, it looks like Murdock had given him that in spades. Before he could do anything Murdock's eyes seemed to flash with a raw anger and he made a fist with his free hand striking Mike across the face once, twice and three times before pushing him away. Mike hit the ground and didn't move, Murdock staggering back and breathing heavy as the hard and cold calculated look faded away and he staggered back against the brick wall. He rested his hands on his knees bent over and took a few more deep breaths as Face hurried over to him. When Face put his hand on his friend's shoulder, Murdock flinched and had a fist ready to swing but caught himself. "Face…." Looking down at Mike, neither of them had any words. It took a moment before Face said softly. "I had no idea you could….you never before went after someone like that." Murdock laughed a ghostly laugh and put a hand on Face's shoulder in a reassuring gesture. "I have never killed anyone in cold blood Face, and I couldn't look myself in the mirror, or look at Cassidy again if I did that. But this way, he'll never be able to hurt her again." Face bent down to check and shook his head. "I don't think this guy will ever do much of anything to anyone again. He'll be lucky if he is able to move his arm and walk without a cane."

It took a few moments for them to dump everyone into the car and BA used the payphone nearby to call the police and drop an anonymous tip on where the rest of the Kurello gang was. As Murdock waited for BA and then followed him towards the van, Face stopped Hannibal with a hand on the Colonel's arm. "Colonel, I don't know if you know what happened with Murdock and the big guy, Mike, but I saw most of it and-"Hannibal held up a hand to stop Face mid sentence. "Lieutenant, there are things about our Captain that we might never know or understand. What he did to the guy is nothing compared to what he's in for when the other guys in jail find out he was beating a young girl. And Murdock made his chances of defending himself much worse. It's not in Murdock's nature to do something without thinking of all the consequences to his actions, and that's why I for one am not going to say anything about what happened here, or why he did what he did." Face thought about that one and looked after Murdock and BA. "You really think he left Mike alive to deal with the prison system?" Hannibal shrugged and put an arm around Face's shoulder. "How much torture would you inflict on someone if they hurt any of us? I know what I would do, and Murdock is letting the guy off easy." Face couldn't argue with that and followed the team to the van where Murdock had moved Cassidy so she was leaned against him and had both arms around her holding her protectively. He looked at his knuckles and then back down at the sleeping girl before nodding to Face, apparently bad to his old self again.

* * *

Cassidy took a week off from school, and Murdock stayed at the apartment with her the entire time. He dotted on her and helped with the cleaning and cooking and even helped her study and do the schoolwork that was brought by her teacher to help her keep up with the other students. Neither of them said anything about what happened with Mike, and while Murdock seemed to be expecting her to say something, Cassidy felt there was nothing to say. Face had stopped by to give her some papers to sign to press charges on kidnapping and assault. They had spoken quietly, and Murdock gave them some privacy, but she never asked about Mike after that, and she didn't seem to be losing any more sleep over him anymore. Right before it was time for her to go back to school, her bruises and split lip had healed enough that she could cover it up with makeup and lip gloss, and Murdock gave her a hug as Face waited downstairs to take him back to the VA. "Well, things can be back to normal now, right Casey?" She nodded and didn't want to let him go. "I wish you could stay, this is working so well, and there haven't been any flare ups for either of us." Murdock nodded in agreement and looked down at her as he gently brushed her cheek. "I know, but I have to go back to the VA before they decide to put me in solitary for a month. As it is I think this trip is going to cost me my visitor privileges for two weeks." She frowned and glanced towards the window where she knew Face was waiting to bring him back from his 'Sleep study'. I'll visit, and I'll make sure to never disconnect my phone again." Murdock laughed and kept an arm around her shoulders as he walked to the door. "That whole group is gone and behind bars, you don't gotta worry about those creeps for a very long time. You work on that schoolwork of yours and the shop downstairs or even Steven's things, and if you need anything, you know I'm here." She nodded and leaned up to kiss his cheek softly. "I love you Uncle Murdock. Please take care of yourself." Murdock froze and looked down at her before kissing her forehead and giving her one more hug. "I love you too Casey Co-Pilot, I love you too."


	19. Chapter 19

March 1982

It was starting to bloom into spring in Los Angeles, and Cassidy had recovered completely from the incident in January. With Murdock's help she re opened the dry cleaners with evening and weekend hours, and Hannibal was able to use the laundry mat side to act out his Mr. Lee persona for checking clients now. Between the income from the shop, and a small inheritance from her father, Cassidy had started putting money aside for college. She was working hard at school, and on the weekends she visited Murdock in the VA. The team tried to visit her once a month, but she mostly saw Hannibal when he needed her to hide so he could play Mr. Lee, or to take an order for a client of theirs. All the rain had prevented a lot of outdoor activity, but she had one task that she was stalling on. That was going through her father's room and things. Outside of cleaning outside the door, she hadn't moved anything since his death. At one visit to Murdock, he tried to explain to her that it was healthy to go through it and it would give her some peace of mind.

So now it was Wednesday evening and Cassidy was staring at her father's bedroom door. Taking a deep breath, she opened the door and flicked the light switch illuminating the simple bedroom. There was a full size bed with plain dark blue covers and sheets. Next to it was an end table with dark sunglasses and a table lamp. An electric alarm clock as blinking the wrong time from a previous power outage which she hadn't checked in this room to reset the clock. On the other side of the bed was a small window that led to a fire escape in the back of the building. A picture of an old car on the wall and a small closet in the corner. Along the right wall was a long double set of drawers and a mirror that rose 4 feet off the top of the dresser. There were some pictures tucked into the frame, one of her father and mother together outside the old house, a glamour shot of her mother. One of Cassidy as a child, another of him and Murdock in military fatigues with a helicopter in the background which had to have been taken in Vietnam, and another of her father sitting on the hood of an old looking convertible that she had never seen. On the dresser top was his hair brush, a watch, some pill bottles with the aftershave and cologne, the second phone for the apartment with a tray that coins in it, and a small black case that was open revealing his military achievement bars. Cassidy sat on the bed and looked around taking deep breaths in through her nose, and out through her mouth feeling her eyes well up. Everything was military neat, and despite being blind, he probably spent a lot of time making sure everything was in its place. The phone rang and she jumped feeling a tear escape her eyes and she rose answering it slowly. "Hello?" Murdock was on the other end and sounded as morose as she was feeling. "Hey Casey, how's it goin?" "Fine Uncle Murdock, is everything ok?" Murdock was quiet for a moment and Cassidy took the time to sit on the bed with the receiver. "I was just thinkin about yer old man today, and realized I didn't have anyone else to talk to about it." She nodded looking at the pictures again. "I know, I'm in his room." "Oh! You finally decided to go through his things?" Cassidy laughed and played with the blanket edge. "One thing at a time Uncle Murdock, I'm in the room. I haven't gone through anything yet but there are already some interesting things I didn't know he had." "Like what?" Murdock sounded a bit more cheerful as if needing the conversation.

"Well, there's a picture of him and my mom at the old house. I think it's from when they first bought it." She pulled it off the mirror and saw the outline from dust as she looked at the back taking a deep breath. "It says 1962 on here." Murdock might have been nodding on his end of the phone and she imagined he was thinking. "Yeah, that sounds about right. It was a bit before you were born." She looked at the other photos. "There's one of you and him on here. It's a color photo which is kind of neat, and you're both in front of a helicopter. I'm pretty sure it's from Vietnam though, because of the fatigues and you're both-" "Grinning with our arms over each other." Finished Murdock. "That was 1966, we had just finished our joint training and he was assigned as my gunner. Face took that photo because he was the only guy in the barracks with a camera and he was selling the copies at five cents for black and white, a dime for color. We both got one." Cassidy smiled and looked at the one with a car. "He had a convertible?" Murdock laughed at how shocked she sounded. "Had, he sold it when he was draft picked and you were born. Used the money to take care of your mom while he was first away if I remember correctly." She was silent as she looked around the room. "I wish you were here to do this with me." "I know darlin, I wish I was there as well. Maybe I can convince Face to sneak me out on Friday night, but I'd need to be back by head check in the morning or they'll put me in lock down and you won't be able to visit." Cassidy thought about that one and spoke quietly. "Could he? I mean, would it be alright if you asked him to do that? Or should I?" Murdock thought and it sounded like he was looking for something. "I have the number for where he is staying. If you can call and let him know what you need, he can do it. I'm not against the idea." She nodded and looked for a notepad or pen and found some paper in the drawer at the end table with a pen. "I'm ready."

Armed with Face's phone number she said her goodnight to Murdock and hung up looking around the room again and picked the phone back up and called the number she had been given. It rang a few times and the Face picked up, a smile in his voice which made her smile, and she understood how he was able to con people so easily. "Hey Face, it's Cassidy." "Cassidy! How did you get this number? Is everything alright?" She stood from her seat on the bed. "Yes, everything is alright, Uncle Murdock gave me the number. I don't want to take up too much time, but we were wondering if you could get Uncle Murdock out of the VA for Friday night? Maybe get him here after the count and back before the morning count?" It was silent on the other end of the phone for a moment before Face thought out loud. "Ah, well, I could sneak him out after lights out, that's around 8pm and they do a brief count so if he still has a dummy head that would work. Yeah and then I can pick him up from your place at 7am and get him back before the morning count. Sure, I don't see why not." Cassidy smiled and sounded relieved. "Thank you Face, I really appreciate it." Face had a smile back in his voice. "Anything for family Cassidy. I'll set it up and bring him by around 8:30 Friday night. Oh, I don't recommend you two going out, he might get noticed by some of the employees leaving their shift and that would ruin it." She nodded even though he couldn't see it. "Of course! We would be staying in at my place so no one will see." Face smiled at his end. "Then I'll see you Friday night. Good night Cassidy." "Good night Face."

* * *

Friday night Cassidy was nervous. She had cleaned the whole house and collected cardboard boxes to put things in that she wanted to donate, and newspaper in case they found anything fragile that needed to be backed up. She had also gotten a dust rag and some cleaner to clean the room and now she was waiting on Face to show up and drop off her Uncle Murdock. It was almost 8:30 when she heard someone skipping up the stairs and light tapping on the door. Cassidy went to the door and peered through the peep hole seeing a purple star shaped flower. She heard a British accent through the door and grinned. "Special delivery for Cassidy Kellen, flowers courtesy of HM Murdock." She opened the door and Murdock stood there, hat in his jacket pocket holding up a California Hyacinth. "For you." She took it smiling he let him in. Murdock scooped up a small black overnight back and then gave her a hug. "How you doin darling?" She motioned to the sofa for him to out his bag and put the flower in a cup of water with a spoonful of sugar. "Alright. I got some boxes so we can donate some things like cloths or whatever isn't supposed to be kept. I don't know how to do this really." Murdock nodded and looked over the boxes and put his baseball hat on as he hung his jacket over the back of a chair and rolled up the sleeves of his flannel shirt. "Well, this is all your stuff now. You just take your time and we'll go through it all, and anything you want to keep, you keep. Anything you don't want to keep, we can put in boxes and donate, or try to sell. You'll know what you want to keep and what you don't. And if anything confuses you, I'll help you go through it alright?" She nodded took a deep breath tying her hair up in her bandana. "Alright, let's go."

They turned on the lights and Cassidy carried in a second table lamp turning it on to give them some more light since they were doing this at night. Murdock carried two boxes in and Cassidy looked around starting with the dressers. Murdock and she had them cleared out within minutes, two sets of cloths were kept in case they were needed later, but the rest were boxed up and moved towards the front door. As Murdock was moving the boxes, Cassidy opened the end table drawer and pulled out the cough drops and notes reading through them, and receipts. She found the check book and put that in a separate box, the photos from the mirror and the military insignias went in as well. Most of the medication and cosmetics were thrown away and she looked under the bed clearing out slippers and shoes. Murdock was pulling some boxes out of the closet as Cassidy started pulling the bed sheets off the bed and left to throw them into the laundry. She brought in a new set and started making the bed as Murdock got 4 boxes and a locked footlocker form the closet. "I guess this is it. At least form what's in this room." Cassidy looked at the foot locker and boxes and tilted her head. "Well, we had to really downsize when we moved here. I remember we couldn't take anything that didn't fit in the back of two pickup trucks, so aside from the recliner and that footlocker, this might be everything dad had in here that I haven't looked at." Murdock kneeled down checking the lock as Cassidy opened a box and gasped. "Oh! This is mom's stuff!" Murdock stood looking over her shoulder and smiled. Inside the first box were multiple small jewelry boxes. She began slowly pulling them out and opening them and setting them on the bed. There were silver and gold earrings, necklaces, cufflinks, tie clips, watches and pearls, rings with a set of satin gloves in a case and jeweled hair clips in a velvet bag. Underneath all of these sat a wedding album for Rebecca and Steven, some loose photos, and a memento box with little baubles that Cassidy could only guess was like her memento box.

"You keep something from an adventure or an event, like a napkin, a cork, an acorn or even a bottle cap and store it in a box. Then when you need to go over happy memories, you go through it. My dad told me about it when I was younger which is how I recognize it." Murdock opened the memento box and tilted his head confused. "Huh, there's a bunch of pressed flowers and beads in here." Cassidy was staring at the bottom of the box and Murdock followed her gaze to a yellowed envelope with her name on it at the bottom of the box. He didn't move, but waited until she had taken the envelope out and moved the box. "I'll put the jewelry back in this box and move it over to the keep box in the other room. Give you time to read that. Just come get me when you're done." She nodded slowly sitting on the bed and waited until she heard him in the living room. She didn't recognize the writing, so she was sure it wasn't from her father. As she opened it, her hands were shaking and she unfolded a small piece of paper starting to read the flowing script:

Dearest Cassidy,

I'm sure if you are reading this, then I didn't make it to see your 18th birthday. I am certain you have grown into a fine young woman, and are setting goals that you will never stop reaching for. I am sorry I am not there to help you with growing up, but your father will take care of you, and you will have to take care of him. Life is going to be hard and there will be a number of setbacks, disappointments and let downs. Keep smiling and don't let them get you down. You are a ray of sunshine in my life that was needed at a time where I had none. Your father will not understand what depression is like to a woman, but you must never give up on your dreams or goals. Aim for the sky, soar through the clouds and always smile, and it will help you touch others in the same positive way. I will be watching over you every day, and I advise you to never forget to enjoy the simple things. They will keep you going.

I am so proud of you, and give you all my love,

Your mother

Cassidy blinked as tears dropped from her eyes and she read the letter over again before folding it back into the envelope. She tried to compose herself, but the fact her mother had written a letter in case something had happened touched her so very deeply. It was supposed to be given to her on her 18th birthday which was next month, and she hugged herself trying to calm down. Once she was more composed, she wiped her eyes and tried to look normal as she stepped into the living room. Murdock had been making two cups of tea and looked up at her, eyes going to the envelope. "You alright?" She nodded and set the envelope into the keep box with both hands reverently. "Just some words of advice from my mother." Murdock nodded and motioned to the tea. "Tea break?" Cassidy nodded quickly with a relieved 'Yes please' and sat down to sip on the tea.

"What do you think is in the rest of the boxes and the foot locker?" She asked looking at him. Murdock looked thoughtful. "Well, we haven't found Steven's uniform or military honors yet. And I know he had to have some guns here, so unless they're hidden, and we can check the apartment after finishing the rest of those boxes and the foot locker, then I'm curious what all he sold and what he kept." Cassidy also looked thoughtful. "I don't think I remember him ever wearing his uniform. I remember you in yours, before the funeral, but maybe it's in the foot locker?" He nodded sipping the tea and looked at her. "You're doing really well with this Casey. Three more boxes and a locker and you're done. Any plans for the rest of the evening?" She shrugged looking at her tea cup and then over at the boxes they had pulled out. "Not really. I figured we could do something until morning, and I am coming to the VA tomorrow anyway, because they'll know something's up if I don't. So if we do anything here, it should be stuff you can't do there." "Great idea!" Murdock exclaimed and offered her a hand. "Shall we get to the rest of this then?" Cassidy took his hand and they walked back into the bedroom.

The remaining three boxes were full of legal and personal documents, photos from both his family, and Rebecca's, and small odds and ends like cameras, razors and small things that Steven had felt like keeping. Cassidy quickly separated this box into what she wanted to keep and a box to sell stuff. Now all they had was the foot locker, and after getting every key she could think of, they started trying them all to get it open. "Why didn't he label the key? Sheesh, none of these work." Murdock looked around and went to the keep box getting a paper clip and one of the long pins from the jewelry items that had been moved into the living room. Cassidy was trying all the keys again when Murdock knelt down next to her. "Let me try this. Face is better at this then I am, but I can manage if the lock ain't too complicated." Cassidy moved to sit on the bed and was going through the keys when she heard a soft click and Murdock lifted the latch with a yell of triumph. "Yes!" "Great job Uncle Murdock." She grinned and leaned over to see what was there as he opened the foot locker. Cassidy's eyes widened. It was obvious his uniform was neatly folded into the locker. Some pictures in frames of Steven at different military bases, with girls, other guys, in a few different choppers or the backs of jeeps were stacked neatly. Murdock slowly went through them, his eyes starting to grow distant. "This is all from his time in Vietnam. These are men from out unit, other pilots and gunners, radiomen and buddies from the canteen. Look, here's one from our first trip to Da Nang." Cassidy looked at them all carefully and glanced at her Uncle. "Uncle Murdock? You're still here with me right?" He nodded slowly and carefully pulled the uniform out of the trunk, another set of insignias pinned to it. "Why the duplicate badges?" Murdock looked them over and then into the footlocker picking up a small black box that had more. "Well, this is his dress uniform, so the basic insignia are on it in case he needs to just wear it and go, like a funeral or simple military event. These other ones are special awards and citations that can be added for special government or honors events. He wouldn't have worn all of them at once unless he was getting married, or seeing a general of some sort."

Cassidy nodded at what he was saying and peeked into the locker and her eyes widened. "Whoa, that's a lot of guns." Murdock looked down and set the pins aside, now carefully picking up each gun and checking them. There were 3 pistols, what looked like an automatic sub machine gun, and a long slim case that revealed a rifle in multiple parts. Boxes of ammo lined the bottom and there were envelopes with box numbers and addresses on them. Murdock whistled as he looked down the sight of one. "These are in excellent condition; he must have maintained them often. All but the 45m are empty. That one is loaded and I'm going to unload it for you now." She nodded picking up one of the empty ones and looked at it in wonder. "Why so many?" Murdock slowly slid the clip out and popped the round from the chamber. Then clicked the safety down to lock the slide back to show it was empty. "Your father was a gunner Cassidy, guns were his thing. He probably kept these in case he needed them. I know this was his standard issue .45 Caliber automatic M1911A1 pistol. We all got one when we entered the armed forces." Murdock picked up the other two pistols looking at them carefully. "This one is a Smith and Wesson Model 12 pistol which was issued to pilots. I have one of these, but mine isn't in this nice a condition. This last one is a Colt Commander. Now, the machine gun. Murdock carefully picked it up and checked the clip pausing, and Cassidy saw bullets in it. "Well, this is blowback Ingram Mac-10 machine pistol. Colonel has been looking for one of these for awhile so he might buy it from you if you don't want to keep it." Cassidy looked at the rifle in the case. "What about that one? It looks like it's got a bunch of parts and the bullets are as big as my fingers" Murdock unloaded the machine pistol setting it with the other ones and carefully looked at the rifle. "I don't know what this is called, but we didn't use them. It looks Italian to me." Murdock looked at something on the side and nodded. "I think it's an Italian rifle of some sort." Cassidy picked up one of the envelopes at the bottom and opened it looking at the paperwork. "Here's all the paperwork on them. But this is for an M40A1?" Murdock blinked and took the paperwork from her in surprise. "A sniper rifle? Now where is that thing at?" Cassidy bit her bottom lip. "I'm a bit scared at how many guns dad had now. I mean, I knew he had a few guns, but there must be a dozen envelopes and we only have 5 guns here? Where's the rest?" Murdock was reading the paperwork and counted the envelopes before thinking. "They might be hidden all over the place or down in the store. I can't claim to know where he put them all, and he would have needed to turn this over when he sold them, so these aren't gone. I can look around tonight before I leave and have BA or Face or Hannibal also take a look next time they're here." Cassidy nodded looking at the weapons thoughtfully. "Can you teach me to shoot any of these?" Murdock looked at her seriously and slowly nodded. "When you're 18." She smiled a little and took a deep breath. "Well, let's get everything back in there accept the envelopes. I want to keep them with the other paperwork." Murdock collected all of them and handed them over before repacking the footlocker. "May I recommend leaving this in the closet for now?" She nodded and was looking through the envelopes, eleven in all, trying to think where he would have six more guns.

With the foot locker put away, they were done the room and Cassidy looked at the bed. "Well, it's made up clean now if you want to sleep on it instead of the sofa. I have my own room and I don't know that I want to move down here to this one." Murdock looked at the bed and nodded and then looked at the clock. The red numbers glowed 11:34 at night and he seemed to be waiting on her queue about what they were to do next. Cassidy walked to the paperwork box and had the paperwork for the 5 guns they accounted for separated from the other six. "So, we can try and look for these, or we can maybe play a board game? Just spend some time together since this is done now?" Murdock smiled and suddenly he moved to his duffle bag and pulled out a folding chess board with wooden pieces. "Chess?" Cassidy grinned at him before pointing. "Dad taught me that one a long time ago and I'm very good at it." "Oh yeah? Well I'll have you know I am undefeated in the sport of chess." Murdock puffed out his chest. "And I'll bet Friendly's ice cream sundae coupons on that." Cassidy laughed and grinned as she moved to clear a spot on the coffee table. "You're on!"


	20. Chapter 20

April 1982

Cassidy's alarm clock went off, beeping in that annoying fashion. She groaned and rolled over trying to swat the clock. Then opened her eyes and blinked at the hands which read eight in the morning, then she jumped from bed grinning. It was her 17th Birthday, and she had a huge day planned. She got dressed in denim capris with white tee shirt that had swizzle paint all over it. Then she threw a black mid length sleeved blouse and pulled her hair up into a black bandana. She turned to see herself in the full mirror she had gotten from Face and grinned. Finishing up her outfit was her hand made trash collected jewelry, a bottle cap necklace and soda tab bracelets. She went down into the kitchen for a quick breakfast of toast and turned the radio on to listen to some beats. The phone conversation from the night before was still in her mind.

 _Just after midnight the night before_

 _Cassidy was sitting on the couch reading up on some fiction when the phone rang. She hesitated before picking it up, but smiled when she heard a howl on the other side. "Happy Birthday Cassidy Kellen! And such an important day should be recognized every year." She set her book aside laughing. "Thank you Uncle Murdock. How are things with you?" Murdock kept talking, "I'm fine. You got any plans for tomorrow?" "Well its Saturday so I was going to come visit you, that's really all I had planned." Murdock made a surprised gasp. "That's it? Your 17_ _th_ _birthday and you were just gonna come visit little ol' me?" Cassidy shook her head. "I wanted to spend it with family and you're my family Uncle Murdock." "Well how about this. I'm gonna come pick you up at O Nine Hundred and me and the guys want to take you out fer the day. We all talked about it and agreed that we wanted to do this for you." Cassidy blinked but didn't say anything. "Cassidy? You ok darling?" She blinked before answering. "I'm here I'm just surprised that you all are willing to do that. Isn't the military still after them?" Murdock laughed "Yeah but the Colonel says one day out will be fine, and they stay far enough ahead of Lynch to keep him from catching them. So what do you say?" Cassidy thought about it and then grinned to herself. "I say thank you, and I'll be ready at nine."_

Now she was dancing around the apartment to the song "I Love Rock and Roll" as she ate her toast and paused only to grab a drink of juice before dancing again. When the song ended, she stuffed her ID in her pocket with some money and then came the knock at the door. Cassidy switched the radio off and walked over grabbing her father's camo jacket and opened the front door. Murdock was standing there in his brown leather jacket with a grin and swept his hat off in a deep bow speaking with a British accent. "Your chariot is awaiting downstairs milady." He offered an elbow. "May I escort you?" She grinned and took his arm locking the door as she pulled it shut and let him lead her downstairs. The black and red van was parked below and she saw Hannibal and BA in the front. As they neared it the side door opened and Face helped her inside to have a seat between the two back seats. "Hi everybody!" Cassidy smiled as Hannibal turned in his seat. "Good morning kid. Happy Birthday." "Thanks. So what's the plan?" Hannibal just grinned and looked at BA who nodded and started driving. Cassidy looked at Murdock who had a knowing smile. She looked between all of them and shook her head. "Ok, don't tell me, I'll enjoy the surprise." Face laughed and asked her about school and her coming graduation in a few months. Murdock started the college conversation that had been going on for a few weeks, and they argued about which University Cassidy wanted as they normally did. As Cassidy explained her savings plan for college, but was being secretive about the field of study, she glanced out the window and paused. "Isn't this Hollywood area?" Hannibal smiled from the front seat. "Sure is, we have a private tour for you through the back lot for starters." Cassidy looked at Murdock and then back, her face alight with eagerness. "Oh wow. Private tour? That's like VIP." Face just smiled as they parked and everyone got out. Hannibal led the way through the gates and gave a few waves to some of the movie monster actors. Face pulled a camera from his pocket and nodded to Murdock. He smirked at Face and looked to Cassidy. "Hey Casey Co Pilot." She turned to look at him and Face snapped a picture winding the roll. "Perfect. Happy Birthday from me." He handed her the camera and Cassidy took it slowly looking it over. "You're serious?" Face looked surprised. "You can't go on a tour like this without a camera can you?" Cassidy grinned and gave him a hug before pointing it at Murdock. He made a pose and she snapped a picture of him winding the film and then followed Hannibal who was holding the door for them.

The tour took about 2 hours, and during the intermission, Cassidy had bought 2 more rolls of film. The entire first roll was taken with the tour, pictures of her favorite movie stars and monsters and a few with the guys. You would have thought she was a movie star herself with how everyone treated her during the tour. Hannibal had arranged a private covered cart for them all, and the actors for the crowd made a point to seek her out and say Happy Birthday. While she was being shown how to change the roll, Murdock was off to the side talking to Hannibal. "This was a perfect idea Colonel. She's gonna be talkin bout this for months." Hannibal was smoking a cigar and smiled as he watched BA and Face show her how to work the camera. "It's my pleasure Captain. With as much as she is enjoying this, I'm sure the rest of the day will be a piece of cake." Murdock nodded and walked over to join them. Once the film was changed, they all headed back to the van. Cassidy took Murdock's hand, the camera in her pocket and was smiling to herself as they all piled into the van. Face leaned forward and told BA a street name and BA started driving. "So Cassidy, the tour and VIP was from Hannibal. The Camera and your lunch are from me. Ever had French food?" Cassidy tilted her head. "Does French bread with pasta count?" Face looked horrified as she started laughing. "No, I've never had French food." Composing himself Face smiled again. "Well then this is going to be a treat." They pulled up outside of Le Sanglier and got out. Cassidy looked at the place and rubbed her left arm looking at Face. "Are you sure about this? This looks like the type of place where jacket and tie is mandatory." Face held the door for all of them and they were soon seated at a patio table. Murdock started talking to the basket of rolls and BA grumbled at him as Hannibal laughed and Face tried to show Cassidy how to choose a good appetizer and entrée combination. When a piece of bread got thrown their way, she looked over to see BA grabbing Murdock's jacket at the shoulder. "Gonna shove that bread up your nose you keep talkin to it." Murdock made a panic'd look and covered his nose with one hand. Cassidy laughed until a small white plate with 4 indents that had some type of buttery brownish mushroom looking thing in it. She blinked and looked at Face. "Um, looks like mushrooms." Face shook his head and handed her a small fork for sampling. "It's Escargot which is a type of cooked snail. A very fine delicacy and on the house since it's your birthday. You don't want to offend the management do you?" Cassidy looked at Murdock for help but he was just grinning and watching to see what she did. "Face, sometimes knowing what something is doesn't help in eating it."

They had a pleasant lunch, with nothing being shoved up Murdock's nose. By the time the meal was done, Cassidy was planning to learn French because the food had been amazing. As they left the restaurant to get to the van, BA stopped her and waited for them to get ahead before looking at Cassidy. "Hey mama, I know it's your birthday, and you don't think it's a big thing, but you that crazy fool's family, and we his family, which means you our family. So you ever need anything fixed around your shop, or if you get a car and need it fixed, you bring it to me, and nobody else. You got me?" Cassidy smiled and leaned up to give him a kiss on the cheek. "Thanks BA. That means a lot." He looked embarrassed but put a hand on her shoulder walking her to the van. As she climbed in she asked "Where are we going now?" Murdock was grinning as her pointed up at the roof of the car. "For the rest of the day, you and I are going up there." There was a moment's pause and then she tackled him into a hug. "I love flying with you! That's fantastic!" BA grumbled from the front seat. "Don't know how anybody can stand flying with that fool. He crashes all the time." Murdock leaned forward putting on a big smile for BA. "Now BA, I've never crashed a plane I haven't walked away from." BA growled at him but followed the directions to a small lot off the freeway.

In the lot was a white and red helicopter that looked like it was made for two people to take a joy ride. Cassidy was so excited about flying again she almost tripped climbing out of the van. Murdock gave Hannibal a salute and a thank you as Cassidy gave each of them a hug. "Thank you guys so much for the wonderful Birthday. I really appreciate you taking the time and if I can ever do anything for you, just come to the shop and let me know." With final waves and well wishes, the team loaded back into the van and drove off. She walked over to where Murdock was doing some checks and helped her into her side of the helicopter. Once they were both inside with headphones on, he did a check of the dials and then let loose a howl as he pulled up on the stick. Grabbing the seat, Cassidy looked out and over the side to see the ground getting further away and smaller as they went up and forward. Murdock was heard on her headphones once they seemed to stay at the same level. "We have a full tank of gas and plenty of daylight so we can go anywhere you want." Cassidy seemed to think and just shook her head laughing. "I don't care, as long as it's you behind the stick, I'll go anywhere." Murdock was looking ahead and seemed to be really processing that before he smiled softly. "Then leave the drivin to me."

It was sunset when they landed. And Murdock had shown her most of the city, the parks, over the beach, the VA and her school and even her apartment and shop from the air. She'd asked questions about how to fly, and the best he would answer was to explain what the gauges were for and the basics for movement. But she could tell it was enough in case of an emergency. Not a real lesson in the way he had taught her to dance last year or promised to teach her to shoot when she was eighteen. With the helicopter landed they had called a cab and were headed back to her place. Cassidy looked over at Murdock a bit concerned. Since they had gotten into the taxi he was silent, and she tried a few times to start a conversation about the aerial tour. Sitting back, she kept an eye on him until they got to the corner outside her store. When he'd paid the cabbie he offered an arm and she took it heading up to the apartment. "Is everything ok Uncle Murdock? You aren't chatty all of a sudden. The best day of my life and it's going to end in silence. Just doesn't seem right." Murdock had closed the door behind him and was now standing in the living room watching her with his hands in his jacket pockets.  
Cassidy, have you thought about what you really want to do in the next few years? Go to college someplace real good, like Johns Hopkins, or travel for awhile?" Cassidy turned to look at him and looked down fidgeting with the bottom of her tee shirt. "I figured I would keep living here with you. Visit and take care of you, and go to school here. They have a great community college here that will have what I want." Murdock took a step forward, closing the gap, and kept his brown eyes on her. "You took care of Steven, and you don't need to stay here just because of me. I ain't goin nowhere." Cassidy looked up and blinked at how he had come closer, so she looked him right in the eyes. Determined, young brown seemed to try and see through the soft, worn out and almost hurt brown ones looking back at her. "I want to stay here with you. I want to be able to see you whenever I can and be there when you have your episodes and help you through them. I want to run the dry cleaners downstairs that my father put everything he had, and then some into. And I want to see the A-Team cleared and safe and I will do anything I can to help that. I don't WANT to leave, or go somewhere else. And when I'm done school, I want to get a job at the VA doing Veteran's counseling. So unless you're going to tell me that my plans aren't what you think is best for me, I'm going to stay and I'm going to do them and I'm going to be there for you because you're my Uncle and I need you. I need you like you need me."

Murdock watched her speak, pride filling him as she stayed consistent with her little speech. She'd come a long way from sitting in waiting rooms for Steven's doctors and working long hours downstairs. He pulled a tri folded set of papers and held them out to her as he tried to keep his smile in check. "Then this is my birthday gift to you." Cassidy blinked taking the papers and opened them starting to read the titles before her jaw dropped. "These make me your legal and medical power of attorney." She kept looking through them. "Next of legal kin and beneficiary to your benefits." Cassidy looked up at him, eyes wide. "Uncle Murdock, this is giving me everything you have, even empowered decisions about your health care." Murdock nodded. "I been giving it some real thought, and when you were emancipated after Steven's death, I started getting the paperwork together. I don't have any other family left either, and you're right. I do need you, and you need me, so it makes the most sense to give you this because it will help you with college and medical expenses and guarantee the state can't do anything to me without your say so." Cassidy blinked back tears and grabbed him in a hug, the paperwork gripped in her hand. "I'll sign it. I'll sign it all and it's the perfect thing for a birthday gift." Murdock hugged her back and rested his chin on top of her head rocking back and forth a little. "Let's get it signed and then I can take you fer ice cream to celebrate." She smiled and moved to the counter to get a pen and started reading it over to sign and initial each section. Murdock watched her and realized he not only felt like a huge shadow was about to be lifted from him, but that he was the luckiest person in the world to have not just the team as family, but someone like Cassidy Kellen.


	21. Chapter 21

Author's Note: Thanks for continuing to read! I think they've had enough good times.

May 1982

It was late on a Wednesday evening, and Cassidy was cramming for finals. Graduation was a month away and she was trying to graduate with high enough grades to increase her chances of scholarships to the local community college that she'd applied to. Murdock had helped her go over the options, but when it was time to send them in, they had crayon drawings all over them. While Cassidy didn't blame her Uncle Murdock for doing it, the admissions board didn't mention it until the end of the meeting. Now she was trying to make sure she passed all her classes with excellent grades, which meant a lot of study after working the dry cleaner. She had re hired Mei Sung for the daytime work and had used some of the extra money from the shop to get some newer furniture from the local thrift shop. Now she lounged on the new couch that was significantly softer then the old one, books and notebooks and paperwork all over the coffee table and floor, as she was reading up on economics. She was about to compare the graph from class to the chart in the back when a rapid, almost frantic knock came at her door. Cassidy looked up and grabbed a baseball bat that was next to the sofa before going to the door, but the bat was discarded when she heard Face calling her name from the other side.

When she unlocked the door she only just opened it when it came swinging in and Face rushed forward looking around, Murdock's bomber jacket in his arms. "Cassidy we need a bed for Murdock, he's been hurt." Casidy didn't hesitate at the door and quickly ran to open her father's bedroom door. She had the lights on and the doorway cleared right as Hannibal and BA carried in Murdock between them, one of his arms over each shoulder. He was sweating badly and mumbling in what Cassidy thought was Vietnamese. His left side just under the rib cage was covered in blood that trailed down to his knee staining the flannel shirt and tee shirt underneath. Cassidy rushed to the closet throwing a box out of the way and pulled out what looked like a military medical kit. "Here use this, what happened?" Hannibal took it and started pulling out rolls of bandages and the large bottle of antiseptic. "He took a knife to the side in a pile up fight. Didn't even notice it until we got into the van and down the road. He's lost a lot of blood and we need to get the wound cleaned and closed. We need hot water and more bandages or clean rags if you got em." Cassidy nodded looking at her Uncle briefly before rushing from the room. BA and Hannibal tried to get his jacket off and then get his shirt removed as he slipped in and out of his delirium. They got his flannel shirt off with no problems, but when they went to take his tee shirt off, he started fighting them. His eyes getting wild as Murdock swung his fists at them both Hannibal and BA, yelling for them to leave him alone in Vietnamese. Cassidy hurried back into with an arm load of rags. "Water is boiling as fast as I can get it going and Face said he's on watch at the window." She watched Murdock's violent reaction and tried to get to his right side to grab his hand, but BA held her back. "Easy mama, he think he in the camps at Nam. If you ain't careful, he might accidentally hurt you." Hannibal nodded motioning for BA to hold him down and started pouring antiseptic into the wound, which caused Murdock to cry out in pain. Taking it all in, she quickly hurried back out of the room and to the front door where she grabbed her father's military jacket. Face watched as she put it on before she grabbed an open kettle from the cabinet filling it with the hot water from the stove. Walking back into the room carrying the hot water by the handle, she saw Hannibal sterilizing thread from a needle and thread kit. BA had his hands on Murdock's chest to keep him still, his face pale and scrunched up in pain. Cassidy set the kettle down next to Hannibal and then moved around next to BA grabbing Murdock's right hand which was in a tight fist. He didn't lash out at her, but he also didn't seem to acknowledge that it was her keeping his fist clenched tight.

It took forty minutes and eight stitches to close him up, but Hannibal has made them small enough to be hidden by a bandage. Once he was bandaged and had been made comfortable he seemed to fall into an unconscious sleep. Cassidy braught a chair into the room and sat at the side of the bed holding his now limp hand. She was using a rag to wipe the sweat from his face as BA and Hannibal stepped from the bedroom to leave them alone. Hannibal was cleaning up in the kitchen when Face looked over from the window. "How is he?" Hannibal nodded. "He'll be alright. He just needs rest and some time to heal. I'm impressed with how calm Cassidy stayed." Face nodded as BA saw the books all over the living room and began to stack them up. "She keep her head real good. You think crazy fool still think he in Nam when he wakes up?" Hannibal shrugged glancing at the doorway. "Maybe Cassidy will snap him out of it. Face you take first watch, four hours. I've got the next one and BA you have the last. I don't think Lynch figured out we were there or would think that we would come here, but best to not take any chances. Let's move the van into the back and get some rest." Everyone nodded and BA went downstairs to move the van as Face shifted the second chair from the counter to the window. Hannibal moved to the doorway of the spare bedroom and saw Cassidy had moved to sit at the head of the bed, her Uncle's head resting next to her as she brushed a cold cloth along his forehead. Hannibal remained still, listening as she spoke softly. "I'm here Uncle Murdock. I'm here." Murdock opened his eyes a little to reveal deep, dark, glassy borwn pools that looked confused and lost. He seemed to tense for a brief moment and Cassidy spoke firmly but softly. "Captain, it's Kellen. At ease Captain. At Ease." Murdock blinked once, then twice as he looked at her confused, his throat rough. "Steven?" Realization dawned on him and he corrected himself, the confused look leaving his eyes. "No, you're Casssidy." She grinned and offered him the cup next to the bed with a straw. "Hey, welcome back." Murdock took a sip and then rested his head back with a sigh. "Steven teach you that trick?" Cassidy grinned. "Amoung others. Let it never be said I am not my father's daughter." Murdock closed his eyes slowly before responding. "The fatigues didn't hurt, but thank you." She, nodded and went back to brushing his face with the cold cloth, glancing up at Hannibal, now that she noticed him at the doorway. Hannibal smiled broadly at her, giving her a thumbs upand slipped away to let them alone to try and get some sleep.

Cassidy woke the next morning curled up into Murdock's uninjured side, and he had an arm carefully wrapped around her as if he was afraid she would roll away or disappear. She listened to the steady even pace of his breathing and knew he was still asleep. Careful not to wake him, she slipped from underneath his arm and the bed and crept outside to the living room where she saw Face asleep on the couch. Hannibal was asleep on the arm chair and BA was sitting by the window looking down at the street. Cassidy smiled when he looked over at her and put a finger to her lips for quiet before she pointed at the kitchen. Then she started working in the kitchen,brewing a pot of coffee and making a pile of toast with some eggs getting cracked into a bowl. As the coffee woke the men in the living room, she smiled giving them all a quiet good morning but they responded just as quietly to not wake up Murdock. Hannibal took over with the eggs as she made up a cup of coffee and carried it into Murdock's room, seeing he was still asleep. She set it on the end table and slipped into the living room again. "He's still out." Face was trying to get motivated to get off the couch and grab breakfast. Hannibal was setting up a mini buffet on the counter between the kitchen and living room. "I couldn't help but overhear some of your conversation last night kid. Good job bringing Murdock back to the here and now." Cassidy nibbled some toast and watched them all dig in. "What's going to happen now?" Hannibal looked at Face, who looked at Cassidy and then back to Hannibal. Drinking his coffee, Hannibal made the call. "We'll give him until tonight to rest and make sure the wound is alright. Then we'll move him and get out of your hair. He needs to be back to the VA by tomorrow afternoon, and he needs to be able to hide the wound well enough for them to not notice." Cassidy frowned looking at Hannibal. "This happens often? Cuts and the like?" Hannibal shook his head. "Not really. Maybe a few bruises and busted ribs, but nothing like this." Face put a hand on Cassidy's arm to try and reassure her. "It sort of comes with the jobs that we take and it doesn't get this bad often enough to really have a plan for it. We won't do anything to hurt him or make it worse. But we have to keep moving in case Lynch gets on us." Cassidy nodded and grabbed some eggs and toast on a plate. "I'll go make sure he has an option for food when he wakes up. I'm glad he has you guys, you know? It feels like you all really take care of him." The team watched her disappear into the guest room before talking quietly. "Hannibal, we could always leave him here for an extra day, it might help with his wound." Face spoke quietly as BA nodded. "Yeah Hannibal, Lynch won't come lookin for crazy fool here. He might even think he escaped to come see her, which give us time to get away. Murdock would be ok with it, and ya know it." Hannibal nodded as he ate some more breakfast. "I'll propose both ideas to Cassidy, see which one would work better, but I don't want to leave him behind just so we can get away." Face shook his head. "It's not like that. We could easily stay here until he's well enough to move. It's just a matter of if that's the best course of action. I know she wouldn't be opposed to the idea, but I also don't want to expose her to Lynch and anything his troops might try to do to make sure we can't come here or she can't go see Murdock."

Cassidy walked into the guest room and saw Murdock was awake and watching her. She grinned and set down the small plate of breakfast before sitting next to him and taking his right hand. "Hey Uncle Murdock. How you feeling?" Murdock smiled squeezing her hand before trying to sit up. "I feel like I got one of those Indian burns on my side." She helped him sit up moving the pillow behind him to prop him up nd relieve any pressure on his side and offered him the coffee first. Murdock took it gratefully and sipped at the hot liquid slowly before watching her. "You alright Casey Co-Pilot?" Cassidy watched him and shook her head no. "Not really. I know you get injured doing these jobs for the A-Team, but it doesn't make me worry any less. And last night, you didn't seem to recognize anyone here, not even myself until I used Dad's trigger words. It makes me scared that the next time this happens, and I've no illusions that it won't, you might not be able to come out of it." Murdock rubbed his thumb on the back of her hand, still holding it. "I can only promise to do my best not to get hurt in the future. And if something does happen, you know the guys will do everything they can to help. We are a team. A unit. And you gotta stay with your unit." Cassidy nodded looking down at the bed. "I know. Dad told me something similar. I just want you to know I am going to worry. Please don't expect me not to." Murdock braught her hand up and kissed the back of it. "Worry away my lady, and maybe say a few prayers so the big guy upstairs will know to keep an eye on me too will ya?" He grinned giving her a wink and Cassidy looked at him wide eyed. "Uncle Murdock! Don't say stuff like that!" Murdock laughed and Cassidy couldn't help but smile, and then start laughing herself. Hannibal poked his head in as he knocked on the open door and then stepped inside. "Sounds like you're doing much better, Captain. How's the pain?" Murdock looked at Hannibal and then moved his arm to test it. "Doesn't hurt too bad Colonel. I think I'll be good to go in a couple hours or so." Hannibal nodded as Cassidy offered the plate of breakfast to Murdock. "We had an idea on the next course of action, but wanted your input before we put it into action." Murdock tilted his head and started eating, but had the look of someone who was being attentive. "Shoot!" Hannibal moved to the foot of the bed glancing at Cassidy as he spoke. "We figured we would let you rest up here until tomorrow morning. Do some running around to throw Lynch off this trail and then swing back to get you and take you back to the VA. If Cassidy is alright with that idea. Otherwise we would need to leave this afternoon and get you back tonight. I'd feel better giving you a bit more time to recover." Murdock looked at Cassidy, who looked back at him and the two seemed to have a silent conversation just by looking at each other. Cassidy spoke, but kept her eyes on Murdock. "He can stay until tomorrow morning. I don't mind at all, and if it helps, I'm game." Murdock nodded and pulled his eyes away from her to look at Hannibal. "I don't want you guys to get caught because of little ol' me." Hannibal patted Murdock's leg through the blanket. "Captain, there's never going to be just a little ol' you. You are a member of this team, and we wouldn't have it any other way." Grinning, Murdock got back to his breakfast and Hannibal nodded to Cassidy before stepping out of the room.

The team left later that afternoon, each one checking up on Murdock to make sure he was himself, although he tried to hug BA and got a growl. Face handed Cassidy a small brown envelope with some pills in it. "For the pain." He had said. Cassidy kept them in the kitchen and had moved her books into the room with Murdock, to read and study while he slept. She was in the middle of making notes for her history assignment when she heard the first signs of his nightmare. It started with a grunt, then a groan. Looking up, she saw Murdock's face was scrunched up, and he was gripping the blankets. "No...no..." She set her book aside with worry on her face. She knew her uncle had nightmares, and Cassidy had witnessed him in the throes of them before. But with his injured side, her fear was that he would begin thrashing and tear open the stitches that Hannibal had made. She covered one of his hands with her own and tried to talk to him soothingly. "Uncle Murdock, I'm right here." He calmed for a moment and spoke softly, still asleep. "Cassidy..." She smiled and took his hand as it relaxed and held it in both of hers. "Relax. At ease. Go back to sleep." Murdock never opened his eyes, but he must have heard her because he tightened his grip on her hand and then went still and quiet. Cassidy reached over to grab her history book and moved it around so she could read it and flip the pages with one hand, the other held by Murdock. When he woke up a few hours later, she had fallen asleep on the side of the bed, the book open to some pages about World War 2 and her hand still in his. Murdock gently slipped his hand from hers and brushed her hair gently with his free hand. Eyes soft and much rested. He knew she wouldn't leave his side until he left tomorrow morning, and he knew his restful sleep was her doing. Whatever he had done to deserve the Kellens in his life, particularly Cassidy, he didn't know. But he knew for as much as she needed him, he needed her. It felt good to have someone he could rely on, and trust with everything that was wrong with himself. Resting a hand on her arm, Murdock noted she was still wearing Steven's Army Fatigues but she had changed her cloths, probably when he first drifted to sleep. He closed his eyes and smiled to himself as he let his imagination take over what little coherent thought he had just had and whispered, even though Cassidy was asleep. "Quiet Billy, don't want to wake her up. Be quiet boy."


	22. Chapter 22

Author's Note: So many reviews and so many people reading my story! Thank you so much! So we are a few months away from getting to the level of the TV series. There will probably be one more chapter after this and I've got another one shot story in the works. I welcome feedback and ideas for either chapters or short stories. As in my previous statements, I don't own the A-Team, or any of its characters. I would love the van though, and some murdock. Always want the Murdock!

Chapter 22

June 1982

Cassidy stood on the band stand in her white graduation cap and gown. A navy blue tassel hung from the side and blue and gold ribbon was draped over her shoulders. It was hot, and the sun was beating down on all the graduating students of '82 from Jordan High School. Wiping at her brow, one of the girls next to her mumbled as the Principle droned on and on about the future. "At least we are in white and not blue. I can't imagine what the boys must feel like. Good grief." Cassidy nodded and grinned, but then looked out into the audience. She hadn't seen her Uncle Murdock or the team when she had done the ceremonial walk from the air conditioned gymnasium, to the football field which had been set up for the large class. Face had said he would get Murdock out on a two day pass, and the team had promised to be there, but she also figured they might be hiding from the police that were lined up in the back of the rows of chairs. A good number of the graduates were going right into the police academy, and the Captain of the local precinct had braught some of his officers to help answer questions and hand them their acceptance certificates. Cassidy started in the front and scanned each person who was seated, moving her head so the sun was blocked by her cap. She had gotten to the halfway mark of the rows of chairs when the Principle had finished talking and everyone, students and family applauded. The Vice Principle moved a cart of full of rolled up diplomas and awards and the Principle began to read off the names of each student. They slowly walked forward, shaking hands with the Principle, taking their diploma, shaking hands with the Vice Principle, and waving to their family members before walking back to their spots. They were calling them fast enough that as one student got their dimploma, the next student was called. Cassidy watched as two students received not just their diplomas, but recognition for graduating with honors. She was getting anxious when she heard the Principle speak, "Graduating a year early with full honors, as well as a 2 year scholarship to Los Angeles Community College, Kellen, Cassidy." She grinned and walked forward, shaking hands with the Principle who gave her an extra congratulations, and then she stepped to the Vice Principle, collecting her rolled up diploma, and her small framed honor certificate. When she turned to look out at the crowd, she saw a familiar figure waving a blue baseball hat at her, wearing a black tee shirt that looked like a tuxedo with a black jacket. He had a camera in his hand, and she saw the rest of the team behind him. Waving enthusiastically, she felt like her grin would never go away as she stood back in her spot on the band stands.

After everyone had been given their diplomas, certificates, scholarships and acceptance paperwork, the Juniors band began to play and the Principle spoke loudly into the microphone. "I give you the class of 1982!" There was a standing ovation and a bunch of the students threw their hats up in the air. Some of the student on the top tier started sprayed Silly String out over the students further down and Cassidy waved at the family members seated. The students slowly stepped down and hurried to find their families, get pictures taken with their friends from graduation and invite each other to graduations parties. Cassidy started for the back right to get to her Uncle Murdock, but got stopped twice by a few students who wanted pictures. She grinned as she gave her friends hugs and got her picture taken. By the time she got to her Uncle, Face had the camera and Murdock scooped her up into a big hug swinging her around. "Congratulations Casey Co-Pilot! I am so proud of you!" BA and Hannibal also gave her hugs and she was grinning from ear to ear as Face stopped a young lady to ask her to take a photo of them all. A few photos later and they were all headed to the parking lot, Cassidy looking down at her framed Honors certificate. "I can't believe I did it! I wish dad could have been here to see this. It's almost surreal." Murdock threw an arm over her shoulders pointing up. "He had the best seat in the house Casey girl, and the coolest." She nodded and hugged her paperwork and hat. As they neared the van, she saw a dark blue GMC Caballero parked behind it with a large blue bow on the hood. Cassidy tilted her head at it. "Wow, whoever got that as a graduation gift sure is lucky." Murdock smirked and held up a pair of keys. "Sure is." Cassidy stopped walking and blinked at the keys, and then looked at the car, and then back at Murdock. "What?" She looked at each team member, who were all smiling, and then her jaw dropped as Murdock handed her the keys. "Congratulations. Figured it was time you had a car to go with that junior license that you never use." She didn't know what to say and allowed herself to squeel tackling him in a hug. "Oh my gosh! Thank you!" She ran to each member of the team giving them an equally big hug before running to the car and peering into the window. "It's brand new!" She saw an envelope on the front seat and threw open the passenger front door to set down her graduation papers and look at the contents of the envelope. It was registration, tags and ownership paperwork. A temporary insurance slip and a graduation card signed from all the guys, which she took the time to read grinning. "Thank you so much! I never thought I'd have a brand new car. It's from this year too!" Face leaned on the car and closed his fingers together watching her. "Yes ma'am, it has all the bells and whistles. Tape deck, air conditioning and heat, power windows and locks and it has a chip on the ignition key to prevent theft." Murdock came up behind her and rested his head on her shoulder. "Want to take it for a spin?" She nodded quickly and looked at the keys she had been given. "Absolutely." Face opened the driver door for her and she climbed in, waiting for him to shut it behind her. Turning it on, she marveled at how silent it was. She rolled down the windows and Murdock leaned into the passenger window. "Head for the shop. We can follow you and then when you are ready we'll take you to dinner." Cassidy nodded and put on her seat belt before checking over all the dials, switches and where the turn signals were. Eagerly holding the steering wheel, she took off out of the parking lot and headed for the shop.

Cassidy kept the windows down and let her left hand hang out, letting it get blown by the wind that rushed past the car. She made sure to drive carefully, and it wasn't long before she was parked outside the shop. She put it in park and hugged the steering wheel, then gathered up everything and stepped out, locking the car behind her. The van pulled up a few moments later and the team got out as she waited for them. "It drives so smooth and the steering is so tight. It's not like the beater car I borrowed to get my license." BA nodded and pointed at the hood. "Even new, I did a bit of work under the hood. And you need anything done, you come tell me. Don't let no mechanics ruin this car of take advantage of you." Cassidy nodded as Murdock shooed her towards the shop. "Go get changed so we can go to dinner." Cassidy skipped into the alley and up the stairs. She hurriedly unlocked the door and set everything on the counter as she ran up to her room. She changed from her formal cloths that she had under her gown into jeans and a tunic shirt with a silver chain belt. Tieing her hair back with a loose ribbon, she paused to look at herself in the mirror and then ran down to the kitchen picking up the car keys. A new car. She knew the team was wanted by the military, and even stopping to break her uncle out for her graduation had probably been a huge risk for their safety. She sighed adding the car keys to her keyring that had her house key and the shop keys. Colonel Lynch had started coming by again. Asking if she knew about her Uncle's trips out of the VA and the team having been spotted in the area a few times by unknowing neighbors. It had made it difficult for the team to hide out at her place, and for Murdock's sake, they tried not to do it often. Keys in pocket and wallet in purse, she looked around the tiny apartment thinking how she could improve on it, now that school was over. A few months break and she would be starting college. "Yup. Deffinately going to stay here to help them out." With that, she hurried downstairs to enjoy a graduation dinner with the guys and her Uncle.

* * *

That weekend, Cassidy woke up to a bright sunny day and stretched lazily on her bed. She looked up at the painted loft ceiling and smiled to herself. Her father's bedroom remained as a guest room, used mostly by her Uncle and the team if they needed it. When they had brought her Uncle in with his knife wound, she was lucky she hadn't moved into it. Cassidy got dressed and headed downstairs, wearing a white blouse with rolled up sleeves and jean shorts. She made herself something to eat for breakfast and turned on a small tv to see what news was going on. Weather reports and traffic, with small emphasis on local news. Humming, she washed her plate and thought about all the work she had to do. Cassidy turned off the television and her phone rang as she was grabbing the keys for the store. Pausing, she grabbed the phone and put it to her ear. "Hello?" The voice she heard was the head nurse from the mental ward. "Miss Kellen?" Cassidy gripped her keys tight. "Yes? This is she." The nurse continued. "It's Diana, I was calling about Mr. Murdock? You are his legal family and hold waiver on his medical authorization." Cassidy frowned thinking of her Uncle a few days prior at her graduation. "That's right. What's happened?" Continuing the nurse seemed hesitant to speak. "Mr. Murdock has a new doctor which was authorized by the state. He has already had his first sessions and I feel you should come down and give your opinion before we continue with any more treatment." Cassidy frowned leaning on the counter but grabbing a notepad and pen. "Something wrong with this new doctor? What's his name? What type of treatments is he giving my Uncle?" "Well, his name is Dr. Kushab and while his methods aren't illegal, I don't know that his methods are what Mr. Murdock needs for his comfort or recovery. I really think you should come down here and see for yourself. You would be the only person who can change his doctor if you think it's a problem." Glancing at the clock, Cassidy pocketed the paper with the new Doctor's name and picked her keys back up. "I'm on my way now. I'll be there by the time visiting hours begin. Thank you."

She hung up and thought a moment before walking into her father's room to get her copy of the paperwork. She read over the current medical arrangement for her Uncle. He was given State issued therapy sessions, Government issued evaluations and medications, and had three doctors that she had approved for his treatment of post traumatic stress disorder, paranoid anxiety, delusions and intermittent memory loss. Of the three doctors, she had the name and information for his Primary Care Physician; a lovely old man who saw her Uncle every quarter from the VA. His Government appointed therapist who was responsible for his recovery curriculum and finding him new therapists whenever his old ones would quit. What concerned her was his current therapist, or now the previous one. He had been making real breakthroughs as far as Murdock's bottled up memories and emotions. He understood Murdock's need for some liberties and didn't treat him too harsh whenever he went missing for a few days. They were doing drug therapy with group discussions and craft skills, with as many visits as Cassidy wanted to give him. This was breaking down the problems of his nightmares and delusional fits. She had even been able to stay over without fear of him forgetting who she was. For all of hi fun and games and the happy go lucky attitude Murdock gave when he wanted to seen, he had a darkness that was a real mental issue. Looking at the piece of paper with the name Dr. Kushab, she frowned and put everything in a large manilla envelope before hurrying out the door. Before she locked it, she seemed to think for a moment and then grabbed her father's military jacket, tieing it around her waist before locking up and getting into her car to head to the VA.


	23. Chapter 23

Author's Note: Told ya it would be one or two more. I started the last chapter with intent to make it two small piecs of history, but it grew to almost six thousand words! So I split it. Guess you get to be running along side the episodes much faster then planned. As always I do not own the A-Team, but I would love some Murdock, or even to have met him.

June 1982

Unlike the bus, the drive was direct with no stops, so it was only a 10 minute drive to get there. As early as it was, she only saw one or two visitors in the waiting area, waiting for more family tomake bigger visits, and quickly went to the check in desk on the ground floor. "Excuse me?" The man behind the glass looked up at her. "Yeah?" Cassidy smiled and slip her new driver's license through the slot. "I'm here to visit Captain Murdock on floor 3 in the mental ward?" The man sighed and took the license before flipping through a book and paused. "Um, have you spoken to his doctor recently?" She shook her head no. "I was told the doctor changed and since it's visiting hours, I decided to come see my Uncle and talk to the new Doctor. I have power of attorney for my Uncle's medical well being and I know he needs me to sign off on paperwork before he treats my Uncle any further." The guy nodded quickly as if trying to get her to stop, holding up a hand. "Alright, alright. I'll give you the log book. Bring your jacket and any bags around here for search. Miss Kellen, I should tell you that the note I have says no visitors. I know you've been here a lot, I can see it in the logs, but don't be surprised if the Doctor sends you home early." She frowned and set the envelope and jacket to the side, dropped her pocket contents into a tray and filled in the visitor book. Once cleared she was given the visitor badge and buzzed through, which only made her want to get upstairs faster. When the elevator dinged on the third floor, she stepped into the hallway at the nurse station and noticed a very odd quiet on the floor. "Oh, um." Cassidy hesitated before moving to the station desk hugging her envelope. The head nurse, Diana, wasn't there. It was an older, more stern looking woman that Cassidy had never seen before, who was filling out a form on a clip board. Cassidy noticed a lot of clip boards on special slots on the wall, most with red or yellow stickers and all new since she had been there the week before.

"Excuse me?" She spoke quietly and it still startled the nurse. "Oh, miss, I didn't realize there was a visitor up here. Can I help you?" Cassidy nodded holding her envelope tighter, but being careful not to rip it at all for the precious documents inside. "Hi, my name is Cassidy Kellen, I'm here to visit Captain Murdock. I heard he has a new therapist and I wanted to speak to him as well if he is available." The nurse hesitated before turning to grab a clip board with a red sticker. "Dr. Kushab is in the middle of an ET session. I can make sure he is aware that you are here, but Captain Murdock is confined to his room for the remainder of the day. I don't know that visitors would be such a good idea given his situation." Cassidy frowned glancing down the hallway where she knew his room was. "Confined to his room? What for?" The Nurse shook her head flipping through the three sheets on the clip board. "He was violent during breakfast and after an ET session he was more so. Dr. Kushab felt it was better for him to remain in his room after he was given his morning medication. If you want to wait here, I can make sure you speak to...Miss wait! You can't see him right now!" The nurse hurried around the station desk as Cassidy had heard enough and started marching towards Murdock's room. "You said he was confined to his room but nowhere did it say I can't go in there. I'm responsible for his well being and I'm going to see my Uncle." The nurse tried to get in her way but Cassidy was too far ahead and grabbed the door handle. She turned to block the nurse from the door, an angry glare on her face. "Unless that form says no visitors, you'll go tell the doctor I want to talk to him about my Uncle as soon as he is free. If you want to have your people forcibly remove me, I will go get lawyer and come back to get your name and everyone else who is getting in my way and I'll sue you for everything I can get down to your shoes! Now go tell the doctor I want to see him and I'll be in here until that time. Good bye nurse." The nurse, who Cassidy saw had a name tag reading Sandra on it, tried to say something, but Cassidy cut her off. "Good bye Nurse." A resigned sigh and Sandra hurried back to her station to call down to the Electro-shock Therapy Room.

Cassidy peered into the window and saw the room looked more bare then normal. Murdock's basketball hoop was gone from the wall, alot of his posters and drawings were gone. The video game machine was unplugged and the cable was gone. Opening the door, she peered around the room looking or her Uncle and saw a lump on the bed. He was curled up almost in a fetal position with a small blanket tossed over him. He was twitching, because she could see the small jerks and movements. Cassidy set the envelope aside and walked around the bed to kneel down so she would be facing him. Slowly moving the blanket away she whispered. "Uncle Murdock?" What she saw wasn't anything she had expected. He was wearing blue sweat pants and a white tee shirt, which was VA issue for patients with no cloths of their own. He was hugging himself, curled up, and she could see his whole body twitching uncontrollably. There were two small white disks on either side of his forehead, and she knew they were the electrode pads for the shock therapy that was used for problem patients. He was mumbling but she couldn't understand a word he said. "Oh Murdock." She gently brushed a hand along his forehead and he felt as if he were burning up. She could see the burns around the electrodes, which made her angry that he was treated without anyone talking to her. She shifted on her knees so she could put an arm around him and rested her forehead against his. "I'm here Uncle Murdock. Please hear my voice. I'm here." He stopped mumbling but the twitching continued. There was more time between body spasms and she grabbed his right hand, squeezing it gently as she continued to brush some hair from his forehead. Beginning to look him over, she saw a few needle marks on his arm and frowned wondering what they had pumped him full of. She knew he got nightmares and that it was hard for him to wake up if he had been medicated to 'help' him sleep. As she whispered to him the door to his room opened and a dark haired doctor stepped in with a white coat and stethascope around his neck. He was very tanned, with brown eyes that looked at you as if he was looking for a fault in you.

Cassidy looked at him in return and frowned deeply, not seeing a name tag on his coat. "Dr. Kushab I presume?" He nodded and smiled to her, but it didn't reach his eyes. "Miss Kellen, I was informed you would be coming to visit and wanted to speak with me. Please, we can go to my office for this. No need to speak here and disturb the patient." Cassidy stood up quickly and put herself between him and her Uncle. "The 'patient' has a name, Captain H.M. Murdock, and I want to know when you became his new therapist and where you get off shooting him up and shocking him until his body is like a lightning rod?! I didn't authorize a change of therapists and I don't like the treatment I am seeing just in the few minutes I've been here!" The doctor tried to calm her down stepping closer to her, both hands at his sides, but the palm were out as if to calm her like one of the patients. "Miss Kellen, I will explain but not here." "Yes here." Cassidy folded her arms. "Start talking, or I start making calls. I have power of attorney and can get you removed very easily." He sighed and put his hands in his pockets. "I was appointed as Mr. Murdock's new therapist two days ago. He has been standoffish and resistant to even talk to me. This morning I tried a one on one counciling in my office and he had a violent outburst. When he was sent back to population, he had a fit in the cafeteria and attacked another patient. So he was sedated. He continued to exhibit mass hysteria so I gave him a ET session. He had just came back when I suppose you got here. Believe me it's not my ideal first week with a patient but it's not what you think. I'm following by the book procedure for this sort of thing." She stared incredulously. "This sort of thing? You really think shooting him up with meds and then electrocuting him is how to help him? And how can you say he had a violent outburst? He never has those! Last time he was even suspected of that, he had been trying to stop a fight in the common room and was sedated and brought back here to rest. He's never been violant, ask any of the nurses. They will tell you he just wants to have fun most of the time. Did you even read the other doctor's notes?"

As she spoke, she heard a groan and that caused the doctor to look around her towards Murdock. Cassidy hurried back to his bedside and took his right hand again squeezing it. "I'm here Uncle Murdock, it's Cassidy." Dr. Kushab went to step forward and Cassidy glared at him. Murdock mumbled and his body twitched one more time before his eyes opened and he was looking right at her, but Cassidy could tell he couldn't see that it was her. She had seen this look when he had been stabbed, and it broke her heart. "Uncle Murdock..." she gently put her arms around him in a hug and he closed his eyes letting out a sob. Dr. Kushab stepped from the room and Cassidy ignored his discussion in the hallway as she just hugged her Uncle tighter, slowly climbing to sit on the bed as he wrapped his arms around her, sobbing into her shirt. She didn't know why he was crying and could assume it was everything he had experienced. Her father, Steven, had told her once that Murdock may seem to be faking his insanity, but he had real issues and coped the best way he could. If he wanted to be over the top and pretend to be someone else once a week, what harm did it really cause. But Cassidy knew the nightmares and pain he felt would take over, and there was always a fear from Steven that Murdock would hurt Cassidy by accident. As Cassidy rocked him and let him get out his pain, she couldn't imagine him ever hurting her, especially if this is how he reacted to such a trauma as this morning. Murdock sobbed again and said something but Cassidy didn't understand the language. She pulled back slightly to try and see his face and she grabbed some tissues from a box by the bed, trying to wipe his face off. "Uncle Murdock? Can you hear me?" He sniffed and closed his eyes as he leaned on her shoulder whispering. "My head hurts Casey Co-Pilot. And Billy ran away." She nodded trying to blink back tears herself and offered him a new tissue. He took it and took a shakey deep breath and let it out slowly as Dr. Kushab came back into the room. Cassidy looked at him and Murdock flinched when the doctor started talking.

"Miss Kellen, I have other patients to see. When you are ready, the nurse on duty will send you to my office and we can talk. I don't want to interrupt your visit or time. An orderly is outside if you need it." Cassidy nodded at him, but she didn't look happy. He stepped from the room and Cassidy rested her head on Murdocks. "What happened to you this morning. Do you want to talk about it?" Murdock shook his head no quickly. He was staring at the wall, tears still streaming down his face, either from confusion or fear, she couldn't tell which. "Any ideas where Billy may have gone to?" She prodded, trying to get a verbal response out of him. Murdock shook his head again, arms around her like a life line. "Ok, then I'll just sit here with you until you want to talk about it. Is that alright?" Murdock nodded and squeezed her tighter, if that was possible. She rocked gently, arms around him, occasionally kissing his forehead and offering him a tissue. It took awhile, but he finally relaxed enough to talk quietly. "He went right to the bank robbery. Fishing for the team right away. Something he said..." Murdock looked confused, still staring. "I don't remember what it was." Cassidy rested her head on his, thinking about what little she knew. "Maybe he said something that triggered one of your memories? You've always told me that you don't remember anything after picking the team up." Murdock suddenly looked at her. "I don't! And no one believes me!"

Cassidy looked at him and nodded slowly. "I believe you Uncle Murdock. I really do. I'm concerned right now about your new therapist. This guy shot you up with meds and electrocuted you. Not just stimulating therapy, you have burns on your temples." She gently brushed the electrodes still on his head and he flinched, bringing a hand up to feel them. "I still feel like ah have purple wobblies in my eyes. Everything has a blurry edge to it too." Murdock lamented as Cassidy laughed softly. "Want me to get a nurse to get the electrodes off?" Murdock had already peeled the one off his left temple and was wincing and peeling the other off his right temple. "No need darlin. I got it." She moved to get him a cup of water from his sink, and he drained two before setting the third on the end table and laid back down hugging himself. Cassidy sat on the bed with him and held his hand as he watched her, his eyes more focused, but still tired. "What do you want me to do about the doctor, Uncle Murdock?" He seemed to think about it, gripping her hand. "He did kind of go to the extremes, didn't he?" Cassidy nodded. "I can tell him no and get him off your case. I don't think giving him a second chance just because his first session he didn't do his homework is such a good idea." Murdock still looked thoughtful and Cassidy pulled his blankets up more to cover him. "I will do whatever is in your best interests, like I promised. But I am not ok with this morning. And I am not comfortable with him being your doctor." Murdock let out a deep breath he had been holding and his eyes drifted closed as his thumb rubbed the back of her hand. "I trust you Casey Co-Pilot. Whatever you think is best."

Cassidy watched him drifting off to sleep and her smile began to fade. His thumb moved slower and slower, until it just twitched from reflexive response, and then she moved her hand out of his. She stood up to refill his glass of water and then grabbed the envelope with the paperwork in it. Looking down at her Uncle, she thought about everything she had seen him go through. Dr Kushab's methods might have been harsh, but they got a reaction. He didn't look at the notes in Murdock's fil, and if he had, he disregarded them. He wasn't government appointed, he was state appointed, so that at least meant he wasn't working for the army to try and get information. Shaking her head, Cassidy opened the door and slipped out, nodding to the orderly that was waiting for her. He looked sympathetic, as they usually did when she was done a rough visit. "Hey." She started. The orderly smiled and motioned down the hallway. "I'll take you to the Doctor's office. He said you would want to make a final decision on his care of Mr. Murdock." Cassidy nodded and watched the orderly as she followed. He looked uncomfortable, like he didn'tlike the silence. And while Cassidy noticed it when she first came in, she felt it more then noticed it as she walked past the rooms. People were sedated or not in. This new doctor seemed to have gotten a hold on all the patients for this wind. "You miss the noise and din?" She tried to start a conversation, waving to Nurse Diana at the nurses station. The orderly bit his lip and paused outside an office door that didn't even have the doctor's name on the outside. "I think these guys have earned their right to be eccentric and have fun. I think they need the escape. If this is how the new doc is going to handle things, I'll transfer. Because I didn't sign up to hear veterans crying and in pain and mumbling like drugged up zombies." She smiled softly and tried to look reassuring. "Then let's see if we can get at least Uncle Murdock back to his sock puppet, Billy seeking Frank Sinatra self." The orderly smiled, a bit relieved to find someone else of the same opinion, and held the door for her to wait for the doctor. He was confidant that Mr. Murdock's neice was going to give him a piece of chewing like no one had seen in awhile.


End file.
